Flower Petals
by StupidBro
Summary: After graduation, Nick and Jeff hadn't seen each other. They haven't been in any kind of contact. After 5 years, they finally meet again in really unexpected place. But Nick doesn't realize that Jeff's life is not as normal as it used to be. Rated T for small violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO! To be honest, this story had been in my mind so long time and I just couldn't help it... I had to wrote it :) So here is like first chapter of it and the next one will be here in this week... Maybe Thursday or if I am not busy with my other fics it will be here on Wednesday.**

**But I'll check this tomorrow, because I have to go sleep... School day tomorrow :)**

**Enjoy~**

**CHECKED APRIL 9TH**

* * *

_**Flower Petals**_

_**Chapter 1 - Reunion**_

* * *

"Jeff?"

The blond male turned around when his name was called. Immediately he saw a familiar face. He definitely couldn't forget those kind and amazing brown eyes. Nick Duval, his High School best friend at Dalton was standing right behind him and gaping.

After graduation Jeff and Nick hadn't talked to each other. The first month, there was passed a few text messages but then they stopped. And it has been now 5 years and Jeff was 21-years-old. Nick was 22-years-old.

"N-Nick?" Jeff said dumbly as he got up from the floor where he was kneeling and looked at the brunet. A broad smile spread to the brunet's lips and Jeff soon found himself being wrapped in Nick's arms. _Wow, he is taller_.

Nick laughed and pulled away. "What are you doing here? I mean… Jeff, New York. New York!" he exclaimed. Jeff just blinked and then suddenly let out a shocked laugh. "I came here after my graduation."

Nick gaped. "No way!" he said, smiling widely. "I did too", he told and Jeff rose his eyebrows.

Nick then looked around the shop. "Then next thing is", he started and looked at the blond man, slightly amused. "What are you doing at the flower shop?"

Jeff shifted uncomfortably and rubbed back of his neck. "Uh… I-I work at here", he told quietly. Nick then took in Jeff's name tag on his chest and made a small _Oh_ sound. "T-that's great!" the brunet told and Jeff let out a small laugh. _Yeah…_

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked instead.

"Well, usually people come here to buy some flowers, I think", Nick chuckled. Jeff nodded slowly. "To someone special?"

"Yeah", Nick said with a small smile. Jeff nodded again, trying to not look sad because his friend had found someone special and he clearly hadn't.

Nick however noticed this and sniggered. "To my mom", he told. "Her birthday was yesterday and I didn't make it back to Ohio, so I decided to send some flowers to her instead."

Jeff wanted to hit himself. Why he has to always think everything like that way?

The blond showed some flowers to Nick and the brunet decided to go with white roses. Because his mother loved them, simply as that. As the brunet had paid his flowers and was just about walk out of the shop, he turned around to look at Jeff.

"When does you shift end?" he asked a question which caught Jeff off the guard. However the blond looked at the clock and turned back to Nick. "In half hour. Why?"

Nick grinned and placed his hand on door knob already. "Do you mind, to catch some coffee after that? Just like the old times?" he asked and Jeff recognized the small hint of hope in his tone. The blond smiled and nodded. "Sure? Starbucks?"

Nick nodded: "Starbucks."

* * *

"So", Nick started and put his coffee back to table. "Are you going to tell me how did you end up to work at flower shop?"

Jeff swallowed his own drink and blushed slightly. "Umm… That shop belongs to my sister so it was easy to get job there. Also I really needed money", the blond told and shrugged at the end. Nick frowned and tilted his head. "But I thought you wanted to dance?"

The blond smiled sadly. "Yeah, well I am still dancing… But, well. I really like my job in that flower shop", Jeff told honestly.

Nick was quiet for a while. "And you are happy?" he asked finally and got a nod for the response. The brunet nodded and mumbled into his cup: "Good."

Now it was Jeff's turn to grin. "So, what are you doing?"

Nick sniggered and leaned to his seat. "You will never guess", he said cheekily and the blond cocked his eyebrow. Then his eye widened. "You are not a history teacher, aren't you?"

The other male let out a loud laugh. "No way!" he laughed. "I sucked at that subject and you know it", he added and calmed down. "But I am working in the hospital."

Jeff blinked surprised. "Wow, at hospital that is… amazing", he breathed. "You are working as a-?"

"A doctor", Nick said. Jeff nodded impressed and took a sip from his coffee. Actually, now when Jeff thought about it, Nick was really good and physics and chemistry at school. Not speaking about the Biology.

"Are you happy?" Jeff couldn't help but ask. Nick smiled and nodded. "I am. Very."

* * *

"It was really amazing to see you again Jeff", Nick said as they walked outside from the café. Jeff nodded in agreement.

They stopped by Nick's car. The brunet sighed. "I really missed you, Jeff", he told and rubbed his arm nervously. "I'm sorry that I didn't take contact to you and-"

"Nick!" the blond stopped him. "It's okay, really. I get it, we both were busy and so on", he told and added: "Besides, it's not only your fault. I was mine too."

They fell silent for a while, until Nick laughed. "But it's good that we are here again. Together at New York", the brunet grinned and went serious again. "Is your phone number still same?"

"Yeah, it is", Jeff nodded. "Is yours?"

"Of course", Nick rolled his eyes. "Do you have work tomorrow?" he asked and for his luck Jeff shook his head. "No, I have day off."

The brunet clapped his hands, until he realized how stupid it looked. "Great! We are going to catch those 5 years back", he winked and opened his car door. "Do you want a ride home?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, no. I live pretty close this place, so I'll walk", he smiled and backed away a little, so Nick could open his car door fully.

"Oh, okay", the brunet smiled and sat in his car. "See you tomorrow?" he said again with that hopeful tone. Jeff bit his lip and thought for a moment. Then he nodded with a small smile. "Y-yeah… I guess."

Nick grinned brightly. "Great! See you tomorrow, _Jeffy"_, he winked and Jeff gaped at him. He still used and actually remembered that nickname.

For the first time in 5 years, Jeff actually smiled as brightly as he had smiled in High School.

* * *

"I'm home", the blond called and put his jacket on coat rack. He then heard a small foot steps running towards him and excited voice: "Daddy!"

Jeff turned around and was greeted by a small 4-years-old girl hugging him, or actually his leg. The blond beamed and kneeled down to lift the girl up. "Hello, my little princess", he cooed and kissed her cheek. The girl giggled and hugged the male.

"Did you have a nice day?" Jeff asked smiling and the girl nodded eagerly. "Rissa and I made paintings", the girl told and grinned. Jeff pouted. "Now I am jealous", he told and put the girl down again. "Can I see them?"

The girl nodded and dashed back to where she came from. Jeff chuckled amused and took finally his shoes off. Then he walked to same way where Mona, the girl ran and came face to face with the woman.

"Clarissa", Jeff greeted and the woman hugged him. The blond returned the hug. "Did you guys had fun today?" Jeff asked and Clarissa nodded. "Yes, I and Mona did some paintings… She mentioned it?"

Jeff nodded and smiled. "Thank you for watching after her today", he thanked and Clarissa laughed waving his hand. "It's okay, really", she told and smiled. "I like spending time with Mona anyway…. She is really good kid."

The blond smiled a little. "She really is", he agreed and threw his bag to couch. Jeff rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"Long day?" Clarissa asked as she picked up her jacket. The blond nodded and looked at his friend. "Yeah… I bumped into someone", he told. The woman cocked his eyebrow and a smirk spread across his face. Jeff pointed at her. "Don't you even dare to say anything", he warned.

Clarissa giggled and threw her hands up as a surrender. "Okay, okay", she told and wrapped her scarf around her neck. "Do you need my help tomorrow?"

"Ah, no", Jeff said. "Mona has daycare tomorrow and… I have plans after when I bring her there."

Clarissa again smirked, but didn't say anything under Jeff's gaze. But because Clarissa was woman and usually women were pretty curious, she had to ask: "Who is this lucky guy?"

Jeff stood up, stretching. "No one… Just a friend of mine from Dalton", he told shrugging. He walked to look at the table and checked his voice mail. Then he turned around and came again face to face with Clarissa. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed and sighed in relief. "Don't ever do that again…"

"Is it that guy who I think it is?" the woman smirked and Jeff shifted uncomfortably. "No…" he lied even he knew that Clarissa saw through him. The woman patted his shoulder an leaned back. "You deserve happiness Jeff, seriously", she told and leaned to give a kiss to the blonde's cheek. "After your-"

"Don't", Jeff interrupted her and laughed coldly. "Just… don't, okay", he sighed and rubbed his temples. Clarissa nodded and smiled one more time, before she walked to corridor.

"You know you can call me anytime you need me, Jeff?" she said and the blond nodded. "I know… Thanks, Clarissa."

* * *

"What do you think you are doing?" Nick asked and crossed his arms, looking at David who was leaning against his door frame. The man had bags with him and he grinned brightly. "Sleepover", he said. Nick coked his eyebrow.

David sighed. "Wes isn't home and I feel lonely okay?" he said and pouted. The brunet rolled his eyes. Wes was busy with his Broadway shows and wasn't at home very often. Not in this month.

Nick groaned and opened the door so David could walk in his apartment. "Do you know that I must stand your face at work and now you are living here?" the brunet mumbled. He closed the door and walked after his friend to living room. "Why didn't you go to Blaine and Kurt's apartment?"

David shot him a serious look. "Do you know", he started and dropped his bags. "After 5 years they are still acting like they have just started to date… I am puking rainbows", the darker male told and Nick actually snorted. He had to agree with that.

"What about Thad?" the brunet asked. David laughed. "He moved to Chicago, remember?"

"Oh… right", Nick mumbled and then sighed. "Fine, live here… But when Wes comes back home. I am kicking you out."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Nick and David were sitting on couch and watched a movie, which David had picked up. Nick didn't really pay attention to movie. He only thought about this day and Jeff. Even the thought of the blond male got him smile like a damn teenage boy. He still had feelings, yes that kind of feelings towards Jeff.

After they graduated, Nick had promised to himself that he will tell to Jeff about his feelings. But just when the moment was right, he got scared. What if the blond wouldn't return his feelings and their friendship and epic bromance got ruined.

So simple as that, Nick didn't tell him.

Now Nick got a new change what he had hoped for a long time. 5 years. Now he was sure that he was brave enough to tell Jeff.

"I saw someone today", Nick opened his mouth and David hummed, focusing on the movie and put a handful of popcorns in his mouth. "Yeah… Jeff S. Sterling."

David actually almost chocked on his popcorn and stopped the movies. "Oh my God", the male breathed and turned to look at the brunet with wide eyes. "He is at New York?!"

Nick smiled. _Dreamily_. "Yeah", he said and David frowned. "Why didn't he tell any of us?" he asked confused. Nick shrugged. "Don't care… Okay, I do care", he said and straightened from his space. "I am going to catch up those 5 years with him tomorrow", he smiled.

"Nice", David grinned. "Is he dancing?"

That was when Nick's smile fell. Right, Jeff wasn't dancing like he had dreamed about. The brunet remembered the day when Jeff was so excited when he got into that Dancing Academy… He was so happy.

But now he wasn't at there… What had happened?

"N-no", Nick told, he didn't want to lie to his friend. The darker male nodded slowly. "O-oh… Then what is he doing exactly?" he asked.

"He is working at flower shop", Nick told. David burst into laughter. Then he noticed Nick's serious face and stopped immediately. "Oh, you are not kidding…"

"No."

* * *

"Daddy, daddy!" Mona cried as Jeff was just about walk out of her room. The blond turned around to look at the girl and smiled. He walked back next to Mona's bed and sat on the edge. "What is it, honey?"

Mona squeezed his bunny plushie. "Can you tell me a story, can you? I really love your stories, daddy", the girl asked her big brown eyes shining. Jeff couldn't resist those. He sighed playfully. "Alright then", he told and pulled the blanket closer Mona. "But then you are being a good girl and sleep like a princess, okay?"

Mona grinned cheekily and nodded. "Okay", she told and pulled out a fairytale book. She flipped over the pages and pointed at the one story.

Jeff took the book and cocked his eyebrow. "You will never get tired of this story, do you?" he asked gently and the girl shook her head.

The blond male cleared his throat and began to read: "Once upon a time there was a kingdom, which was ruled by a king and his wife. They had no child and they were miserable…"

Jeff red the story and once it was end, he looked at Mona who was sleeping peacefully next to all her stuffed animals. The blond smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, honey."

He walked out of Mona's room and walked to his own room, yawning. Jeff put on his pajama and drowned under his blankets. The blond sighed and turned to turn his alarm on. He placed the clock back to his nightstand and then looked at the picture next to it.

There was a blond woman, next to Jeff and they both were smiling. Jeff blinked his tears away and smiled. "Good night, sister."

* * *

**A/N: dun dun... duu?**

**Well, I guess you guys are pretty confused... I would be too if I was you :) But don't worry in next chapter you'll figure it out what is going on with out dear Jeffy :))**

**Stay tuned okay?**

**Reviews and bye :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Quick update... really quick... because I don't know what's wrong with me today but I think my feelings are mirroring this chapter, because THIS chapter is angsty. Seriously, this is.**

**But enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Flower Petals**_

_**Chapter 2 - Past, Tears and …**_

* * *

"You are going to be a good girl and listen what Mrs. Jackson tells you, okay?" Jeff said as he kneeled in front of Mona and straightening her pink shirt. Mona nodded and smiled eagerly. "Yes, daddy", she told and Jeff smiled.

"Good", he told and kissed Mona's forehead, before he stood up and turned to look at Mrs. Jackson who smiled at them softly. "She is doing fine, Jeffrey like always", the woman said and Jeff sighed, nodding. "Yeah… Maybe I am just overprotective", he mumbled. Mrs. Jackson laughed gently.

"That is the sign of good father, you know", she said. Jeff cracked a weak smile. Then he simply waved goodbye and promised to pick up Mona after four o'clock.

* * *

"Have you been a touch with Kurt or Blaine… or everyone else after you came to New York?" Nick asked as they sat on their table. Nick promised that he would take Jeff out to eat brunch. And of course they had so many years to catch up.

The blond shook his head sheepishly. "Actually… No", he told but continued: "Only with Trent since he sometimes baby-sits Mo-" _Shit! No! _"Mom's dog!" _Wait-what?_

Nick blinked and then sniggered. "You are as wonderfully weird as you were at High School", he told and Jeff sighed in relief secretly. The he took his drink and sipped from it. "Have you?"

Nick nodded. "Actually, yes I am", he told. "With all of them. And by all I mean David, Wes, Kurt, Blaine and Thad."

"Wow", Jeff muttered and groaned. "Now I feel awful."

Nick grinned. "It's actually kind of funny that since I have been a touch with Trent too, he hasn't mentioned you… or your mom's dog", he finished with a bright laugh, which always got Jeff smile too. It still has effect to him after 5 years.

"So how are they doing?" Jeff asked as they started eating. Nick swallowed and leaned in. "Well, Wes is on Broadway and is dating David", this got Jeff's attention. "B-but Wes is-"

"Apparently Bi sexual", Nick grinned and the blond man let out a shocked laugh. "But anyway", Nick continued: "David is working at Hospital with me, which is a torture because I had to deal with his face everyday", he chuckled. "Kurt actually quitted at NYADA-"

"-What?!"

"-yeah, he did. He said that it was a long time dream to come a Broadway star and now he grew out of that. So now he is studying fashion and yes, he is still dating Blaine, who is studying music. No big surprise there. Thad moved to Chicago… Nobody knows why but he is studying journalism and wants to be an author I guess", Nick finished and Jeff listened with all ears.

"Wow… I have missed a lot, I guess", the blond male chuckled and rubbed back of his neck. Nick just nodded and smiled faintly. "Yeah… But you are here now and I bet everyone wants to see you again", he told and shrugged: "I would have been lying if I say that Kurt hasn't talked about you."

Jeff rose his eyebrows surprised. "He has?"

Nick nodded and Jeff hung his head in shame. He felt just awful, because Kurt was his best friend right after Nick. No he hasn't a list of them. But Kurt and he shared surprisingly much a likes. They both liked pretty much same music and the most of all. They both liked to shop.

"Maybe I'll go see him this week", Jeff said and Nick's face lit up. "We would call everyone… expect Thad of course since he… yeah. But we would call to everyone and spend some time together. A sleepover this weekend", the brunet suggested.

Jeff liked the idea, but he had a big problem. Mona and he really didn't want to left her alone… Since he and the girl had made plans together already and Jeff would have been laying if he says that he didn't wait that moment.

Because Jeff had took this weekend off from work. No actually his boss had made him to took those days off and spend some time with Mona. And he quoted his boss: "Go to zoo. Watch Disney movies. Draw or paint, I don't care! You must calm down with your work here, Jeffrey. You are stressing and it's not a good thing."

"Jeff?"

Jeff blinked and turned to look at Nick, who was staring at him worriedly. "Uh- right… I'm afraid that this weekend is not good", he told apologetically. Nick frowned and pouted slightly. "Why not?"

Jeff shifted uncomfortably under his friends gaze. "Jeff? Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I have just… I have plans with my parents. So I am flying to Ohio", Jeff lied and regretted it already. Because Jeff hadn't talked with his parents after he left Ohio. They weren't big fan of him being gay and Jeff felt himself really uncomfortably at home. But then again, Nick didn't know this.

"It's their anniversary", the blond continued. Well that wasn't a lie. Because it was, but clearly the blond wasn't welcomed there.

Nick nodded slowly and bit his lip, before he smiled. "You are seeing your sister too, right?" the brunet asked. He didn't notice Jeff flinch. "You and Jenny have always been really good friends and I have always been jealous to you how well you get along with your sister. Since my and my brother's relationship isn't… very good."

"Y-yeah…" Jeff mumbled. "I see her… yes… Jenny is the one reason why I go to Ohio", the blond said and fell silent, staring at his half empty glass. Nick frowned at this, but didn't say anything.

"But anyway!" Jeff said almost too quickly, making Nick startle. "Maybe we should settle some other weekend, okay?"

Nick bit his lips thoughtfully. Jeff was acting strange. The blond hadn't ever acting like this.

The most horrifying thing was, that Nick couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with Jeff. And pretty badly.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Jeff grinned as he held Mona's pink back bag as the girl was pulling on her yellow wellie. Mona grinned up at the blond and nodded. "We red a story of Red Riding Hood and drew a pictures", she told happily.

Mona took a paper behind her and gave it to Jeff. "Look! Mary said that I could use a pink color, since it is my fa-favou- favorite color", the girl told and Jeff nodded, smiling. "I happen to like pink color too."

Then he scooped Mona up in his arms and smiled at Mrs. Jackson. "Thanks, I'll bring her here tomorrow too, okay?"

The woman nodded. "That's quite fine, Jeffrey. She is a lovely girl."

Jeff gave one last smile to Mrs. Jackson and walked out, bouncing the giggling girl.

"Daddy! What are we eating today?" Mona asked, her brown eyes big with excitement. Jeff hummed thoughtfully. "Chicken?" he told and grinned as the girl gasped and licked her lips. "Yum."

* * *

The evening came quickly and Jeff had put Mona to her bed. Of course after he had red a story for her. Jeff closed Mona's door quietly and walked to living room. He sat down on a couch and turned the TV's volume down. Then he took the mail off the table and started to flip them over and check them.

Jeff frowned as he heard a knock from the door. Who was knocking or even coming over this late?

The blond sighed and put the mail pack to the table, before he walked to corridor and opened the door. His eye widened.

"Nick?"

* * *

The brunet grinned as Jeff opened the door. He was wearing an orange hoodie and the same jeans what he had this morning, but now he had his old black glasses on. Nick recognized them his reading glasses which he had at Dalton too.

Nick waved his hand. "Evening", he smiled, but couldn't help but notice Jeff's horrified expression. "You okay?"

"W-what are you doing here?" Jeff asked and soon noticed how rude it sounded, so he corrected himself. "This late. What are you doing here this late?"

Nick laughed and took a small step forward. "It's eight o'clock, Jeff. It's not late", he said and then shrugged: "I just thought that I should came by… You looked pretty stiff this morning."

Jeff blinked and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry… but now I really had to ask", he started and opened his eyes. "How do you know where I live?"

Nick grinned and leaned to door frame. "It's called address service, Jeffy", he winked. The blond still stared at him, mouth slightly open. _Oh my God… What is he doing here? Thank God, Mona is asleep, if Nick get to know-_

He shook his head away from those thoughts. There was a great reason why he didn't tell anything about Mona to Nick. Because, who normal 21-years-old gay guy had a child. Really? How weird is that? And of course-

"Jeff, you are pale", Nick said worriedly and stood up straight. "If you want me to go, I can-"

"No, no, no!" Jeff said quickly, surprising even himself. "You-you can come inside… if you want."

* * *

Soon, Jeff had nick sitting on his couch. The brunet looked around smiling. "This place is pretty comfy", Nick told and Jeff shrugged. "Well, you can live here", he muttered and brought his legs to couch too.

Nick chuckled. "No seriously, It's nice that you are living here alone… I mean I live alone too but not right this moment", he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "David is living with me right now, because apparently he felt lonely when Wes is gone."

Jeff nodded slowly, not really sure what to say.

"Why aren't you home right now… You have work tomorrow?" Jeff asked. Nick smiled. "I had to go to store, because I ran out of food… Then I noticed that the shop was already closed and I cursed. Then I noticed that oh you live nearby so maybe I could visit and surprise you", the brunet told smiling. He turned to look at Jeff his smile dropping. "You didn't seem happy to see me though."

Jeff waved his hand quickly. "No, no! It's not that… I was just surprised that you knew where I lived", he assured, eyeing at the closed door next to the living room. He bit his lower lip. _Please don't wake up._

"You seem uneasy", Nick pointed out and placed his hand on Jeff's knee. "You sure you are okay?" he asked and the blond sighed, rubbing his temple. "Yeah I am… Long day."

Nick nodded slowly. Then he took a deep breath and took more comfortable position on couch. "Jeff" he started. "You know… I actually came here to tell you something, really important."

Jeff looked at Nick, suspiciously and tilted his head. "What is it? Oh my God, you are not a doctor you are a history teacher, right… Poor children", the blond rambled and the brunet gaped and shook his head. "What? No!"

"It's… I kind of wanted to tell you something already, when we were at High School", Nick chuckled nervously and looked at Jeff. He didn't even notice when he had started to stroke the blonde's knee gently.

Jeff stared at Nick's hand and then looked at Nick himself confused. What on earth he was talking about?

"It's really embarrassing… Because", Nick stopped again and wanted to hit himself. _Come on! Just do it already!_

"N-Nick?" Jeff asked warily, not really knowing where this was going. His hear was beating freaking fast and he didn't even know why.

"Ever since I first saw you at Dalton… I really like you as a friend of course", the brunet said smiling shyly. "But then I got to know you more and I just kind of fell… Your happiness was so contagious and your laugh made me smile every time."

_What are you saying, Nick? I am so confused… what are you trying to say? _Jeff stared at his friend with wide eyes.

Nick took Jeff's hand in his and looked Jeff in his brown eyes. Jeff couldn't breath. Was this really happening right now? "The thing what I try to say you is", the brunet said and took a deep breath. "I-I really li-"

"Daddy?"

Jeff's breath hitched and his head jerked to the door. Nick frowned and thought _Daddy? _and then turned to look at the same way. His eye widened when he saw a small and a r

eally cute girl standing at the door frame. The girl was rubbing her eyes and was squeezing a pink bunny plushie in her hand.

Nick just stared. Did that girl really called Jeff just daddy? Oh. My…

"Mona", the blond said and got up from the couch. "Why you are awake, princess?"

The girl eyed Nick warily and then turned to look at Jeff. "Couldn't sleep", she mumbled. Jeff sighed and scooped her up. "Let's get you back to bed… Daddy will sing you something, okay?"

* * *

It took 20 minutes after Mona had fallen asleep again. Jeff walked out of her room and closed it quietly once again behind himself. He sighed and turned around.

Jeff was surprised when he came face to face with Nick, who was looking pretty shocked. "Y-you are still here?" the blond mumbled leaning against the wall heavily. The brunet stared at her and let out shocked laugh. "J-Jeff… What… what is going on in here?"

The blond turned to look away from him and bit his lip.

"Jeff? Y-you have a child… Since when?" Nick asked. He was confused and really shocked. What on earth was going on in here?

He noticed how Jeff's shoulders slumped in defeat. The blond wrapped his arms around himself. "Mona… isn't mine", he mumbled quietly, but Nick heard him. "She is my sister's… Mona is Jenny's child", Jeff told.

Nick's eyes widened. "Why is she here? Where is your sister?" _Oh my God… no._

Jeff let out really hollow laugh and turned to look at Nick, his lower lip trembling. "She is dead", he told simply and shook his head. "She died after when she gave a birth."

Nick's eyes widened more, if it was even possible. He didn't say anything, because Jeff started to speak again: "Mona's real father… I don't know where he is. My mom didn't want her, not speaking of my dad… So I took her, I couldn't let them put her to adoption!"

The blond took a shuddering breath and tears fell on his cheeks. "I left Ohio because my parents threw me out, so I came here to live with my sister… She offered me a job at her Flower Shop where I can go when my school is over… Then she… Something went really wrong at the birth, I don't know I was sitting in waiting room", the blond told miserably.

"Then the doctor came to me and told that my sister didn't make it… Luckily the baby was safe and I promised to take care of her… I had to quit my University studies and take care of Mona. But with what money? Yes my family is filthy rich but my parents hates me, so I took a full time job at that Flower Shop… Trent is the only one who knows about this and he helped me through this. He baby-sat Mona when I had to do work that I could pay bills and-", Jeff slide down the wall and brought his knees to his chest and broke down.

"I-I am so messed up, Nick… I-I… I don't know what I do", Jeff cried and hid his face into his arms.

Nick looked at his best friend, his crush and felt his heart breaking into million pieces. He hated to see Jeff cry and looking so helpless. He always had. And the fact how much Jeff had gone through. Deep inside, Nick knew that there was something what was bothering Jeff, but this! The brunet would never guess that the blond was going through this all alone… Thank God, Trent had been there, but still.

Jeff felt himself being wrapped in two arms and looked up. He saw Nick in front of him and comforting him. "It's going to be okay, Jeff", he mumbled. "I promise… You can count on me and your friends, Jeff. You are not alone in this, okay?" the brunets aid an pulled away just to look into Jeff's eyes. He saw that those gorgeous brown eyes held so much sadness and agony.

"I am here for you and I will never go away, okay?"

He pulled Jeff back to his embrace and felt two shaking hands wrapping around his back too, pulling him closer. Jeff answered to his hug and cried harder. Nick didn't stop him. He only whispered comforting words to his ear and kissed his bright blond hair.

_Everything is going to be okay._

* * *

**A/N: I said it was angsty... :') But now you know the plot, if you were confused about last chapter. Poor Jeffy, :( But Nick is here to make him feel better, okay? :) And of course he has his other friends too, Kurt, Blaine and so oon~ Who are by the way appearing soon :) Plus there will be one surprise, but it's not coming for a long time :D**

**Stay tuned, okay? and reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, here is the chapter 3 :) First of all I am sorry for all the mistakes, I will check this tomorrow or on Wednesday when I have time. But I still hope you will ignore them if you can... Thank you! And thank you all the story alerts and reviews :) Made me happy**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_**Flower Petals**_

_**Chapter 3 - Comfort**_

* * *

"So you are not going to talk to me, huh?" Nick said and rubbed back of his neck. Jeff put the spatula down and turned to look at his friend. He sighed. "What do you want me to say, Nick?"

The blond spread his hands helplessly and looked at Mona's still closed door. The clock was only eight at morning and Jeff should bring the girl to daycare at half past nine.

Nick let out a small laugh. "Something, Jeff… You just´", the brunet stopped and sighed. "I don't want to sound rude but, why you didn't tell me about this?"

Jeff looked at Nick again and snorted coldly, crossing his arms. "Do you, Nick really expect me to call you after five years and tell you that 'Oh hey, three! Yeah I just wanted to tell you that my sister died and I took her daughter live with me because I didn't have heart to put her to adoption. So I need help?'"

Nick winced a little from that how Jeff put that. He got a point. And the thing what hurt the most was, that the blond looked pretty hurt right now.

"I am not stupid, Nick", the blond told miserably and continued, before Nick could say anything: "Yes, I did throw away my dream of become the greatest dancer… But you know what? I don't even care anymore about that so much… I love Mona, she is the most important thing of my life right now and I would do anything to her…"

Jeff's shoulders slumped in defeat. "My life is miserable, expect Mona of course… I am working at flower shop and the money what I earn is not the biggest. But I can live with that. I don't need-"

"You did need help, Jeff", the brunet interrupted, frustrated. Because they clearly got through this conversation yesterday. "Why you didn't call me?"

"I didn't know you live in New York", the blond said simply and with monotone.

"But you knew that Trent lived here, right?" Nick said rising his eyebrows. Jeff scoffed. "Yes, I did. He helped me with Mona."

"Yes I got that", Nick told a little sarcastically than he was meant to. Jeff stared at him with a frown. "Why do you care, Nick?" he asked suddenly. Nick didn't answer anything.

"Seriously, Nick", Jeff said. "You didn't call me after we graduated and then after many years you suddenly appeared to that shop. Out of no where and show your interest in me and my life with Mona…"

Nick closed his eyes. The blond would know the reason to that if he had managed to say those words yesterday to him.

"There was a reason why I didn't tell you about Mona, Nick… and it is not only those years. I am trying to protect her", the blond told and turned back to oven. "Think about it, Nick… Why you think nobody else knows about her but me and Trent."

Nick blinked few times. He didn't get any idea in his head. Sure, Trent was pretty much the only one who kept secrets at Dalton, but… _Oh, right_.

Trent was the only guy who Jeff knew before he transferred to Dalton. They had been friends for years already and knew each other since they where a little kids.

"Because you weren't here for me", he heard Jeff mumble.

Immediately, Nick got up from where he was sitting and walked behind Jeff. He didn't hesitate for a second, only wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. He felt Jeff startle and tense, but kept his grip tight.

"What are you doing, Nick?" the blond asked quietly. Nick rose his head and bury it in Jeff's neck. "I am here now, see", the brunet told. Jeff knew he was smiling gently, because he felt it against his own skin. "Let me help you, Jeff."

* * *

The brunet walked got out of the cab and paid for the driver as they arrived back to Nick's apartment. Apparently, Jeff had asked Nick to leave, because they both of course had work, but because of Mona too. The blond wasn't sure if the girl was comfortable having Nick around her. The brunet totally understand this.

Nick opened his apartment's door and walked inside, quietly. He was pretty sure that David was still sleeping. And he was right…

His friend was laying across his couch and literally drooling on his pillow. Nick sniggered amused and didn't have heart to wake him up. Well, that was until David decided to mumble something about Wes and his-

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" the brunet particularly yelled in his friend's ear and hit him by the pillow. The darker male groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. "Shut up, Duval… I saw just the greatest dream. Ever!"

Nick rolled his eyes and shuddered. "Believe me", he started and walked forward his bathroom. "I heard."

David's eyes shot open and he sat up, looking at the brunet horrified. "Oh…"

"Yes, and that is the image what I really want about your boyfriend when I am going to shower… Lovely", Nick sighed and shut the bathroom door.

* * *

"So where were you last night?" David asked as he and Nick walked out of the brunet's apartment, to go to work. Nick bit his lower lip, not really sure if he had right to tell the truth. Maybe he could tell some of it.

"I was with Jeff", the brunet told. The grin, which appeared on David's lips didn't get unnoticed form him. Nick rolled his eyes. "We were talking, David… You and your dirty mind."

David chuckled and opened the passenger seat door. "You are the one with dirty mind", he grinned. "I didn't think anything like that."

Nick looked at his friend and then blushed. He groaned and his head hit the wheel. "I hate you so much…"

* * *

"Jeff!"

The blond frowned at the rose vase. Did this 'meeting guys at flower shop' have come to his every day routine?

However he turned around and smiled, when he saw Trent standing there at counter. "Hi, Trent", he said and walked over the counter, leaning against it. His friend answered to the blonde's smile. "How's Mona?"

Jeff grinned. "At daycare and feeling like a big girl because duh… Daycare is obviously to big girls", he told and winked. Trent laughed out loudly and nodded. Then he looked at Jeff more seriously. "Are you doing fine?"

The blonde's smiled fell a little but he nodded. "I am fine… Tired, doing work and trying to spend time with Mona", he told and rand his hand through his blond hair. "Which is pretty hard, because I have to do work so I get money."

Trent frowned and looked worried. Jeff noticed this and waved his hand. "But don't you worry you head with that", he told seriously. "Because my boss is going to kick me out of this store at weekend so I get to spend time with Mona… We are going to zoo."

Trent chuckled and grinned. "She has never been there, right?"

Jeff shook his head. "Nope."

"She is going to love it, though", Trent said, earning a small nod from Jeff. Then Trent's face became more serious. "I hear that Nick knows now."

Jeff's eyes widened. "How… how you know that?!"

Trent sniggered and shrugged. "Actually, I got really interesting phone call from him about a hour ago", he grinned and the blond blushed embarrassed. Jeff groaned. "Why would he do that?"

"Don't worry, Jeff", Trent said an patted his friend's shoulder. "He didn't threat me… at least not much."

* * *

Jeff waved to his workmates and walked out of the shop. He stretched his back and looked over his phone. The clock was four o'clock… so he was a little late from get Mona from daycare. _Shit_, he cursed in his mind. Jeff was lucky that the place wasn't so far.

* * *

"Daddy", the girl whined as Jeff walked inside his apartment, with the girl. "You were late", the girl pouted and the blond gave her a small smile. He kneeled down to take Mona's shoes off.

"I'm sorry, princess", Jeff started. "But Daddy had to work a little late this time."

Mona hummed and stood up. "Can we watch a movie?" she asked, totally changing a subject. But Jeff was used to that. The blond male chuckled. "Sure, but we must eat first. What movie you want to watch?"

Mona beamed brightly and opened her back bag, taking out _A Little Mermaid. _"Sarah borrowed this to me, because I said that I haven't seen this. Ever", the girl told with a small awe. Jeff grinned and scooped the girl up from the ground. "We can watch that, but let's eat first."

* * *

After they had eaten, Jeff put the movie in the player and Mona jumped on the couch, with her bunny plushie, squeezing it. Jeff smiled at her and sat next to Mona. The girl immediately came closer, so she was sitting on Jeff's lap.

The movie was pretty much at the middle, when Mona turned to look at Jeff curiously. The blond male looked down at the girl confused. "What is it, honey?"

Mona blinked. "Who was that brown haired man here yesterday?" the girl asked, now turning fully towards Jeff. The blond bit his lower lip, knowing that Mona didn't want to focus at the movie. She was curious and she didn't leave things unfinished, if she didn't get the answer.

Jeff managed to smile at her and stroked Mona's long blond hair. "He is the friend of mine from high school years", the blond told and the girl blinked, tilting her head. She hummed and turned back to the movie, where Ariel and Eric just met.

Then Mona turned back to Jeff, with wide eyes which were shining. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked with an awe. Jeff spluttered and blushed madly. "What-" he started pretty loudly but managed to keep his voice down. "Mona, dear… How do you know about that word? Do-do you know what that even mean?"

Mona nodded. "Uh-huh! Susie told to teacher that her mother has a new boyfriend… and they are going to go married someday and have kids", the girl started and Jeff's eyes widened.

"Are you and that man going to go married and have kids?" Mona asked in awe.

Okay, that was Jeff's limit.

"Why don't you go and play with your toys?" he asked suddenly. Jeff was happy that Mona beamed and ran to her room.

The blond sighed and collapsed on the couch, burying his face into pillow. That was the most awkward moment ever… and the most awkward thing was that it happened because of the 4-years-old girl.

* * *

Nick waved to David, who walked to cab. The brunet closed his apartment door and took his phone. He wanted to text to Jeff.

To: **Jeff**

_David just left… Now I can get my pillow back(:_

Nick smiled, as he get the answer back pretty quickly.

From: **Jeff**

_I just had the most awkward conversation with a 4-years-old girl_

The brunet sniggered but was pretty confused. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what Jeff was talking about. But asked anyway.

To: **Jeff**

…_oh my god… what?_

From: **Jeff**

_She asked me about you and apparently she is thinking that we are going married and having kids. Lots of them…. And no, I am not blushing._

Nick laughed and grinned.

To: **Jeff**

_She is clever;)_

* * *

Jeff looked down at the latest text form Nick and frowned. What on earth did he mean with that?

To: **Nick**

_You are not implying anything, right?_

From: **Nick**

_Maybe;) But anyway, what are you doing at weekend?_

To: **Nick**

_I am trying to ignore that. I am going to zoo with Mona. Why?_

From: **Nick**

_I love zoos :O_

Jeff giggled.

To: **Nick**

_Of course you do…_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked. This felt like déjà vu… Because Nick was once again standing behind his door, grinning flirtatiously. No he definitely imagined that…

Nick pouted. "I'm hurt, Jeffrey… I am here to see you of course", he told as it was obvious. Jeff's eyes widened. "Mona is still awake… Because it is not even seven p.m.", he whisper yelled. That didn't help though, because they both soon heard small feet steps coming to the door.

Nick peered inside the apartment and smiled as he saw Mona standing there and looking at the two males. Her face was in awe.

"Hello, Mona", Nick smiled at the girl. "We met yesterday… very quickly though."

Mona just stared at him and then ran behind Jeff's leg, eyeing Nick warily. The blond looked down at the girl and scooped her up, sighing. Then he simply shot a glare to Nick, who made an innocent face.

The blond man rolled his eyes and let Nick walk inside.

* * *

Jeff was at kitchen, making coffee to them and hot chocolate to Mona.

Same time, Nick was sitting on couch, trying to ignore Mona who was eyeing him shyly from the corner. The brunet man smiled at the girl, who hid her face immediately.

"You don't have to be scared of me", Nick told gently, but the girl was still quiet.

Nick turned to look at the table in front of him and saw _The Little Mermaid _DVD on it. He smiled at the memories which filled his mind. Nick reached out and took the DVD in his hands. "You know", he started. "I love Disney movies… This was mine and Jeff's favorite at High School."

This really got Mona's attention and for Nick's surprise, the girl was soon sitting next to him. "You like Disney movies?" she asked in awe. Nick smiled and nodded. "Yup, I and you dad spend our time watching at them", he told.

Mona beamed brightly. "Do you also sing along with the songs?" she asked.

"Of course I do", Nick gushed. "I remember all the Disney songs."

The girl looked at him excited. They both heard a throat being cleared behind them. Nick turned around and saw Jeff there with tray and three cups on it. The brunet smiled sheepishly and Jeff shook his head.

"Daddy, daddy", Mona cried as Jeff sat next to Nick. The blond turned to look at the girl smiling. "What it is, princess?" he asked gently. He didn't notice Nick's smile. The brunet was really surprised or not, that Jeff was good with kids.

"He likes Disney too and remembers all the songs and sings them pretty well too", the girl told excited and her eyes wide. Jeff didn't want to spoil Mona's excitement so he answered: "Really? That is amazing, but I think you sang beautifully too."

Mona scrunched her nose. "But I think you sing the most beautifully… You always sing that song to me when I go to sleep. I like your voice", the girl told. Jeff grinned but didn't say anything.

He took Mona's hot chocolate and offered it to the girl. "Watch out, honey. It's still hot."

* * *

"I seriously adore you, Jeff", Nick told as he followed Jeff to kitchen. The blond turned around and gave a shy smile to the brunet. "Why is that, though?"

Nick shook his head. "You are so good with kids… It's come naturally from you and Mona is, _Gosh, _she is just lovely girl", the brunet gushed, crossing his arms. "You have raised her well. She also has your habits."

Jeff frowned confused. "My habits? Such as…"

Nick giggled. "She is drinking that foam from the hot chocolate first… She is also smiling as brightly and broadly as you are", he told and then shrugged: "Mona has your spirit, Jeff."

The blond blushed a little from the compliments and mumbled his thank you. "You welcome", Nick told and looked at the clock.

"Wow, look at the time… I have early shift tomorrow", the brunet said and sighed. "I don't really want to go. It's nice here."

Jeff shook his head and pointed at the hall. "You are working at hospital, so you need to sleep Mister", the blond told and began pushing the brunet, who sniggered. "Right, right."

As Nick was pulling his shoes on, Mona ran to hall and looked at him with wide eyes. _She even had Jeff's eyes, _Nick thought adoringly. The brunet kneeled down to girl. "What is it?"

"Are you coming to zoo with us at weekend?" she asked. Nick's eyes widened and he went speechless. As well as Jeff. The other man turned to look at the blond blinking and grinned. "If it is okay with Jeff."

Mona beamed and turned to look at the blond. "Daddy, daddy, please", she began. "Can Nick come too?" she pouted adorably and with those puppy eyes. Jeff couldn't ever resist those.

So he didn't have any choice but nod. "Yes, he can", he told and smiled at the girl's reaction.

Nick laughed as Mona ran to her room excited and got up from the ground. He looked at Jeff. "See you", he said and the blond nodded smiling.

The brunet opened the front door, biting his lower lip. _Should he do it? _Well fuck it… he only lived once.

For Jeff's surprise, Nick turned around and placed a small kiss on his cheek and pulled back. "Good night, Jeff."

With that, Nick closed the door leaving dumb founded Jeff standing there, his right hand on the place where the kiss was placed.

* * *

**A/N: :) That was it... and then to write the next chapter! They are going to zoo!**

**Thanks for the reading and stay tuned~**

**Reviews are making me happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! Fisrt of all, yes I have deleted my **_You Belong With Me_** fanfiction, because there really wasn't plot there. I had to work on with that sequel for a while before I post it in here. Plush I want to write this story and my Thadbastian story **_You Found Me _**before I continue that again :).**

**BUT! Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts for this story! I am really happy that you guys like this story :) Really happy, indeed~ So I wrote the next chapter and today they are at zoo all of them :)**

**I will again, check this tomorrow! Now I have to go to sleep~ See ya and have a nice reading moments :)**

* * *

_**Flower Petals**_

_**Chapter 4 - Zoo Day**_

* * *

"Mona, honey. Don't jump on the bench, please", Jeff sighed and looked at the girl. She was bouncing up and down on the car seat with excitement. Mona giggled. "But daddy, I am so excited! I can see giraffes, elephants, tigers, lions, monkeys-"

Jeff shook his head amused and turned to look at Nick, who was apparently driving him and Mona to zoo. Since the little girl wanted to have Nick with them. Not that Jeff was really complaining.

"-and raccoons and kittens and goats-"

Nick sniggered. "She is one excited little princess", he told smiling and Jeff hummed in agreement. "I don't know where she had got that from", the blond mumbled.

"-bunnies and mongooses and turtles and hippos-"

"Hmmh", Nick said and looked at Jeff, smirking. "I think I know where she got them."

* * *

"And here we go", Jeff said and scooped Mona into his arms. The girl looked around in awe but her lips turned into pout. "Where are all the animals?" she asked quietly. Jeff chuckled and kissed her cheek. "We are not in the zoo yet, honey."

Nick locked his car doors and they all three walked to cash, to pay themselves in.

"Do you want to walk on your own feet?" Jeff asked and Mona nodded. The blond smiled and lower her down. Mona looked around and grinned. Then she turned to look at Jeff again. "I want to see giraffes first."

Nick hummed and looked at the information map. "Well, I like giraffes too, but I am afraid that they are not close right now", the brunet mumbled and bit his lip thoughtfully and trying to find them on the map.

Jeff rose his eyebrows. "That means?" he asked and Nick held up his finger. The blond rolled his eyes and looked at Mona, who was blinking confused.

"It means", the brunet started and pointed at the map. It was the place where they were standing right now. "That we are standing at the north entrance and the giraffes are nearby the west entrance… which means that we are not so close at them and-"

"You are breaking Mona's brains, Nick", Jeff said smiling widely. Nick turned around and blushed slightly. "Sorry about that…"

Jeff shook his head and turned back to Mona. He kneeled down to the girl and smiled. "Why don't we go and look for the monkeys first? I hear that you can even feet them here", he told and chuckled at Mona's expression, which was pure joy.

They walked forward and it wasn't even long until they already were watching at the monkeys. They all were playing on their wings and trees.

Nick looked at Mona, who was jumping and peeking over the fence. "Can't you see?" the brunet asked and the girl shook her head, pouting adorably. Nick smiled and put his hands under the girl's armpits and lifter her up from the ground.

"What about now?" the man asked and Mona giggled, nodding. Jeff looked at two of them and leaned against the fence. He was lucky to have Nick with him here.

* * *

"What's there?" Mona asked same time as she was licking the ice cream. Jeff looked at the girl and then the way where she was pointing at. The blond saw a large sign with words: _FARM ANIMALS_.

"Well", Nick said and swallowed his own ice cream. "Apparently there are some farm animals", he told, earning a hit from Jeff. The blond rolled his eyes and looked down at Mona, smiling.

"There are some goats and cows… Maybe some horses and other small animals", he told, stroking the girl's long hair. Mona turned around, nearly dropping her ice cream and looked at the man with wide eyes. "L-like bunnies?" she asked hopefully.

Jeff giggled and ruffled her hair. "Let's hope so. I happen to like bunnies", he cooed and kissed Mona's hair. He also ignored, Nick's 'I know you do…' which he heard behind him.

They walked to the place, where those home and farm animals were and stopped to look at the first fencing. Nick frowned and looked around. "What's here?" he asked and Jeff shrugged, scooping Mona up to let her see too.

The yard was empty, until…

"Oh my God", Jeff breathed when he saw small guinea pigs, running out of their small house, which was built for them.

"A-are those… guinea pigs?" Nick asked letting out a shocked laugh. Jeff nodded. Mona giggled. "They are so fluffy and look so soft", the girl said. The blond man looked at the brunet, who was looking at those fluffy and cute little creatures in awe. Jeff had to snigger at his face.

"How many there even are?" Nick asked surprised as there was still coming a couple of guinea pigs out.

"There are twenty-six of them", the woman said, coming behind of them and smiling at the two men and the girl. Nick chuckled and shook his head. "Those are absolutely adorable", he told.

The woman laughed and looked at Mona, who was watching at guinea pigs with excited eyes.

"Do you want to get one of them on your lap, little girl?" the woman asked. Mona turned to look at her, eyes widening even more. Then she looked at Jeff, who nodded. Mona squealed and Jeff lowered her on ground.

Mona walked behind the woman, who let all of them in the fencing. She took the toffee colored guinea pig in her hands and handed it to Mona, who was now sitting on ground, to let her hold it.

The girl looked at the small animal in her hands in awe. She turned to look at Jeff, who smiled down at her. "It's so fluffy", the gild told in awe and small voice. The blond chuckled and stroked the guinea pigs fur.

* * *

"Jeff", Nick said and looked at the blond who was looking around, blinking. Jeff was frowning and this got the brunet worried. What was he thinking?

The blond male pouted and crossed his arms. "I don't see bunnies anywhere", he told and the brunet nodded in understanding. "So that what it is", he grinned and threw his hand around the blonde's shoulders. "Don't worry. There are plenty of fencings more."

"Daddy", Mona said and walked out of the girl's bathroom. Jeff almost walked with her to that bathroom, but the girl had said to him that she was a big girl now. She can do it alone.

"Why are you looking like that?" the girl asked tilting her head. Nick sniggered and kneeled down at her. "Your daddy here is disappointed that he hasn't seen any bunnies yet?" Nick told at the girl. Mona looked at Jeff and then Nick, nodding understanding.

"Daddy has weird bunny obsession", she told seriously. Nick almost chocked his own laughter and the blond gaped at the small girl. "Oh my sweet Lord", the brunet wheezed and doubled over to lean on his knees, laughing.

"It's true", Mona said her eyes wide. "You bought me a lots and lots bunny plushies for my birthday", she continued. Jeff put his hands over his ears as he heard Nick laugh even more.

"Don't you like bunnies or those plushies then?" Jeff asked suddenly. Mona grinned up at him. "I love those, daddy. And I love you", she told and hugged Jeff's leg. The blond smiled softly. "I love you too, princess."

Nick smiled at them. They were just so cute together and Mona was probably, no definitely the most adorable girl he had ever seen.

"Don't worry, daddy", Mona said and patted the blonde's knee. "Trent said that the obsession goes away soon."

Jeff gaped and Nick once again doubled over from laughter.

* * *

Next, they walked to _Terrarium House_, which was full of different kind of fishes and other reptiles.

"I don't like snakes", Jeff muttered and Nick hummed. "Yeah, but I guess we can skip those", the brunet told but added: "But if Mona wants to see those, we must go to see them."

Jeff groaned but Nick was true. There was now way he would let Mona go all my herself.

They stopped to look at the first aquarium, where were millions of colorful fishes. They were so beautiful and they shone brightly at the bright blue water. Jeff stared at those, now in awe himself too. He hasn't ever seen anything like this.

He squeezed, Mona's hand. The girl was holding his left hand and looked at the fishes with bright smile.

Then he felt another hand grabbing on his right hand. Jeff looked at his and apparently Nick's entwined hands, his eyes traveling up to the brunet's eyes. Nick was looking at him, smiling and moved a little bit closer.

Jeff was lucky that the place was pretty dark, so the brunet couldn't see his blush. But somehow he knew that the brunet was aware of that. Because he was grinning.

Nick was now standing that close, that his other side was flushed against the blonde's side. Jeff blinked at him. "What are you doing, Nick?"

"Your eyes are glowing, Jeff", the brunet said lovingly and the blond frowned. He let out a small laugh. "What are you meaning?"

"From joy, Jeff", Nick said and leaned closer. "You like the fact that I am standing right here, next to you and holding your hand", he continued and gave a small squeeze. "I can hear your heartbeat here, Jeffy-", _Shit_. "-and I bet you can even hear mine too-" _That's true_. "-you are nervous, Jeff. Overprotective for Mona and that is the great sign of the awesome father", he told, smiling sweetly. "I know you want to protect her but are you sure you can do it on your own, Jeff… Trent told me that you have been on breaking point many times."

Jeff held his breath and looked at Nick with wide eyes, feeling tears building behind them.

"I am not saying that I must be in your life, Jeff… But I am saying and suggesting that I would be in it. I _want_ to be part of it", Nick said and took a deep breath.

"N-Nick, I-" Jeff started but the brunet stopped him, putting his finger on his lips. "I like you, Jeff… Ever since we were at Dalton I have liked you", he told and let out a breathy laugh.

"I can't believe it that I have holding my feelings this long… and I haven't moved on. But I am happy that I didn't, because you are here now-", Nick brushed his thumb over the blonde's cheekbone. "-beautiful as ever, breathtaking and strong. I adore you, Jeff."

Well, now the blond was crying. Because no one has ever said that to him. And there was now, Nick his high school best friend who was the first one saying those words to him. Would it be any better right now?

Jeff's breath hitched again as he saw Nick leaning forward. He felt the brunet's breath against his lips. "C-can I…?" the brunet asked nervously and cleared his throat. "K-kiss you, Jeff?"

The blond nodded slowly and then faster. The brunet let out a breath of relief and placed his lips on the blonde's own. The kiss was sweet and slow. Nick felt like he was tearing apart from joy, because this kiss. It was worth of those 5 years.

Nick put his hands on the blonde's waist gently and pulled himself a little closer.

They pulled away and Jeff opened his eyes, not even remembering when he had closed them. Nick smiled at him adoringly and pecked his cheek. The blond gave him a smile too and lowered his gaze on ground, blushing. He can't believe that he did that in front of all these people, in public place. And in front of Mona… _wait a second_.

The blonde's eyes widened when he didn't feel the girl's hand in his anymore. Jeff turned to look at his left side, but for his horror Mona wasn't there. "Oh my God", the blond breathed and put his hands on his hair, panicking and looking around.

Nick frowned. "What is it?"

"M-M-Mona… she… she is gone", the blond cried and looked around. Nick's eyes widened and he looked at the space where the girl had been standing. Jeff's heart was beating fast. He didn't see her.

The blond turned to look at Nick, tears falling on his cheeks. "N-Nick, I-I don't know what to do", he told and bit his lower lip. Jeff felt like he couldn't breath right now. "I am horrible dad… Oh my God, where is she?!"

"J-Jeff calm down, we can-"

"How I am supposed to calm down, Nick!" the blond yelled. "Mona is somewhere in this fucking house all alone and probably scared as hell! I-I can't believe I didn't see her walking away", Jeff's eyes widened. "They are going to take Mona away from me… Oh shit! The social democrat is going to my apartment and took her away and I am going to jail and my sister hates me and-and-!"

"Jeff, you are starting to hyperventilate and pass out if you don't calm down", Nick said and placed his hands on the other male's shoulders. The blond looked at the brunet's eyes brokenly.

"We are going to find her, together okay?" Nick said and gave him a pointing look. Jeff swallowed harshly. "Yes", he said with weak whisper. The brunet smiled sadly and pecked his cheek one more time. Then they left to find Mona.

* * *

"Mona!" Jeff yelled and ran to the girl, who was looking at the aquarium with full of kissers. Mona turned around and tilted his head, from Jeff's worried tone. The blond man immediately developed the girl in his arms and let out a relieved sob. "Oh my God, Mona", he told. "You scared me… I thought you-"

"Daddy, this place is full of colorful and different, even beautiful fishes", the girl started. She was really oblivious about Jeff's worry. Then she lowered her voice. "I even saw a shark… it was pretty small though, but still."

Jeff stared at the girl taking a harsh breaths and hugged her again. He really didn't know what else he should do now.

"Daddy?" Mona started. "Are you crying? Why are you so sad?" the girl asked confused. Then her eyes widened. "You didn't find those bunnies yet?"

Jeff let out a small laugh and shook his head. "No, no", he started and swallowed. "Daddy didn't find those yet."

"Jeff, did you find Mo-" Nick stopped when he saw the scene next to him and let out a relieved breath. Thank God, Mona was okay.

Jeff got up from the ground and scooped Mona into his arms. "Why don't we go and get you a cute and huge balloon, before we continue our trip?" the blond asked. Mona's eyes widened in excitement and she nodded.

The blond man walked next to Nick and offered his hand to him. The brunet looked at Jeff's hand dumbly, but then grinned. He took a grip of the offered hand and then the three walked out of the house.

"Thanks, Nick", the blond said looking at the brunet. Nick turned his head to look at him confused. "For what?"

Jeff shrugged. "For everything… being here for me", he told, smiling and looking forward. The brunet blinked few times before he grinned. Nick simply let go of Jeff's hand, which caused Jeff frown.

But the frown disappeared when Nick wrap his arm around the blonde's waist. Nick kissed his temple softly. "Anything for you guys", he told and squeezed Jeff's side and smiled to Mona, who was looking around as excited as she has been whole day.

How on earth, Nick got this lucky again?

* * *

**A/N: See, are they together now?**

**Until the next chapter~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry about this O.O And this note is quick too, because I have to go to jogging... because that is my hobby... and I need to lose weight... don't know really why but I have problems! not really... I am rambling really badly so just... read this chapter :D**

**AGAIN I WILL CORRECT THIS LATER D:**

* * *

_**Flower Petals**_

_**Chapter 5 - Date**_

* * *

"Why are you stressing?" Trent asked, crossing his arms on his chest. He cocked his eyebrow at the blond man, who was particularly running around his room and chanting 'oh God, oh God' continuously.

"It's just Nick", Trent told shrugging.

Jeff actually stopped for a moment and pointed at his friend with a nervous smile. "Exactly!" he told and then walked to his wardrobe.

Trent fought against the urge to roll his eyes and turned to look at Clarissa, who was coloring with Mona.

"Clarissa, you are a woman", Trent said and brushed his hair away from his forehead. The woman turned to look at him. "Good point there", she told a little bit confused and suspicious.

"Yes and women are close Jeff's heart", he started and heard a scowl from the blond. "I think you should help him with his clothes."

Clarissa looked at Jeff, who was looking at his wardrobe… again. The woman sighed. "Jeffrey, honey?" he said and the blond turned to look at her, fist almost all the way in his mouth. Clarissa got up from her seat and walked next to the blond, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I think you look great and do not stress, okay? You'll do just fine."

"You think?" Jeff said shyly and looking slightly suspicious. Clarissa noticed this and rolled her eyes. "Oh for the fuck-"

"Language!" Trent yelled from the table, where he had now moved. Next to Mona.

Clarissa walked next to Mona and smiled down at her. "Mona, do you think your dad looks good?" she asked and rubbed the little girl's shoulder. Mona rose her eyes from the drawing and nodded, smiling. "Daddy looks always good", she told and then stopped in awe: "Can men be beautiful too?"

She was watching Clarissa with awe and the woman giggled. "It is pretty unusual, but maybe you are right", she told and turned back to Jeff. "He looks beautiful."

* * *

Nick drove his car right to Jeff's apartment and got out, just to wait his date arrive. This was the night. This was the day he had waited for a long time. Five freaking years and now his waiting was done. Because he, Nicholas Damian Duval had a date with Jeffrey Seth Sterling. Hell yeah.

He heard a door opening and saw Jeff walking towards him, smiling shyly and nervously. Nick took in the blonde's outfit and resist urge to drool. Because seriously, those kind of jeans should be forbidden in law.

"Hi", the brunet breathed and smiled dreamily. Jeff smiled and waved his hand as a hi. Nick skipped to his side and opened passenger seat door for Jeff. Jeff thanked Nick and sat in the car as Nick walked back around and sat on his own side.

"So", Jeff said cocking his eyebrow as he fixed his seatbelt. Nick started the engine and grinned. "I am taking you to eat something and then we are going to walk next to the river", the brunet told. Jeff's face lit up: "Really?"

Nick nodded and drove out from the parking lot. The blond whistled. "Nice, that's… romantic. I am waiting happily."

* * *

"Oh my God", Nick said with wide eyes. Jeff giggled at his expression when the brunet had taken the first bite of his chocolate dessert. Nick swallowed it and flashed a dreamy smile. "I would marry this", he told seriously and took the second piece.

Jeff cocked his eyebrow and said thoughtfully: "How I have the feeling that this had happened before?"

Nick shook his head and the blond was sure that he heard _I don't care, eating. _Jeff smiled broadly and turned back to Nick. "The second Dalton year at Thad's pool party. Kurt had made that freaking delicious chocolate cake", the blond told grinning and took his own spoon.

Nick swallowed and nodded. "Oh yeah", he told and then started to think that day. He remembered all the laughing and pranks they made at Wes and Blaine. Nick also remembered…

The brunet turned into crimson and he hung his head. Jeff tilted his head confused. "What is it?" he asked, blinking. Nick let out a nervous laugh and he rubbed back of his neck. "No… it's just… It's really embarrassing", he mumbled.

"What?" Jeff asked grinning. Now he really wanted to know. Nick sighed: "Well, you remember when I told that I have liked you a long time already?"

The blond nodded suspiciously. "Do I want to know where this is going? Is this going out of PG class?" he asked eyeing other people in restaurant.

"Do you want to know?" the brunet asked.

"Well there is two my favorite things", Jeff started and pointed at Nick with his spoon. "One, an embarrassing story", he told and the grinned: "Two, an embarrassing story about Nick."

"Ass", Nick muttered playfully and Jeff shrugged.

"Okay", Nick started. He took a deep breath. "Well, when we were at that pool party… That is kind of the day when I started to like you", the brunet told and Jeff nodded. "Oh…" then he frowned. "Wait… why you think that is embarrassing?"

"Because I stared at your ass and lean body all the time", Nick blurted out and clapped his hand over his mouth. Jeff almost choked on his own dessert and blushed madly, wheezing. He looked at Nick with wide eyes. "A-are you kidding? Please say you are joking."

Nick smiled shyly. "Not really", he told and the blond nodded and cleared his throat. "Ugh…" and then there was really awkward silence. "Can we change…"

"…yes we can", Nick answered quickly and asked the waitress to bring them a bill. Nick paid their bill and then they walked out of the restaurant.

Jeff stretched his arms up to air and hummed. "That was probably the best meal for a long, long time", he told and breathed deep. Nick chuckled and slid his arm around the blonde's waits. Then he understand what he did. "Uh… is this, you know, okay?" he asked carefully.

Jeff smiled and nodded. "It is okay", he told, but didn't look at Nick. However the brunet saw how, even Jeff's ears were a little red. He grinned and slid his arm back, pulling the blond man a little closer.

* * *

They walked side to side down the path, next to the river and talked various things. The evening had been just amazing and more than Jeff or Nick had expected.

"Kurt wants to see you", Nick said suddenly, changing the subject from his work to their old friends. Jeff sighed. "Well… I want to see him too but", he trailed of biting his lip. "It just… He is probably pretty mad at me, right?"

Nick stared at him and blinked. "Why would he be mad at you?" he asked confused. Jeff stopped his walking. "Nick", he started and rubbed his forehead. "I haven't talked to Kurt in 5 years… And we are… _were_ best friends at Dalton."

"I thought I was your best friend", Nick pouted and Jeff rolled his eyes. "I have other friends too Nicholas, thank you very much", he told and sighed again. "But seriously, he is mad at me. Kurt is diva and I know him… Even better that Blaine, believe me."

Nick nodded slowly and they started to walk again. "Okay, very well", he said and then added: "But are you sure, you don't want to see him? Meet him again? Good reunion?"

Jeff thought a moment. It would be nice to see Kurt again, when he thought it really much. And he really missed the blue-eyed boy. They had pretty fun time at Dalton, when Nick wasn't around or he had something else to do.

"Okay", Jeff said, smiling. "I guess I would want to see him… But not today or this week. Let's think a day when it fits."

Nick beamed and kissed his cheek, causing Jeff obviously blush. "That is great, Kurt would love that!"

* * *

Nick dropped Jeff back to his apartment and opened the blonde's door offering him a hand to help Jeff out of the car. Jeff turned to look at Nick and smiled. "Thank you", he told. "I had really, really great time."

Nick nodded in agreement. "Probably… no, definitely the best evening of my life", he told grinning and Jeff managed a small giggle. But he was agreeing. Definitely agreeing with Nick.

The brunet bit his lip nervously. "Jeff… would you", he started but trailed off. "Would you… like to be… my boyfriend?" he asked. He just had to ask it, because they had already kissed many times. They were at date. He wanted to make sure, what Jeff thought.

The blond had a faint blush on his cheeks, but he managed to not smile shyly this time, but he flashed a cheeky grin. "Aren't we already?"

Nick looked at him and tried to progress his words. His eyes widened and he smiled widely. "You… are you serious?" he said excitedly and looked like a same puppy as Blaine had looked at Dalton when he saw Kurt.

Jeff didn't even manage to say anything, when Nick pulled him against his chest laughing happily. "Oh my God", the brunet breathed. "This. Is. The. Happiest. Day. Of. My. Life!" he told stopping after every word. The blond sniggered and hugged the brunet back.

Nick leaned back and cocked his eyebrow. "I am going to kiss you now", he told seriously and Jeff hummed. "Bossy now, aren't we?" he asked when Nick was already leaning in.

"Five years, Jeff. Five. Years", the brunet told against the blonde's lips. "Yeah, yeah", Jeff muttered.

* * *

Jeff opened his apartment door and stepped in with a dreamy smile. He threw his keys on the table and slid down against the door, smiling a dopey smile.

Clarissa walked with Trent to door frame and they looked at the blond man amused. Trent crossed his arms. "Good night?" he asked and the blond only giggled and breathed: "The best."

Clarissa smiled. "I told you", she said and took her own jacket. Jeff took it away from her and placed it back. The woman looked at the blond with confused face. "What on… Jeff?"

"You and Trent are going to stay here and stand my teenage boy rambling about my night and drink some hot chocolate", he told smiling and hopped pass them. "But first I want to see my little princess", he sang happily and opened Mona's room quietly.

Trent blinked and sniggered. "Oh my God", he told and grinned at Clarissa. "Nick. Got. It. Bad."

* * *

**A/N: ...short but don't acre... Okay actually I do care but I am sorry okay :( but this chapter was kind of the chapter between the real story... get it? No? So to put this simply, the REAL story continues in the next chapter :) Stay tuned~**

**Reviews~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Long Author note coming...**

**So first of all... After this chapter I will wrote one or two more, before this story is going on Hiatus. Because I am leaving to Tenerife 21st of May and I come back 29th of May... after that I have three or four days left from my grammar school and next year I will start High School... So next time, after those two or one chapter I will upload on Summer Holiday, and this story will also end on summer.**

**Also, my another fanfiction called You Found Me (Thadbastian) will become to its end at summer. Right now I have pretty much troubles to continue it because last time I left it on cliffhanger, and yeah...**

**After, when those two stories are done, I will start I'll make you Fall in love with me sequel, once again... Because I deleted the first version because it just was pure shit (sorry...) so I will start it over. :)**

**of course there will be at least one Thadbastian/Niff story coming, two Wevid stories and multi-paired horror story ;)But because I want that to be really good, I'll maybe release it at the end of the summer... I don't know :)**

**And then! **_Emiily.23 _**I want to apologize from you, that I haven't been online this week... I have final tests next week and I just want to do well at them and and some stuff has happened to me, but I think you can read them better at Tumblr :) I will write you there, okay?**

**And then fangirling... Is Blaine actually going to ask Kurt to marry him? Because that would be just... awesome? Quick? I still want my Klaine back thought! And maybe they do deserve this, because Kurt had got shit all 2nd season and almost half of the 3rd season(Sebastian...) and then at 4th season... Why won't you let him be happy?! But because next episode is going to be the last episode of the 4th season, we Klainers will be suffering whole summer... Crying already?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee... or niff... I do not own anything but the plot of this story... I don't also own the word Disclaimer, because if I do, it would be DisKLAINER :) get it... no? slow day, huh?**

**anyway, off with the story~ and guess who are on this chapter? :)**

* * *

_**Flower Petals**_

_**Chapter 6 - The Diva And His Musician**_

* * *

Nick took a deep breath as he stood behind the closed door. He looked at his watch and then the door again. _He wouldn't be at work, right? _The brunet thought and sighed. Nick rose his hand to the door and knocked. After all, Jeff had asked him to do this, since he himself freaked out by the idea.

And what doesn't man do for his love? Or what doesn't man do to get love back… and kisses and hugs? Totally, worth it.

Nick and Jeff had managed their first month together right now and everything seemed to be well between them. Mona was, for Nick's lucky, really excited and fine about this change to get another man in her life. Actually it made her more happy that she got new friend to watch Disney movies.

Nick loved the girl and just being around her, made the brunet smile. And of course he loved Jeff too. But that is the thing what they hadn't told to each other yet. The _love…_

The brunet didn't want to push Jeff into anything, even he was sure that the blond was waiting for him to make the first move. Jeff would get that, but not yet. Because Nick didn't want to lose them, like never.

Nick turned to look at the door again and frowned. He knocked again. _Maybe he is at work… on Saturday?_

Nope. He wasn't.

"Yeah, I am coming", the familiar voice was heard and the feet steps came closer the door.

Soon the door was opened and Nick smiled brightly at the sight of his friend. "Hello", he greeted and waved his hand.

Kurt Hummel, the boy who spied at the at Dalton two seven years ago, hasn't changed. At. All.

He was still wearing a very fashionable clothes. Well he was studying fashion right now… so… Sure, Kurt was maybe a little bit taller but he has same features.

Kurt's glasz eyes widened in shock. "Oh… my… _Nick_?" he said in disbelief. Then out of no where, a wide grin spread across his lips and he wrapped his arms around Nick and hugged him firmly. "How long…. 2 months? Really, Nick", he told and pulled away. "And you just say _hello_?"

Nick smiled sheepishly. "Surprise?" he said dumbly and there it was. Kurt Hummel's infamous bitch face and eye roll. The brunet hadn't even notice how much he had missed that look.

"Anyway, come in", Kurt said and opened the door wider and walked back inside, Nick right after him. The brunet closed the door and looked around, nodding impressed. Of course, Kurt's apartment would look amazing. Actually his and Blaine's…

"Where's Blaine?" he asked and frowned.

"At shop", Kurt told shrugging and then pointed at the kitchen. "Coffee?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, sure", Nick answered and walked to sit down to table. He hummed. "So you seriously let Blaine go alone at the store?" he said and heard the taller man snort. "I tried to go with him, but he took it pretty dramatically", he told grinning.

"How so?" Nick asked. Kurt walked to table with two coffee cups. "He rambled whole fifteen minutes how he is a big boy already and can survive alone at the store", Kurt told, grinning and added: "Well, _bigger_."

Nick took a sip from his coffee and almost choked on it. "He can be not taller, right?"

Kurt sighed with fake sadness. "He is not hobbit anymore… but still not as tall as I am", he told and Nick gasped dramatically. "Our hobbit is ruined!"

They both smiled down at their cups. Kurt cleared his throat. "So… umm.. How are you doing?" he asked carefully.

Last time when he and Nick had talked, Nick was pretty much in mess, because of his feelings with Jeff. And of course, Kurt had helped him with those.

Nick smiled brightly. "I am fine… I am actually really good", he told. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise and his jaw dropped. He had no idea that the brunet could… well, be this cheerful.

He cracked a small smile of relief. "Oh, that is good, I guess?" he told.

"Actually, I have a reason why I came here, Kurt", Nick told and took another sip. Kurt tilted his head confused. "Oh, okay…. Shoot", he told.

"Umm, yeah", Nick started awkwardly. _Damn you, Sterling… _he cursed in his mind, because he really didn't want to do this alone. But once again, what the man doesn't do for his love, right?

"I came here because I would like to invite you and Blaine to-" _dinner? No that would just sound weird… And pathetic, cause they don't know I am dating… _"-sleepover." _Oh that is just embarrassing, Duval._

Kurt blinked few times before he snorted. "What on earth, are you teenage boy or something?" he grinned and Nick flushed. He just couldn't take this.

"Okay, it is dinner actually", the brunet told truthfully. "With me and… my boyfriend." _Damn that word still feels good._

Kurt spurted his coffee out and coughed. He wheezed and took deep breath. "B-b-b-boyfriend?!" he rambled and Nick nodded, trying not to look so smug. But he was sure that he was failing miserably.

Kurt looked at him in disbelief. "So, you are… totally over _him_?" Kurt asked unsure and narrowing his eyes a little. This just made Nick grin even more smugly. He shook his head and mouthed 'Nope'.

Kurt frowned confused. "You aren't?" he started and leaned on his seat. "Then what on earth are you… wait…"

This was one of the moments when Nick hopes that he would have his camera with him. Because Kurt's face right now, it's worth of everything.

"You… you… Are you dating Jeff?!" Kurt exclaimed and jumped up from his seat. Nick took a deep breath and his grin turned into dreamy smile. "Yeah", he told, leaning against his elbows.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "So he is in New York… I will kill him slowly and painfully", he said and Nick was sure that he was talking to himself. Kurt sat down again. "So… how is he? Is he at that Dancing Academy?"

Nick opened his mouth to answer. Then he just closed it and bit his lip, not knowing what to tell him. Sure Kurt was Jeff's, like really good friend. But it felt just wrong to tell him…

"Why don't you ask him today?" Nick said smiling and winked. "I bet you guys have a lot of talk about", he added.

Kurt nodded and huffed annoyed. "He bet we do!" he told and took his phone from his pocket, when he felt it vibrate. Nick saw how Kurt's face softened and he made small _aww _sound.

"From Blaine?" Nick said cocking his eyebrow. Kurt smiled at him smugly and nodded. Nick couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You are still being just sickenly cute after all these years", he told. "So what did he say?"

"Oh, just saying that he will buy me some flowers", the glasz eyed boy told. Nick turned to look at him with wide eyes. "Say what?"

Kurt frowned. "Buy me flowers", he repeated. The brunet opened his mouth and closed it again. Then he had just one word in his mind: _Shit._

* * *

Jeff put the rose vase down and tilted his head, to admire his newest arrangement. He smiled approval and closed the class door.

"Jeffrey", his working mate, Sally said and the blond turned around. "What is it?" he asked confused. The woman motioned him to walk next to her and Jeff obeyed.

"Does this look… stupid, you know?" she asked and pointed at the flower arrangement she had done. Jeff blinked few times and then looked at the beautiful vase with lilies. The blond whistled. "Wow… not bad, Sally", he told smiling brightly.

"You think?" the woman asked a little bit suspicious. Jeff put his arm around her shoulders. "Of course, this is just beautiful… Is it to someone's wedding?"

Sally nodded and frowned in disbelief. "Yeah… actually some guy called from… was it from Chicago and ordered beautiful lily arrangements for the love of his life", she told and sighed dreamily. "Nice isn't it."

Jeff grinned. "Yeah, yeah…" he told and walked to cash, to do everyday's checking there. Sally walked next to him and made a happy sound. "Oh, look!" she exclaimed. "A customer."

Jeff's head shot up as the door bell ringed and a man walked in. The man was just… familiar. Short, gelled hair… hazel eyes… Jeff was sure that this man had some familiar features from…

"Shit!" the blond whisper yelled and kneeled down, behind the counter. _Oh my God! It's Blaine Freaking Anderson… shit, shit, shit! No, just…. Why this store you God damn hobbit?! _

Sally blinked surprised and looked down. "Jeffrey?" she said but the blond man put his finger on his lips and shushed. The woman looked at the man and flashed her a smile, before kneeling down at Jeff.

"What?" she asked, trying not to laugh at Jeff's panicking face. Sally frowned and then a sly smirk spread across her face. "Is he one of your guys, you know?" she asked with a wink.

"Ew… No", Jeff said and shook his head to get all the mental images away. "He is not even my type", the blond muttered. Sally cocked her eyebrow. "You have a type?"

"Not short, not tall and brunet", he told shortly and shrugged. Sally grinned. "I am your type?"

"Sally, I am gay…"

"So am I", the woman told. "Anyway", Jeff said, not wanting to continue the conversation. "He… he is… one of my friends who I haven't been in contact in five years", the blond told quietly.

Sally nodded slowly. "You want me to take this, while you crawl to backroom?" she asked. Jeff's eyes widened hopefully. "You would do that?" he asked.

Sally rolled his eyes. "Of course, now go before I change my mind", she told and stood up, ignoring Jeff's rambling about how he loved her forever. She shook her head in disbelief as Jeff started to crawl away.

The hazel eyed man was blinking at her confused. "Umm… bad time?" he asked. Sally smiled. "No, no at all", she told flashing a beautiful smile. "So, how can I help you?"

* * *

"Mona! Honey, can you open the door?" Jeff asked from the kitchen. "Okay, daddy!" the girl told and ran to the door. She jumped to reach the door knob and the door clicked open.

"Nicky!" the girl exclaimed happily. The brunet grinned and lifted the girl up. "Hello, beautiful princess", he cooed and kissed her cheek. "Where's your daddy?"

Mona giggled and pointed at kitchen. "He is making the dessert… He told that he makes pancakes just because its your favorite", she told and blinked. "But it is a secret!"

Nick sniggered and put the girl down. "Of course it is", he told and took of his jacket and shoes, to walk after the girl inside.

"We did some a nice pictures at day care today!" Mona told in awe. Nick gasped dramatically. "Oh my… Can I see them?" he asked and the girl nodded, dashing to her room. The brunet almost died in adorableness.

Nick walked to kitchen, quietly and found the blond man standing in front of the stove, reading a cooking book and biting his lip. The brunet leaned to door frame and took a moment admire his boyfriend.

Then he just couldn't help but sneak behind Jeff and wrap his arms around his waist, placing a small kiss to his neck. "Hello, beautiful", he purred and the blond man let our a small yelp.

Jeff tilted his head and took a deep breath, dropping his head on Nick's shoulder. "Holy shit, Nick", he whined and closed his eyes. "Don't ever do that, okay?"

Nick smiled apolitically and kissed his cheek. "Sorry", he muttered. Then he eyed at the pancakes and grinned. "Well, well", he started and cocked his eyebrow flirtatiously. Jeff blushed and knew exactly what was in his mind. Nick threw his hands up. "Okay I won't tease you", he told and leaned against the counter.

"How was your day?" the brunet asked. Jeff put the spatula down and looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "You won't ever guess what happened", he breathed and ran his hand through his mussed hair.

"Blaine came to flower shop?" Nick said. Because he knew that.

Jeff's jaw dropped. "Y-yes… How did you-?"

Nick sighed and smiled. "Kurt got a message from Blaine, that he would get him some flowers so…" the brunet shrugged. "O-oh…" Jeff said shortly, turning back to stove.

"So how was Kurt? Do they come here today?" the blond asked. Nick hummed and smiled again. "Yup, Kurt said that they would come at evening."

"Oh, great", Jeff smiled in relief and turned the stove off. "Mona is staying here too by the way", he added. Nick's eyes widened slightly. "A-are you sure?"

Jeff sighed. "Of course I am… She is not a secret, I mean she was but… They are Kurt and Blaine, so?" he trailed off and checked the cookbook again. The brunet tilted his head. "Okay", he told.

"Can you go and say Mona that the pancakes are ready?"

"Sure", Nick told and gave one last kiss on Jeff's cheek, before walking out.

* * *

The door bell rang. Jeff froze and looked at Nick, who cocked his eyebrow. "When the door bell rings, usually you go and open the door, you know?" the brunet joked and the blond rolled his eyes, pulling the brunet with him.

Jeff took a deep breath and opened the door. He smiled shyly when he saw Kurt and Blaine, standing there hand in hand. Blaine whistled. "Wow, it was true", the hazel eyed man told.

Kurt narrowed his eyed. "Jeffrey Seth Sterling", he hissed and the blond froze, Nick's hand squeezing his waist. "Y-yes?" he stuttered. He really had waited for a huge amount of yelling from Kurt, but… that never came.

Because, the first thing what Jeff noticed was hand full of his best friend. Kurt pulled back and grinned. "So you are not a ghost", he said nodding. Kurt stepped aside and now it was Blaine's turn to hug the blond. "Shit, you seriously just disappeared for 5 years, Sterling", he told and patted Jeff's back. The blond huffed out a laugh.

He motioned them to go inside and Nick took both of their jackets. However, just when Kurt and Blaine were walking to living room Jeff stopped them. "Umm… Before you go… here, I want to tell you something", he whispered.

Kurt looked at Blaine confused, not really knowing why the blond man was whispering. "O-okay, what is it?" Blaine said a little bit unsure.

"Umm…" Jeff mumbled and looked at Nick, who nodded smiling. Just as Jeff was opening his mouth the sound was heard from the living room.

"Daddy! The movie ended."

Kurt's eyes widened as did Blaine's. That was definitely a little girl's voice. "D-daddy?" Kurt asked and looked at the blond man. Jeff sighed and turned around, just as Mona was walking to hall. She froze because of the new faces and hid herself behind Nick's leg.

The brunet chuckled and kneeled down to lift her up. He whispered to her ear that it was okay, but Mona refused to look and hid her face in Nick's neck. Jeff rolled his eyes amused.

"So, Kurt, Blaine", Jeff started and walked next to Nick. "This is Mona, my-"

"-daughter", Blaine finished in awe and Kurt just stared. Jeff bit his lip and shook his head. "Actually… why don't we sit down and I'll explain?"

* * *

So, it ended up to be really hard to explain. Well harder to Kurt and Blaine than it was to Nick. The brunet had his arms around the blonde's waist all the time as Jeff revealed the story to the couple.

Kurt had his hand in front of his mouth and his eyes wandered between Jeff, Blaine and Mona, who was humming and playing with her dolls on the floor. He was also really nearby the tears. But Blaine's hand squeezing his kept him focus.

"That… was it", Jeff told and smiled weakly. Nick leaned to kiss his temple and whispered something in his ear. Kurt shook his head. "You don't have to keep your tears away, Jeff…" the glasz eyed man told, when he noticed that Jeff was trembling.

The blond took a deep breath. "I am just so tired of crying…" he mumbled and looked at Mona. The girl turned around, her eyes widening. She stood up and walked to couch. "Why is daddy crying?" she asked. Jeff smiled and scooped the girl up on his lap and kissed her forehead.

Blaine grinned and leaned his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "She is so cute and beautiful", he cooed and Nick nodded, sighing. He ruffled Mona's blond hair, making the girl squirm and giggle. "She really is."

Kurt snapped his fingers. "I would like to make some clothes at her", he told with wide eyes and looked at Jeff. "Huge flood of inspiration came to my mind", he breathed. Jeff snorted along with Blaine.

Mona's head whipped to look at Kurt, still a little bit shyly. She tilted her head. "You make clothes?" she asked and the man nodded, smiling. Mona's eyes widened. "Like beautiful dresses! Like the Fairy Godmother?" she asked in awe.

Kurt grinned. "Of course, but I make more beautiful", he told and winked. Mona looked just amazed and she turned to look at Blaine. "Are you making the mice turn into horses?" she asked. Blaine sniggered but shook his head. "I am afraid that I can't do that", he told.

"Oh… That's okay", Mona told and shrugged. "My daddy is playing with flowers everyday! I think that is cool, because I like how he smells like flowers when he comes to pick me up."

Blaine looked at Jeff. "Playing with flowers?" he asked confused and Jeff blushed, causing Nick to snigger.

"Why don't we Mona go and get some drinks to our guests", Nick asked and the girl nodded, taking the man's hand. Then they left the room.

"I am working at that flower shop, nearby that Music Studio", Jeff mumbled and Blaine's eyes widened. "I-I went there today! Why I didn't see you?"

"Because I crawled away… literally", the blond told deadpanned. Kurt giggled and Blaine looked hurt. "Why? Didn't you want to see me?"

The blond sighed and rubbed his shoulder. "Of course I wanted, but…" he trailed off and looked at his lap. "That was just so embarrassing, because all of you are doing your dream jobs and I am working some kind of flower shop…"

"Hey", Kurt stopped him. "I am working at Vogue right now… My dream was NYADA, but… I thought that it was along time dream so I must find a new one", he told and reached to take Jeff's hand. "Besides, you are young… You have time."

Jeff looked at his best friend's eyes and smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Kurt…"

"We are best friends", the brunet told. "We help each other."

* * *

**A/N: well... that was it...**

**also this chapter had a secret hint there :D I would seriously give you guys a cookie if someone noticed it! But it will be revealed in later chapters ;)**

**reviews~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay~ fast update :)))) Thank you for your reviews again and thank you all the alerts, because whew! I couldn't have ever imagine that this story would get even that much attention :O That is just amazing and I love all of you! Seriously, thank you :)**

**ANSWERS:**

_Eraman:_ **Actually we will find out (soon) why Thad left :) And there will be oh so much more those scenes where David is bothering Nick... so so much... and if that isn't enough, even Wes will join with David to that fun. :)**

_Niffaholic:_ **The only thing what I will answer to you is ;) Because that will be one thing... and that will be unexpected thing :D Just wait for it!**

**But anyway! Off with the story and have fun with reading :)**

* * *

_**Flower Petals**_

_**Chapter 7 - Daddy, Me and …**_

* * *

"Nicholas", Jeff said with a warning tone at his phone. He could almost hear Nick smirking on the other side and resist urge to roll his eyes. Sally looked at his friend with an amused expression.

"_Come on_, babe", Nick cooed and Jeff blushed from the pet name, but shake it off and sighed. "Are you sure? You know that begging is not attractive?" the blond mumbled, running his hand through his blond hair. He heard a dark chuckle from the other side of the phone and rolled his eyes. "Way to have a dirty mind, Nick. Good job… are you teenager?"

Nick sniggered. "Maybe I am, physically", the brunet answered and cleared his throat. "But please, Jeff… I manage to get Mona from daycare. You don't have to always call Trent or Clarissa", he told pointedly.

Jeff sighed and leaned the wall. "Are you sure, Nick? Why you want to do it?" he mumbled.

"I am your boyfriend, Jeff", Nick told. "My job is helping you and protect you. Plus, you are stressing again."

Jeff blinked. "How is that?"

Nick sniggered. "Because, I can hear your hair ruffling, which is because you are running your hand through it. Which you do only when you are panicked or stressed."

Jeff hummed impressed. Nick knew him really well, that was kind of endearing. "Okay", he told. "You can get Mona from her daycare, but you must come here after that."

"Yes! Thank you so much, Jeff", Nick said and for a minute sounded like an excited puppy. _Sounded? Wait, what?_

* * *

Nick parked his car on the parking lot and climbed out. He got the address from Jeff, who had also told him all the details. And about the possible talk with Mona's teacher, about Nick's intentions for Jeff and Mona.

The brunet shook his head from the thoughts and walked towards the entrance. He opened the house's door and walked to a huge room, which had children playing there with legos and other toys.

He saw Mona, sitting with a small brunet haired girl and giggling. They were playing with Barbie's. Nick made a soft aww sound and smiled softly at her. She was just so adorable and beautiful. Nick was sure that Mona would be a real heart breaker for all the guy's who tries to woo her, when she grows up.

Mona glanced up and saw Nick standing at the door frame. Nick waved at her and a huge smile spread across the girl's lips. She put the Barbie down and ran towards the brunet man.

"Nicky!"

Nick laughed as the girl jumped to hug him. The man scooped the girl up and kissed her cheek soundly. "Hello there, little princess", he cooed. Mona smiled a little but tilted her head in confusion. "Where's daddy?"

"Your daddy is at work, so I offered to get you", he told smiling. "So why don't you collect your stuffs so we can go to Flower Store to see your daddy?"

Mona squealed happily and Nick put her back to floor. The girl ran to get her back-bag.

A throat was cleared behind him and Nick turned around quickly. There was a middle aged woman standing there with a kind smile on her lips. "Why hello, my name is Mary Jackson", she told sweetly and Nick couldn't help but smile too. He offered his hand to woman. "Nicholas Duval, but call me Nick. People call me Nicholas only when I am in trouble."

The woman laughed and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Nick", she told.

"So you are here for Mona?" she asked smiling more widely than before. Nick nodded smiling. "Yeah, she is such a sweet and adorable little girl", the man sighed and crossed his arms dreamily.

Mary nodded and tilted her head. "Are you Jeffrey's boyfriend?" she asked straightly. Well, Jeff had warned Nick about Mary's straightforwardness. So without blushing furiously, Nick nodded. Proudly.

Mary nodded and hummed. "You two make a great pair, you know", she told gently and sighed. "Jeff had been through a lot, which you probably know…"

Nick nodded again. "Yeah… He is amazing and don't deserve that…" he mumbled, Mary nodding in agreement.

Mona ran back to Nick and the man scooped her up again. They said their goodbye's to everyone and left the house.

* * *

"Daddy!"

Jeff turned around and smiled at Mona, who ran inside the store, Nick hot in his heels.

The blond walked behind the counter and kneeled in front of the girl, who jumped on his neck. "Hello, honey. Have nice day?" he asked and kissed Mona's temple. The girl nodded excited. Jeff ruffled her hair and stood up again.

Sally walked to sight and gasped. "Mona our little flower princess", she gushed and scooped the girl up, whirling her around. Mona laughed and Jeff rolled his eyes amused.

"Sally", he started and the woman turned to look at the blond man with a smile. She noticed Nick and her mouth dropped. "This must be Nicholas, then?" she said with a small and stunned voice, which made Jeff frown.

Sally laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry, Jeffrey. I won't steal him", she told and winked at the blond man. Sally turned back to Nick and offered a hand shake. "I am Sally and Jeffrey's working partner here", she told.

Nick grinned politely and shook her head "Nice to meet you, Sally. I am Nicholas but you already knew that so…"

Sally sniggered and looked at Jeff evilly. "Oh I know who you are", she started. "Jeff won't shut up about you and your abs", Sally told winking and the blond spluttered and slapped her arm, blushing. Nick smirked and looked at Jeff, humming. But Jeff shot him a warningly look.

Mona blinked confused and tilted her head. "What are abs, daddy?"

Jeff turned to look at Mona with wide eyes and Sally laughed. "Why don't we Mona go and water the flowers?" she told and the girl immediately forgot her question. "Okay! I love that!" she cried and the woman smiled, dragging the kid with her.

Jeff groaned and leaned against Nick's shoulder. "I will kill that woman…" he mumbled against the fabric. Nick patted his back comfortably and smiled. Jeff pulled away so he was looking right into his eyes.

"Hi", Jeff mumbled, blushing faintly. Nick smiled and stoked his cheek. "Hi", he told back and kissed his lips gently.

"So", Nick started as his hands were settled on the blonde's hips. "You like my abs, huh?"

He should have know that he would earn a hit to hi head.

* * *

"Sorry, Jeffrey… You won't be mad that I have to leave earlier?" Sally asked as she wore her jacket on. Jeff rolled his eyes. "For a hundred time, no I am not angry", he told and practically pushed the woman out of the store.

"You go and have fun on your date, Sally", he told and winked. "I bet she will love you!"

As Jeff closed the store's door, he found Nick looking at him confused. "Sally likes girls?" he asked, blinking. Jeff nodded smiling.

"Well, you were jealous for no reason", the brunet said winking. Jeff rolled his eyes. "Shut up", he mumbled.

"What are these?" Mona asked in awe and pointed at the beautiful pink flower. Jeff glanced up and smiled. "Those would be orchid's", he told and stroked the flower's leaf. Mona stared at the flower and tilted her head.

"Why does it look so odd?" she asked and turned to look at Jeff. "Daddy, is this flower sad or sick?"

Jeff chuckled and patted Mona's head. "Nope", he told and kneeled next to the girl. "You see, this flower lives with a rain water… It would die if someone waters it with regular water", he told.

Nick smiled at Jeff and Mona, from the counter where he was sitting. He rested on his hand and sighed dreamily. He really was one lucky bastard.

Jeff looked at him amused. "What are you grinning there?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow. Nick shook his head. "Just admiring the view you know" he told shrugging.

The brunet hopped down from the counter and put his hands on his pockets, walking to look at the flowers. This was one of these moments, when Nick really wanted to say something cliché. Like: "Oh, so you are really doing work at the place where are as beautiful things as you are." or "Even these flowers doesn't describe your beauty."

But he didn't do it. Cause cliché things was for Blaine saying to Kurt. That just matched together.

Nick's eyes locked with the beautiful flower arrangement, with lilies. He pointed at it and looked at Jeff: "Is this going somewhere?"

Jeff looked at Nick and then the way where he was pointing. "Oh, right", he started and got up. "That is actually Sally's handy work… it's going to someone's wedding."

Nick nodded impressed. "Well, who ever ordered these", he said and whistled, crossing his arms. "He or she has a great taste."

Jeff laughed. "I agree", he told and sighed. "These really are beautiful… Can you imagine me doing these? No, you can't", the blond muttered and walked to the counter, checking the list where all the orders were listed.

* * *

The day went on and the customers were happy with their great service. Jeff was grateful that Nick helped him, by being on cash as the people paid their flowers. Mona was sitting in the backroom drawing some pictures, her tongue out when she focused on her drawing.

Jeff opened the door for the last customer, who was an old lady and said good byes.

The blond man sighed in relief and locked the door and flipped the _Closed _sign to sight. "The most… busiest day ever…" Jeff mumbled and leaned his forehead on the glass. He heard Nick chuckle behind. There were soon two arms wrapped around his waist.

Nick placed a soft kiss on his neck and hummed. "You are so sociable with other's… I adore you, Jeff", he mumbled. Jeff snorted and turned around in his arms. "Are you tired? Because you start rambling some ridiculous things when you are tired", he said grinning and stroked the brunet's brown hair.

Nick leaned in the touch, closing his eyes and hummed. "Maybe I am… being the casher is rough job", he told seriously. Jeff rolled his eyes. "Should we go home?"

Nick's eyes opened and there was again that teasing sparkle. "Home?"

Jeff spluttered. "I-I… I mean you go to your apartment and I and Mona go to… our apartment, he said and frowned at the end of the sentence. Nick bit his lower lip.

"It hasn't be like that…" the brunet told. Jeff's eyes widened. "What?"

"I-I mean…" Nick started and rubbed back of his neck nervously. "You and Mona can come to my place. It would be a sleepover", he told and looked into Jeff's eyes. The blond looked at him for a while, before smiling. "Okay."

"Great."

"Mona, back your things, we are going to sleep at Nick's today", Jeff said as the brunet unwrapped his arms, after one last kiss. "Okay", the girl cried and soon they both hear feet steps and the girl was standing in front of them.

"I draw a picture!" the girl told excitedly. Jeff blinked and smiled at her and took the paper, which Mona offered to him.

Jeff turned the paper around and eyed it for a moment. Nick studied his boyfriend's face and tilted his head confused, as Jeff's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Nick asked. Jeff shook his head in disbelief and there were soon tears rising into his eyes. The brunet moved closer to Jeff, not understanding at all why the blond was crying.

Nick turned to look at Mona, who smiled beautifully. The girl took the drawing back to her hands and showed it to Nick.

_Oh…_

Now Nick got it.

"See", Mona said excitedly. "It is me in the middle and that person on my right hand is Daddy- Jeff and the other one on my left hand is Papa-Nick", she told and pointed at the persons on the drawing.

Nick opened his mouth to say something, but only thing what left there was a happy laugh.

"Do you like it?" Mona asked and tilted her head curiously. Jeff turned to look at Nick, waiting for his reaction. Because, Mona had literally called him his other dad and that was just… _wow_. If Nick was any normal guy, he would be running away already. But that just never came…

The brunet's reaction was simple. He was head over heels happy and felt extremely giddy right now. This was the thing what he had ever wanted. A real family. And there was the thing which made it more amazing.

His family was with Jeff.

"I love this, Mona", he whispered and kneeled in front of the girl, pulling Mona for a hug. "This is… amazing. I love this and I love you", he told seriously. Mona giggled happily and pulled away from the hug. She ran back to backroom to back her things.

Nick stood up and took a shaky breath. He turned to look at Jeff, smiling broadly. "Did she just…" he started but was cut off but Jeff's lips on his. But then again, Nick didn't mind. So he just responded to it, wrapping his arms around Jeff's lower back ad the blond threw his arms around Nick's neck.

"I love you, Nick", the blond mumbled against the brunet's lips. Nick had to seriously pull away and look at Jeff's eyes with wide eyes. Did he hear right?

"I-I love you too, Jeff", he told seconds later, still looking at the blond with searching eyes. Then he laughed and pulled Jeff for another kiss. "So freaking much… Always have and always will."

This was probably the best day of Nick's life.

* * *

**A/N: Ding dong ding! They are in love... and Mona is being just so cute and oh... Why did I make her so adorable? D: I want that kind of child too... and that would be really bad because I am only sixteen :DDD**

**But anyway! I hope you liked this... There will be one more chapter before the hiatus :) But it will be only over week hiatus since I am going to more warm country than Finland :/ It is cold here... well actually today was pretty warm :O Surprisingly warm to be honest...**

**But stay tuned and review ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: SURPRISE! Haha. :D So yeah... I decided to be a nice person and but this chapter here already... No actually, I bet you guys hate me after I tell you this:**

**After this there is going to be one more chapter before the hiatus. Because I wanted to leave this story into cliffhanger, so... next chapter will contain a small cliffhanger. Sorry, I am doing Ryan Murphy to you... I can feel it already. But at least I am uploading this right when my Summer Holiday starts, so! And Glee is going to continue after summer, holy shit this pain is terrible D:**

**The things what I seriously wait fro the season 5 is:**

**There must be more Klaine and that engagement thingy... because that cliffhanger was just awful... (I am trying to ignore that Adam is still there... which is pretty awkward... does Blaine even know about him :D?)**

**Then... I want more Warblers... I want Nick solo... I want Jeff solo... I want Niff duet... Is it seriously that hard?!**

**I want Karofsky back... I mean, that good guy Karofsky, because duh...**

**I want my Wessy back :( I miss him... seriously. Imagine this: Wes comes back to Dalton to see his lovely friends. Then he noticed that Blaine isn't there... shit happens. Then he get to know all the things what Warblers did at Season 3... shit happens. Then he get to know about their attempt to steal ND nationals trophy. more shit happens... Then he get to know their drug using... then warblers are already that deep in shit that I don't even know... that would be just epic, like seriously...**

**Oh, and **_AddieNiffler _**yes I am... and this feels like really weird to write this in english but... :D**

* * *

_**Flower Petals**_

_**Chapter 8 - I want…**_

* * *

"She did?" Kurt asked grinning and leaned on the table. Jeff grinned brightly and placed a coffee cup in front of his friend. The blond nodded and sat down. "She really did… You should have see Nick's face."

Kurt giggled and nodded. "Don't worry, I can totally imagine that", he told and winked. "Mona is just adorable… Mind if I steal her?"

Jeff's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Don't you dare, Hummel", he growled and the diva rose his hands surrender. He turned to his coffee and took a sip. "So where is that little princess right now?"

"Oh, she is shopping with Clarissa", he told smiling and rolled his eyes. "Apparently I am way too awful to choose clothes to her, so… Clarissa is my personal helper of that… stuff", he finished lamely. Kurt chuckled.

The he tilted his head and an evil grin spread across his features. "So, is Nicholas living here already?" he asked and Jeff choked on his coffee. The blond coughed few times and brushed his mouth with his shirt's sleeve.

"N-no… he is not", he told and Kurt's face fell. He pouted. "But isn't it a kind of weird that he lives in his own apartment while Mona thinks him as his other dad?" the brunet said tilting his head. Jeff opened his mouth but closed it.

Kurt nodded and drank his coffee down. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. "Think about that, Jeffrey dear", he said winking, before disappearing.

The blond stared after his best friend and groaned.

* * *

Nick checked the papers which his boss had given him, and bit his lips thoughtfully. There was something about cancer patient, who had to come to hospital and was now at surgery. Then there was something about a woman who wanted bigger boobs, which was pretty stupid. One, this was a goddamn hospital. And two, why on earth Nick's boss gave him this paper. He doesn't even do surgeries.

Nick sighed and rubbed his temples. He leaned on his elbows and looked at the notice board. There was a his Dalton school photo, also a picture of Warblers. There was a picture of his family and grandmother.

In the middle, there was a picture of Jeff, pouting at the camera with Mona, who was covered on chocolate powder. Then there was a single picture off Jeff, which was taken when the blond was sixteen and they were at the beach with Warblers.

A knock came from the door and he noticed David standing there, hands in his pockets. The darker male smirked at him. "Staring a picture off Jeff aren't you?" he asked and the brunet rolled his eyes and was just about to complain.

"Hey, it's totally fine with me", David told and leaned on door frame. "Since you and Jeff are like… Boyfriends now, I thought that would you like to come with me to look Wes Broadway show?"

Nick bit his lip. "I don't know", he answered. "Thought that would be nice, but… you now, Mona…"

Yes, Jeff gave Nick a permission to tell David and the others about Mona and all the things what has happened to him. Jeff would have told by himself, but he hadn't seen but only Kurt and Blaine.

David sighed and rubbed back of his neck. "Oh right… Sucks", he told and look at his clock. "Whoops, time to look our patients, Nicholas", he told and motioned Nick to follow him. The brunet got up and closed his room's door after him.

He ran next to David and checked the papers. "Okay, the first one is…. Umm… Oh my God, no", the brunet whined and David shot him an amused look. "What?"

Nick looked at him with pained look and showed the paper. "It's that annoying woman, who has born with a gold spoon in her mouth", he told deadpanned and David groaned. "Oh man… Well", he started and shrugged, sighing. "We must just… smile."

Nick looked at him and smiled sarcastically, causing David roll his eyes. "And try to look damn happy", he muttered.

They walked down to hall and took and elevator to second floor. Nick sighed and leaned on the elevator's wall. This was one of the moments when he hated his job. Sure, he liked to talk with his patients and all, but that woman. Oh. My. God, she was annoying.

"Is it wrong to hope that I had a gun with me?" Nick had asked the first time from David, when the woman arrived there. She wasn't even a woman. She was a damn old lady, well not old. Middle aged lady. And by lady, Nick meant that kind of woman who dresses pink jacket suits all day long and those ridiculous hats. Also the way how she talks… Nick closed his eyes and shivered.

Why can't he just be sitting on cough, Jeff sitting half on his lap and they watching Mona playing with her dolls.

Nick's day dreaming stopped when the elevator stopped and its doors opened. He walked behind David towards that room.

David stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. He looked over his shoulder to Nick, who nodded and fixed a fake smile on his lips. David sniggered and opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Austin", David greeted and opened the curtains. Nick smiled to the woman and took a glass and poured water in. "How are you feeling today?" he asked politely. The woman looked at two of them and scoffed. "I would be better, but these pillows are just awful", she told and hit the pillow gently.

"Isn't this New York's best hospital? Why on Earth here isn't good pillows? That is the thing what I don't understand", Mrs. Austin told and crossed her arms, offended.

Nick turned his face away from her and mouthed to David: _Don't hit the woman, don't hit the woman_.

David coughed to hide his laughter and smiled at the woman. "Why won't I go and bring you, more comfortable pillow?" he asked. Mrs. Austin nodded and rose her chin. "That would be great, even I highly doubt that here isn't any", she told and David disappeared from the room.

Nick stared after him with wide eyes and then at Mrs. Austin, who looked at him her eyes narrowed. "Are you just going to sit there or are you taking my blood pressure?" she asked pointedly. Nick flustered embarrassed and nodded. "Y-yeah, sure… I'm sorry."

This would be long day at work…

* * *

"Pink, really?" Jeff said and cocked his eyebrow at Clarissa. Kurt stood behind him leaning against the door frame. He tilted his head and made soft _aww _sound, when he looked at Mona with pink dress.

Clarissa rolled her eyes. "Mona is a girl, of course it's pink", she scoffed and smiled at Mona, who spun around and showed her new dress to Jeff. The blond rubbed his temples. "Don't you think she has pink too much already?"

"Says the one, who sleeps in pink pajama", the woman shot back. Mona turned to look at the blond her eyes wide. "Daddy has a pink pajama?" she asked in awe. Clarissa kneeled down to her and chuckled. "Not only that, see Mona", she started. "Your daddy's guilty pleasure is not only bunnies and dancing while cooking-"

Jeff ignored the way how Kurt snorted behind him. "-he also likes the pink color really much", Clarissa told and Mona nodded. "I know that daddy likes pink, but I didn't know that men could wear pink…"

Jeff rubbed his temples. "This is too much", he mumbled and sighed. He kneeled also down and smiled at the girl. "This dress is lovely", he told truthfully. "But why don't you take it off, so it won't get dirty after Nicky sees it."

Mona smiled widely and nodded. "Okay", then she tilted her head. "Do you think, papa will like this?"

Jeff smiled at her and nodded. "Of course he will."

* * *

"Do you have a gun?" Nick muttered as he and David walked out of Mrs. Austin's room. David patted his back and chuckled. "I am afraid that those are banned from hospital, Nick", he told.

Nick cocked his eyebrow. "But you have?" he asked eyes wide. David shook his head. "No, I don't."

Nick huffed under his breath and they started to walk down the hall and check their other patient. Nick looked around and saw a happy couple, with a kid, sitting in the waiting room and smiling to each other lovingly. The brunet smiled at the thought and then turned to look at David, who was figuring from his dreamy look, texting with Wes.

"David, hey", Nick said, but looked in front of himself. The other man didn't turn his gaze away from his phone, so he only hummed his response. Nick bit his lips and put his hands in his white coat's pockets. "Should I ask Jeff and Mona move in with me… To my apartment?"

David stopped his walking and looked at Nick slowly. "You are serious, aren't you?" he asked and let out a shocked laugh. The brunet shrugged and smiled a little. "I am… I mean, Mona is calling me her other dad already, so… It's a little bit weird that we are living separated houses, don't you think?"

David thought a moment. "Yeah, you are right", he told and put the phone back to his pocket. Then he patted Nick's shoulder. "That would be amazing", he told smiling. "Jeff would love that."

The brunet smiled and they started to walk again. "But then I must figure out, how I am doing this", Nick said and sighed, rubbing back of his neck. David crossed his arms and tilted his head a little. "Do it like I did."

Nick looked at him, a kind of horrified. "I am not trying to kill, Jeff", he told pointedly. David groaned. "It was an accident! I didn't know that Wes didn't see it", he protected himself.

"David", Nick started. "You put that key inside the chocolate cake", he told deadpanned and added: "Who does that?"

David shrugged and pouted. "It was romantic, believe me", he told and Nick shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

"Hello Jeff", Nick said and leaned on the doorframe as the blond opened his door. Jeff looked at him amused and Kurt exchanged an amused look with Clarissa. The brunet grinned and took a flower bouquet behind his back.

"Wow", Jeff said and blinked, taking the flowers. He still hasn't get used to Nick's uncalled sweetness. Because, what on…

"What did I do this time?" the blond grinned and opened the door wider, so Nick could walk in. The brunet shrugged. "You just deserve some flowers", he told and the eyed at Clarissa and Kurt. The pale man nodded and the looked at Clarissa. "Well, we should leave you three alone and go home", he told. "Blaine is probably waiting already so…"

Kurt took his jacket and gave Clarissa's jacket to the woman. "No, you can stay", Jeff told but Clarissa shook her head. "No, we really have to go… Since we may be a little bit on the way, so… You guys have fun."

Jeff blinked confused as Kurt closed the door. The blond turned to look at Nick, who shrugged innocently.

"Nicky!" Mona cried excitedly and Nick turned around, his eyes widening. The girl stood there and spun around. "Look, look", she giggled. "Isn't it beautiful."

The brunet blinked few times and looked at Jeff, who smiled lovingly at the girl. Then Nick turned back to Mona and smiled. "Oh dear, you look like a princess", he gushed and winked. "I love that dress."

Mona giggled excitedly and ran back to her room. Jeff shook his head and sighed. Then he smiled at Nick. "You want to watch a movie, after Mona is gone to sleep?" he asked, walking to kitchen and searching a vase for the flowers.

Nick shrugged. "Okay."

* * *

They both put Mona to sleep, after reading her two stories. And of course she wanted Nick or Jeff make voices or faces when they read, because that is absolutely the best thing ever.

In the middle of the second story, Mona had fallen asleep on Jeff's lap. The blond smiled at her and pulled Mona on her bed and under the covers. Nick picked up the girl's bunny plushie and placed it next to the girl, who immediately pulled the toy closer her and start sucking her thumb.

Jeff leaned down to kiss her forehead and stood up. The brunet wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and led him out of Mona's room. They closed the door behind themselves and walked to living room.

The blond walked to the shelf to look at the movies and bit his lip. "What movie do you want to watch?" he asked and looked over his shoulder at Nick, who sat on the couch. The brunet shrugged. "Action? Adventure? Something with guns", he told and Jeff wasn't sure if he was even talking to him or himself.

"Iron Man?" he asked and coked his eyebrow. Nick grinned and nodded, so the blond took the DVD from the shelf and walked to put it in the player. Then he just simply walked to sit down next to Nick.

The brunet whined and pouted. Jeff turned his head to look at Nick amused and with a cocked eyebrow. "What?"

Nick patted his lap: "Why don't you come sit on my lap?"

"Seriously? Do you know how stupid it would look?" the blond asked, a faint pink color on his cheeks. Nick shook his head. "Okay, then come a little bit closer… Because there is like too much space between us. I disapprove", he told and gave the kicked puppy look to Jeff.

The blond press the play movie button and shifted closer his boyfriend. Nick smirked and grabbed his arm, pulling Jeff down with him with a yelp. The blond looked at Nick warningly and then at Mona's room's door. "Nick… What on earth-"

"This is how the couples are… With tangled limbs and laying down on the couch while the movie is playing", he told and kissed Jeff's temple. "Not playing attention to the movie. At. All."

Jeff nodded at realization. "Oh, I see what you did there", he told and Nick smiled smugly. "You sneaky, jerk", the blond told and shifted a little to find more comfortable position. But it was pretty hard, since their limbs were tangled together. Plus, Nick's grip around his waist was tight, not that he mind.

Because, Nick knew that this is how Jeff felt save. Being wrapped in his arms. The blond felt home like this. So this is why, Nick hugged Jeff almost all the time when it was possible.

Jeff turned around to watch the movie. They both laid there, nick every once in a while whispering or placing a small kiss on Jeff's ear, while the blond rubbed the brunet's arms which was around his waist.

When the movie was close to its end, Nick looked down at Jeff, whose eyes started to close. The brunet shook him gently and the blond startled a little and rubbed his eyes. "Hm, um.. What?" he mumbled sleepily and Nick chuckled.

"Don't sleep here, when the bed is probably more comfortable", he told and rose the blond up with him. Jeff whined and collapsed against Nick's chest. "But I was comfortable… since you were there", he told, voice muffled by the brunet's shirt.

Jeff tilted his head up. "Can you stay over the night?" he asked, smiling goofily. Nick blinked few times and stopped the movie. "Sure", he told and lifted the blond up with him. He rolled his eyes. "Can you at least walk by yourself?"

Jeff shook his head childishly. Nick sighed and scooped Jeff up, ignoring the cute and sleepy "Yay", which came from the blonde's mouth.

Nick walked to Jeff's bedroom and dropped the blond on his bed. The man gave happy sigh and rolled immediately on his stomach. Then he tilted his head to look at Nick and offered his hand. "Come on", he mumbled. "Sleep here with me."

Nick swallowed audible and rubbed back of his neck. "You sure?" he asked carefully and Jeff just nodded. The brunet then obeyed by walking other side of Jeff's bed and slipped under the covers. Jeff moved closer and nuzzled his face in the crook of the brunet's neck.

"Well aren't you cuddle monster when you are sleepy?" Nick grinned and wrap an arm behind the blonde's back. Jeff shook his head. "No… you are just too comfy…"

Nick smiled and kissed Jeff's hair. "Good night, Jeff."

"Hmm… night, Nicky."

* * *

The blond opened his eyes and immediately the light shone right in his eyes. The man groaned and hid his face into pillow first, before sitting up backwards his eyes closed.

He stretched and yawned soundly. Jeff looked down and blinked few times, when he noticed that he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. He looked around confused, not really remembering to walking here yesterday.

Then it hit him. _Oh, right… Nick…_

Jeff rubbed his eyes and stood up from the bed lazily. He ran his hand through his messy hair and walked out of the room.

A sound of laughter came into his ears, when he walked closer the kitchen. Nick and Mona were making breakfast. The girl was standing on the chair and cooking the waffles, while Nick helped her. The man then looked up and smiled brightly to Jeff. Nick walked over him and gave a peck. "Good morning, sleepy head", he grinned and the blond blinked confused.

"Daddy", Mona said in awe and… did she sound smug?

"I made these all by myself… Well, papa helped me a little but still", the girl told and showed the waffles on the plate. Jeff smiled and ruffled her head. "Aren't you a little miracle? Someone is going to have a great wife of you", he told.

Then he turned around and saw black waffles on the other plate. A giggle escaped from his lips. Mona looked at them with scrunched nose and pointed at Nick. "Papa is terrible at this… Those are his", she told.

Jeff coughed to hide his laughter and looked at blushing Nick sympathetically. "Why I could have guessed that anyway?" he grinned and Nick gasped. "I am hurt."

"You'll survive", the blond mumbled and shrugged. "Now let's eat, I am hungry", he told and scooped Mona up from the chair. "Then we must go to work and you, my little princess", Jeff tapped Mona's nose. "You are going to daycare."

* * *

As the breakfast was eaten, Jeff took a fast shower while Nick helped Mona with her clothes.

"Go get your back bag so we can go", Nick told as the girl's hair was on pigtails. The girl nodded and left the room to search her bag. Then Mona turned around and gave a kiss to Nick's cheek and left again.

Nick blinked dumbly after her and smiled. The he stood up as well and walked to Jeff's room, where the blond was already in his clothing. Jeff turned around and smiled. "I'm ready", he told, but Nick didn't say anything.

The blond blinked and tilted his head. "What's wrong?" he asked. Nick leaned on the door frame. "I like this, Jeff", he told simply and motioned between them with his hand. "Waking up next to you in the morning, making breakfast together, helping you with Mona", he listed and shrugged, smiling dreamily. "Driving you to work and Mona to daycare… Then coming from work to home. With you and Mona."

Jeff crossed his arms and frowned. He seriously didn't have any idea what Nick was trying to say. Well, the blond had never been good at figuring out the stuff so… who can blame him?

"The thing what you are trying to say is?" Jeff asked slowly. Nick walked in the room and place his other hand on Jeff's shoulder and with other, he dig something out of his pocket.

Jeff looked at the item in Nick's hand as the brunet offered it to him. "What's this?" the blond asked, his eyes wide.

The brunet snorted and pointed at the item. "This, my love", he started and took Jeff's hand placing the item on it. "It would be a key."

Jeff stared at the silver key. "What I am going to do with this?" he asked quietly. To be honest, deep in his mind he had a really good idea what Nick was trying to say, but he just kept rambling like a stupid.

"You open the door with it, Jeff", Nick told deadpanned. The blond looked into his eyes. "What door?"

"My apartment door…" Nick told and smiled shyly. Jeff opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately. "Look, Jeff… I want you and Mona move in with me. To my apartment", the brunet told and rose his hand on the blonde's cheek.

"I don't want to wake up alone in the mornings anymore", he told. "I want you to be there with me. Waking up with me, doing breakfast with me, living with me… I have… made a room for Mona too."

Jeff's eyes widened. "You have a room for Mona?" he asked quietly and the brunet nodded, blushing. "You remember that closed door? I took all my old stuff away from there and… made a room for Mona."

Jeff stared at the key and then at Nick. Then he imagined all those things what Nick said to him and found himself wanting those too. Then he remembered his chat with Kurt this afternoon. It was like Nick had red his mind.

Jeff swallowed and nodded, smiling. The brunet's head jerked up and he stared at the blond with wide eyes. "Wait- you… are you-?"

"Yes! I mean…. well fuck it, hell yeah!" he giggled and the brunet laughed in shock and hugged his boyfriend. "Oh my God, this is going to be great!"

Nick pulled back. "At least we have things to do after the work, right?" he winked and took the blonde's hand and walked out.

* * *

**A/N: Wheee~ Here you go :) More adorableness, or is that even word?**

**I hope you liked this :D and by the way, just so you know your reviews are making me so so so happy! I still can't believe that this story has got that much attention :) Thank you!**

**and do review more :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey ya, hey ya, hey yaaaaaa! :)))) This is this the final chapter for now, because this story is going to hiatus... :/ Which is sad because I love all my readers and I love to read your comments and... yeah... I pretty much love this story too :O This became better than I thought it would become.**

**But yeah, the hiatus... This is also, as you can see, the first part of the chapter 9 and the other part is going to be here 31st of May... it is Friday... I would be updating this on Wednesday (29th) but my school has a prom that day, and I think after that I am going to sleep, because that morning I come back from Tenerife :)**

**Also, I would be updating this on Thursday as well, but we have a small tradition at school... It is that all the 7th grades and 8th grades are going to LITERALLY kick the 9th grades out of the school :D And because I am at 9th grade, I have a party after that... so :D I am sorry.**

**But on Friday :) Then I can update this again~ btw. don't hate me at the end...**

**BTW! **_You Found Me_** story is on hiatus too :) It will continue after my trip too!**

**On with the story bros~!**

* * *

_**Flower Petals**_

_**Chapter 9 part 1 - Arrangement**_

* * *

"When I get home… It is weekend after all", David started, zipping his jacket up. Nick rolled his eyes at his other working partner, who looked at David with horrified expression. Because, when David wears that kind of smile or starts the sentence with words 'When I', there is nothing good coming out.

"I and Wes will-"

"Wait, David", Nick interrupted. "Is this going out of the PG category?" he added grinning, causing his other partner blush madly and walking away. David scoffed. "Yeah, right", he told and made the diva hand gesture. "Like I would tell you guys anything about my and Wes'-"

"Oh my God! Shut up, David", Nick laughed and threw his scarf at him.

They both walked out of the hospital and towards the parking lot. "By the way, Nick", David said and stopped the brunet. Nick turned around and cocked his eyebrow. "Do you and Jeff have anything on Sunday?"

Nick thought a moment, before shaking his head. "No… No we don't", he told slowly. "How so?"

"Wes, this was seriously his idea, he wanted to have a brunch with you guys at that cute small coffee shop. Mona can come too", he told smiling. Nick nodded. "Okay… Yeah, I think Jeff would love to see you guys", the brunet answered.

"Great!" David cheered and looked like an excited puppy. "See you on Sunday then!"

"See you on Sunday, David", the brunet grinned and waved his hand as he and the other man separated at the parking lot. Nick walked to his car and sat inside of it, starting the engine. Now he would just drive to pick up Jeff from home and together they would pick up Mona from her daycare.

There was still things what he couldn't believe, thought.

A little bit more than two months ago, Nick met Jeff again at the flower shop after 5 long, _long _years. The brunet had any idea, that Jeff wasn't, well… same as he was back to Dalton years. Because for his surprise, the blond has a daughter. An adorable and beautiful girl named Mona, had changed Jeff's life right away.

Later it revealed that the girl wasn't Jeff's biological child, because she was the blonde's sister's, who had died right after the birth. It had took all Jeff's self control from crying to tell this all to Nick. After that Nick had been by Jeff's side…

Two months ago, Nick and Jeff shared their first kiss of many and nick asked the blond out, which lead to their current relationship as boyfriends. Mona took their relationship really well. Because she really liked Nick, who has been kind of her Disney partner as she had called him.

Now, Nick, Jeff and Mona were living together. The brunet asked the blond man to move in with him in his apartment with Mona. And the life has never been as good as it was now. At least Nick hasn't eaten as well in the mornings than now, because Jeff, he was some kind of saving angel from heaven.

As Nick drove to his apartment parking lot, he saw that Jeff was already waiting outside and talking on his phone. The blond had a deep frown on his face and he ran his hand through his hair, sighing.

Nick saw Jeff mouthing 'bye' to his phone and put it in his pocket. Then Jeff noticed the brunet's car and literally jumped towards it and smiled brightly.

"Hi, Nicky", the blond said and leaned to give a kiss on Nick's lips and then closed his seatbelt. The brunet smiled: "Hello, love. Who were you talking to?"

Jeff's face fell immediately and he pouted. "Remember that flower arrangement that Sally did?" he asked and Nick nodded, same time as he looked each way if there was any cars coming. "Well… Apparently, that guy is coming tomorrow morning to only _look _at that arrangement and then he decides what is he going to do with that", the blond told and crossed his arms.

"So wait", Nick said and rose his other hand up. "You are saying that that guy is not even ordered them yet", he said and snorted. Jeff shook his head and tilted it other side. "Apparently this guy's partner is pretty much an asshole… and real-"

"-bitch", Nick finished grinning and Jeff giggled. "Exactly."

* * *

Nick and Jeff got out of the car and the brunet offered his hand to Jeff, who took it with pleasure. "Have you already decided what we are going to do after this?" Jeff asked. Nick coked his eye brown and the blond soon realized how awkward question that was. "Wait… no… that came out just so, _so _wrong", Jeff laughed. "I mean, We are picking Mona up, like… two hours earlier? So what after that?"

Nick shrugged. "A park… spring's first ice creams? Cuddling on the park bench and watching at Mona, who plays with other children", the brunet told. Jeff hummed. "Oh you have already planned all this up, huh? What if something goes wrong?" the blond asked teasing.

Nick scoffed. "Oh please… Nothing can't get wrong", he told and kissed the blonde's temple.

Jeff opened the door and let Nick slip in the first. They both walked to the main room, only finding it empty. The blond blinked and the looked at Nick, who blinked back. "Where are they?" Jeff asked.

Then they walked through the house to backyard. A huge smile appeared on Nick's lips and a giggle escaped on Jeff's. The children were playing the theater and they all had the most cutest outfits on, what the couple had ever seen.

"Oh my God", the blond told and smiled. "I seriously want to take them all home, they are just awfully cute", he told and looked at the children. Nick nodded and wrap an arm around the other man's waist. "I want to eat them all."

Jeff nodded. Then he frowned and turned to look at Nick with a slow motion. The brunet felt his boyfriend's gaze on him and turned to look at Jeff. "What?" he asked innocently. The blond wriggled himself out of the Nick's grip. "You are so lucky that I allow you close Mona, you child eater."

Nick blinked after the blond and frowned half amused and half confused. Then he just shrugged it off and walked after him.

Mary turned around and smiled at Jeff, who appeared on her side. "They are good, aren't they", the woman said, smiling and looked at the children again, clapping. Jeff nodded and crossed his arms. "They really are… maybe some day one of them is at Hollywood", he told and winked at Mary, who laughed.

"That would be just wonderful", the woman told.

Nick walked next to Jeff and looked at the act what was now going on. "Oh look", the brunet told and the blond turned to look at the play again. "Aww, isn't that cute", Nick said and grinned. Mona was, of course, as the role of the princess while the other child was playing a dragon and one of the boy's was the prince.

Jeff chuckled. "Oh look at that", he told smugly. "Is that really a surprise that Josh is playing prince", the blond said and Mary giggled. "Actually, it was Josh who decided to make Mona his princess", the woman told.

"Oh really", Jeff said and nodded. "Mona's heart was probably melting from inside."

Nick blinked confused. "Okay, who is this josh guys", he asked and there was a little hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Oh, are you playing a protective papa bear already?" Jeff asked, smirking and the brunet scoffed. "Tell me one reason why wouldn't I?" he asked and motioned the play again. "There is some kind of guy wooing my 4-years-old daughter", he whined. Jeff rolled his eyes amused.

"He better be good to my girl", Nick growled childishly and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the boy. Jeff sighed and hit the brunet's head. "Be nice, Nicky… They are only four", the blond said and the rbunet rubbed the place where he got hit.

"Besides", Jeff said again and threw his hands around Nick's neck. "Don't you think that is a kind of cute."

Nick huffed under his breath, clearly still not amused by the fact that this boy was now literally carrying Mona a bridal style to the _safe place_.

* * *

"Daddy! Papa! Did you see me, did you?!" Mona cheered as she ran towards the couple. Jeff scooped the little girl up and kissed her cheek soundly. "I did actually", the blond grinned. "You were so good, my little actress", he cooed and spun around. Mona giggled and wriggled herself out of Jeff's grip.

Then the girl turned to look at Nick, with those adorable wide eyes, that made Nick's heart melt every time. "Did you like me too?" Mona asked. Nick kneeled in front of her and ruffled her blond locks. "Of course I did", the brunet told. Then he had to add: "I also saw that boy there-"

"Nick", Jeff said pointedly and shook his head with mock disapprove look. But yeah, Nick ignored it. "-he was pretty gentleman to you."

Mona looked at Nick a long time, before there was a small blush on her face. Jeff looked at the girl with wide eyes. _Oh my God, she is blushing… That is freaking heart breaking cute, _he thought and was pretty sure that Nick was thinking the same.

"Oh", Jeff started teasingly and scooped the girl up from behind. "Is he a groom applicant."

"No!" the girl told and crossed her arms pouting. Jeff grinned but didn't want to tease this adorable little girl anymore, so let it slip away.

"Good, because this guy", Nick said as he stood up. "Is going to have a talk with me then", he told seriously.

"Papa", Mona started and Jeff had to giggle at her monotone voice. It was really funny that with this age, the girl could do that. "I am 4-years-old… I can't go married yet", she told.

Nick nodded. "Oh right", he told and winked. "Thanks for reminding me."

Jeff shook his head. "Okay", he told and turned to look at Mary. "I better take these two children home before they start to harping with each other", the blond told and Mary laughed. "Of course", she told and rubbed Mona's head. "See you on Monday, darling."

"See you, Mary", the girl cried as they started to walk away. Then Mona turned to look at Jeff over her shoulder. "Where are we going now?" she asked and waved her legs.

Jeff hummed and looked at Nick, who slipped his arm around his waist again, as he always did. "We", the brunet started and motioned between him and Mona and Jeff. ", are going to park and to a play ground. Then we are going to get our first ice creams after the long, _long _winter."

Mona watched at them in awe. "Really?!" she cried and rose her arms. "Yay! I want mint, I want mint!"

* * *

After a long day at play ground, the trio made their way back to their apartment. The clock was only eight p.m. but Mona was so very tired from all this day's evens so she wanted to go sleep immediately. Even Jeff had prompted that they would watch a Disney movie, but the girl only yawned.

Nick and Jeff put the girl on her bed and decided to go and sit on their bed. And just talk about something whatever pop into their mind.

"Oh right", Nick said and stopped stroking Jeff's hair. The blond opened his eyes and looked up at Nick. "What?"

"Do we have anything on Sunday?" he asked and started to stroke the blond hair again. Jeff bit his lip thoughtfully and shook his head. "No? No we don't… Why?"

"Wes and David asked us, meaning all the three of us, go with them to brunch", the brunet told, smiling. Jeff blinked few times and answered to his smile. "Oh, Wes' shows are over? Yeah, sure!"

Nick grinned and leaned down to kiss Jeff. "Good", he told. The blond looked at the clock and yawned. "We should go to sleep… I have to go deal with that guy in the morning", Jeff told and snuggled against Nick's chest. "And probably his bitch partner is there too so…"

Nick chuckled and pulled the blankets over them. "Good idea, love", he told and turn the lights off. "Good night."

* * *

"He… what… he… wait, what?!" Jeff yelled at the phone in the morning. Nick snapped out of his dreams and rubbed his eyes. He turned around and saw Jeff already with his keys and apparently already leaving for work.

"_Yeah… he was here already when I got here_", Sally sighed on the other side. "_And he is pretty… I don't know_…"

Jeff laughed humorlessly and ran his hand across his face. "Great… Okay, I'll just come there now, okay? Yeah, see you. Bye", he told and shut the phone. The blond groaned and put the phone in his pocket.

"Sally?"

Jeff startled at the sudden voice and turned around, seeing Nick's shirtless from sitting on the bed. The blond swallowed audible and shook his head away from all that kind of thoughts. "Yeah, that guy decided to be there already… even we said that 13 p.m. That isn't so hard, or is it?" Jeff whined.

Then the blond walked next to Nick and gave a goodbye kiss. "See you", he told and pulled away. But ended up laying top of Nick, blinking. "Nick… I have work", the blond whined and tried to pull away again, failing miserably as Nick held him tight.

"Can't let go… Too comfy", the brunet told and Jeff could hear him smile. "I will never kiss you again if you don't let me go", Jeff told. Nick immediately let go and gasped. "You wouldn't be that mean…"

Jeff straightened his shirt and narrowed his eyes. "Watch me."

* * *

Jeff took a deep breath as he arrived in front of the flower shop's door. Inside, there would be a customer with annoying face or a real bitch. There was anything positive in this.

The blond opened the door and first thing what he heard was two voices. Other was Sally's and other… a man's voice.

"Wow… This is pretty good", the man told and sounded pretty impressed. Sally laughed. "Glad you like it, Mr."

"Can I take a picture of it and send it to my fiancé? I mean, I don't think there is anything wrong with this but, well… My fiancé is that who should be the most happy person that day, so…" the man rambled.

Sally hummed. "Of course, of course", she told. The man laughed. "Thank you. This is really amazing thought", the man told and then Jeff heard a click, from phone' s camera obviously.

Jeff frowned a little, not really sure why. He threw his jacket on the chair and walked inside the shop. "Hey, Sally", he greeted kindly and gave a hug to the woman. Sally waved her hand and motioned to the customer.

"Jeffrey, this our _the customer_", the woman told and Jeff turned to look at the man.

If this was a comic, Jeff's eyes would be as wide as the plates. _Oh my God_…

"Thank you, Sally", the man started and turned around. "I should wait here until my fiancé res-"

The man's jaw dropped. Then he laughed. "Jeffrey Sterling", he grinned and crossed his arms. "What do I own this honor after 5 years?"

Jeff opened his mouth and closed it again. Then opened it and was sure that his voice break a little, but all what he could say was stupidly: "Sebastian…"

* * *

**A/N: C as cliffhanger... I can't believe I am that mean that I leave this on hiatus and on cliffhanger... Oh my dear god xD Don't hate me xD**

**But seriously, I really hope I don't lost all my lovely readers while the break :O Because, I promise this will continue on Friday 31st of May, seriously!**

**And Sebastian made his entrance... that. is. yeah... and there will be more, I promise :)**

**But, see you after the hiatus! :D**

**Reviews~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HI! I am back and with another chapter ;) Miss me? Miss the story? no? D:**

**Anyway! The Tenerife... it was_ amazing! _The nature here was just great! We went to that Volcano called 'Mount Teide' and it was just fucking huge O_O and high, of course... it was over, what... 3 thousand meters high and we went there by car. Yes! By a freaking car xD We drove about over 2 thousand meters, because any higher you couldn't get... But that was something already... Because we were literally higher than clouds. And the roads there, oh my dear merciful lord... They were thin... ans small, and scary xD**

**The weather was everyday over 25 grade and because I am from Finland, of course my skin either burnt or I get a nice tan. And it was that second one, I got a really nice tan ;)**

**But yeah, I was there a week and the flight from Finland to Tenerife took about 6 hours. I almost died when we were flying back to North. Because behind me was sitting a married couple with their 2 years old child. Don't get me wrong, I love children, but this child was annoying! And loud! She was crying whole flight back to Finland. 6 hours only crying and I got a nice migraine when we land... My head was almost exploding.**

**That wasn't even the best thing... Because from Finland's capital (Helsinki) it took 5 hours drive to our locality... and I was home 4 a.m. The thing was, that I had to wake up exactly 8 a.m. to get ready to my school's 9th grades gala... That was just freaking wonderful :D I bet I had huge black bag's under my eyes whole day...**

**Anyway xD So much had happened and I am just so glad to be back in Finland and at home. :) Of course I had fun there and I met nice people and got really great experiences and got to polish my Spanish (Thank you **_Emiily.23_** :D).**

**I also got my permission to go exchange student to USA from my last High School year. And I am more than happy! I am freaking out xD This is so amazing! Because my English isn't even that great yet... I had to study so hard in High School so I won't get in troubles there xD That would be so freaking awkward D:**

**Also, my school ends tomorrow... on Saturday, my grammar school comes to its end, and next year I will be the first year of High School :) ...and now here is raining from the bright sky... There is freaking sun shining and rain drops falling... that rhymes. Random much? No seriously! Where are those rain drops even coming?! There is no cloud there! D:**

**But off with the story :) I hope you like this next chapter, though it might be a little bit boring than others had been... But this is after all the second part of the chapter 9. Next chapter is 10, so there will not be part 3... just saying xD**

**Oh, and try to ignore the errors... because my writing program was being an asshole and there was a something wrong with it... I try to fix it ;)**

* * *

_**Flower Petals**_

_**Chapter 9 part 2 - After Shock**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_If this was a comic, Jeff__'__s eyes would be as wide as the plates. Oh my God__…_

"_Thank you, Sally__"__, the man started and turned around. __"__I should wait here until my fiancé res-__"_

_The man__'__s jaw dropped. Then he laughed. __"__Jeffrey Sterling__"__, he grinned and crossed his arms. __"__What do I own this honor after 5 years?__"_

_Jeff opened his mouth and closed it again. Then opened it and was sure that his voice break a little, but all what he could say was stupidly: __"__Sebastian__…"_

* * *

Jeff couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. He was so very sure, that he looked pretty stupid right now, because he was just staring at their customer. But it was Sebastian.

Sebastian _freaking _Smythe was standing in front of him with that usual and old smirk on his lips.

Jeff opened his mouth, blinking but only ended up closing it again. He had no words right now. At least not very smart words.

Oh! And just seeing this guy wasn't the only shocking thing. Because Sebastian was getting married. That was one of the things, what Jeff thought, would have been so unbelievable if you look to the past.

When Jeff was at Dalton, he knew or actually all the boy's knew, that Sebastian was the guy who just liked to fool around and didn't do relationships. He said that it was unnatural to him and those wouldn't ever end up well.

"Jeffrey, earth is calling", Sebastian told and waved his hand in front of the blond man's face. Jeff blinked few times and opened his mouth: "What are you doing here?"

Well that was… stupid? Rude?

Sebastian's face fell and he sighed. "I am buying flowers? That is what people do… In the flower shop", he said with a bored tone. Jeff nodded, very slowly but didn't turn his gaze away from the tall man.

"Well, this is very awkward", Jeff started again and finally walked behind the counter and started to take the price of this arrangement. He tried so hard to act normal, even he was freaking out about so many things inside.

Sebastian felt his phone vibrating and took it out of his pocket. A pleasant smile spread across his face as he red the message. He turned to look at Sally and nodded: "My fiancé is absolutely in love with that arrangement, Sally."

Sally beamed brightly and thanked him. "That is so great, I am very happy. Though at first I was worried you wouldn't like this", she told and looked at arrangement. Then he took a small note book and pencil. "Just tell me, how many of them you need and the day when they must be ready."

Sebastian thought for a moment. "I think ten is a good amount… And our wedding is in three moths, because of my fiancé's studies so I don't think there is a big hurry", he told and put the phone back in his pocket.

Sally wrote that down and put the pencil away. "Okay, thank you so much", she told and then nodded towards the counter. "You can pay there while I am taking these notes to backroom."

Sebastian nodded and walked to the counter. He looked at Jeff who tapped numbers in the calculator, seemingly avoiding Sebastian's eyes. The brunet tilted his head and grinned amused. "Jeffrey, are you-"

"Married?! What on earth is going on, Sebastian?" the blond blurted out and slammed his hands on counter. Sebastian took a step back and looked at the blond with wide eyes. Jeff ran his other hadn't through his blond hair and sighed. "This all is so fucked up…"

Sebastian frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jeff looked sharply at his… _friend_, and let out a small laugh. "Sebastian Smythe is going to marry someone?" he said again, lost the count how many times he had even said that already.

Sebastian cocked his eyebrow and scoffed. "Yeah? Your point is exactly?" he asked and crossed his arms.

"Sebastian. Married… Those two words doesn't fit together", the blond mumbled and said it more to himself than to the brunet. "It is like, you are trying to put a fake Marc Jacobs on Kurt."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Look, Jeffrey", he started and the blond hear that he was getting annoyed. "I am changed man… After, what happened our second Dalton year… Slushies, gay bars, hook ups… it is all history", he told and looked at Jeff with hard eyes so it was hard to not believe him.

Jeff nodded and smiled, some kind of relieved. "Good", he told and rubbed back of his neck. "So, what are you doing now? Expect that, that you are going married."

Sebastian shook his head and tried not to look so smug. "Don't you see?" he asked and pointed his outfit. The blond looked at him now more closely. "Oh", he let out and blinked. Sebatsian was wearing a black suit with a dark red tie. "You are working… in some kind of office?"

Sebastian laughed and shrugged. "Kind of… I am a lawyer", he told smiling and the blonde's eyes widened. "You are kidding me?"

"No, I am definitely not", the brunet told and added: "And don't look so surprised, I am actually smarter than I look like… well, not as smart as my fiancé but, still…"

Jeff let out a small laugh. "Wait. Who is your fiancé?"

The blond didn't expect to see a dreamy expression on Sebastian's face. The brunet sighed. "He is the most amazing guy I have ever met and actually… I still wonder how it took that long to realize that he is the one", Sebastian told.

Jeff frowned. That didn't answer his question. "But who is it?"

The brunet smirked evilly and shook his head. "That my dear Jeffrey, is a secret yet… But I think that you will come to our wedding, if you want of course."

Jeff was a little disappointed that the brunet didn't tell his name. Actually he was really disappointed. But he nodded. "Of course I will come", he told same time as the cash showed the price of the arrangements.

Sebastian hummed and paid the flowers. "Good", he told and winked. "And I want to know _the story _too, Jeffrey."

Jeff blinked. "The story? What story?"

The brunet walked to the door. "The story, how you end up to work here", he told and opened the door and turned to look at Jeff with a smile. The blond tilted his head and bit his lower lip, nodding. Then he rose his hand and waved.

"See you, Jeffrey", Sebastian called.

"Sebastian", the blond called and the brunet's head popped to the sight again, with confused look. "Congratulations of your engagement", Jeff told.

* * *

When Jeff got home, the realization seriously hit him. He threw the keys on counter which create a loud voice. Nick walked out of Mona's room, where he had brought her to afternoon nap, and looked at the blond with worried eyes. "You okay?"

The blond looked at him, with wide eyes. "You will never guess what happened", he mumbled to his boyfriend. The brunet blinked few times and looked around warily. "Do I want to know?"

Jeff let out a shocked laugh. "I and Sally just dealt with our the secret customer", the blond started and took his converses off, almost falling over. "And it was, Sebastian Smythe", he told and looked at Nick.

Nick's eyes widened and his face paled. "S-Sebastian… He was your customer?" he asked and Jeff nodded, humming. "He is going married?" Another nod.

Nick had that kind of expression on his face that Jeff didn't know if he was looking at him or at the door. Or something else.

"Nick?"

"I think I need to lay down for a moment", the brunet told and stumbled towards the couch. "Oh my sweet merciful lord", he mumbled and ran his hands across his face as he sat down. He looked at Jeff. "Can I have water?"

The blond blinked and nodded. "S-sure…"

"Thanks", the brunet told and Jeff disappeared in the kitchen.

There was so many things going on in Nick's head. The first thing was, what is Sebastian doing in New York? He didn't live here. Actually, Nick hadn't any idea where he lived, but definitely not here.

The second thing was the news what Jeff told him just about two minutes ago. Sebastian was going married. What on earth…? Why is Sebastian of all the people was going married before Kurt and Blaine… or even before him and Jeff. That was just so unfair… _and _stupid.

And the thing was ridiculous. Because if he was seriously getting married, Sebastian should have dated this guy almost, what… two, three, four… five years?

* * *

It was Sunday. Jeff and Nick were meant to go to the brunch with David and Wes. Jeff had called to Clarissa to ask him to take care of Mona, but unfortunately she didn't make it.

"Mona can come with us", Nick said shrugging. Jeff looked at him and bit his lower lip. "Are you sure? I mean… Is it okay with Wes and David?"

Nick smiled and took Jeff's hand in his. "Of course", he told. "Didn't I tell you that David was actually the one who suggested that?" he reminded with cocked eyebrow. Jeff blinked and nodded. "Oh right…"

Nick pecked the blonde's lips and smiled against them. "Let's go", he told and the blond nodded. "Okay", he told and took the keys. "Mona! Let's go."

Wes hadn't changed at all. Okay, maybe a little… But not so much after all. He was sitting next to David, chatting with him eagerly and sipping his coffee as Jeff, Nick and Mona walked inside of the shop.

David was the first one who noticed them. He grinned and said something to Wes, who turned around. The Asian man smiled widely and got up from his seat. He hugged Nick first and the Jeff, longer than the brunet. "Oh my God, I have missed you guys so much", he told as he pulled away and pointed at the tables.

Then he turned to look at Mona, who was hiding between Jeff and Nick. Wes kneeled down and smiled at the girl, who looked at him shyly. "Hello, you must be Mona, right?" the girl nodded slowly, looking at him with wide eyes. "I am Wesley, nice to meet you and this is my partner David", he told. Mona looked at the other man who waved a little.

"Say Mona, do you like Disney?" Wes asked and tilted his head curiously. The girl's eyes widened in excitement. She nodded eagerly. "I love Disney!" she cried. Wes chuckled softly. "Have you seen _Peter Pan_?"

Mona frowned softly and shook her head. Wes gaped playfully. "Really? It is amazing, you will definitely love it", he started. "It is a good thing that I have two of those DVD's because it is definitely my favorite… Would you like to have that other one?"

Mona looked at him in awe. "Really?" she asked with a small voice. Wes nodded. "Sure", he told and was taken aback as Mona hugged him. "I love you so much", the girl told seriously. Jeff rolled his eyes amused and a small giggle escaped form his lips and Nick sniggered.

Wes stood up and pointed at David. "Why don't you walk over to nice uncle David, who will give the DVD to you and after you have been a good girl and eaten all your brunch, he will offer a nice and huge ice cream portion to us", Wes winked.

Mona nodded and smiled beautifully to Wes and walked to David.

Wes turned to look at Jeff, who shook his head. "Are you even real, Wes?" he asked and crossed his arms. The Asian man shrugged. "The road to little girls heart is through Disney movies and ice cream", the man winked. Then he took better look of Jeff and smiled. "Good to see you again."

* * *

"With who?" David asked in awe. Jeff shrugged. He had just told the story of Sebastian to him and Wes.

Wes frowned and held his hand up. "Wait wait wait", the Asian man said and Nick, Jeff and David turned to look at him. "Is this Sebastian, the same asshole Sebastian who hurt Kurt and Blaine?" he asked.

Nick nodded. "Unfortunately, yes", he told and sip his drink. Wes narrowed his eyes. "Is it too late to kill him?" he asked and looked at David, who placed his hand on the top of Wes'.

"But seriously with who?" David asked and Jeff sighed. "I said I don't know… But I guess that will be revealed soon, right?" he told and looked at Nick. The brunet shrugged and wrap an arm around the blonde's waist.

* * *

"You are coming New York?" Sebastian literally yelled to his phone excited. He just got out of the cab and paid for the driver. He walked to his hotel and greeted the door man with a nod.

"_Yeah, our class got some holiday__…__ actually reading holiday for a huge test. The test is a part of our finals, so the holiday is about three weeks_", the voice said on the other side. Sebastian fist bumped the air and grinned madly. "This is so amazing!"

The voice from the phone giggled. "_I know, I am excited too__…__ I want to see everyone and__…__ I miss you, Sebastian__…"_

Sebastian hummed softly and smiled sadly as he step in the elevator. "_I miss you too, baby__…"_

"_But listen, I must go now__…__ I had to back and go to airport, so I won__'__t miss the flight. Will you get me from airport?__"_

"Of course, just call me when you are here", Sebastian told and stepped out of the elevator form his floor. "_Okay, love you, Bas_."

"Love you too, baby. Bye."

* * *

**A/N: Aahhahhahah /SHOT\**

**I am the meanest Finnish girl... ever... Because is this called a small cliff hanger again? No? Please don't take this as a cliffhanger xD I really don't mean it... **

**I think someone of you guys already know who the fiancé is, but you know what? I don't even care :D Because it is the thing actually to use your own beautiful head and brains (That didn't sound like a kannibal!) and fit the puzzles together.**

**I also apologize how freaking boring this chapter was... **

**Reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: *le gasp* NO WAY! YES WAY!**

**This is an update (you don't say) A surprise, quick, update. Just because my grammar school is now finally over as well as my summer holiday started! YAY! AND! Because I got to the high School where I send my application letter! Wohoo~ :))) I am so so so happy! There is Drama Line studies, singing, acting and all kind of stuff. I love it! Because I get there! :D haha**

**But anyway...**

**Just to inform you guys, so you won't hate me or be confused or expecting that kind of things... :/**

**I will NOT write on this fanfiction anything about Season 4... I loved that season yes, but this story came to my mind before season 4 and... yeah, I want to keep this simple or something :) I hope you are not disappointed or anything?**

**Don't hate me :(**

**Off with the story!**

* * *

_**Flower Petals**_

_**Chapter 10 - Reveal**_

* * *

"Why I am even here?" Nick asked, probably for the fifth time already. Next to him, Blaine shrugged and leaned on his hand.

They were sitting on a park's bench as their boyfriends, Kurt and Jeff were trying to find a dress shirt, _for Blaine. _The two of them had been away for a two hours already and the best thing was that either of them weren't answering their phones.

Nick turned to look at Blaine, cocking his eyebrow. "Why are you even sitting here?" he asked as he played with his bracelet. "It is your shirt after all", he added. Blaine looked at him deadpanned. "That is actually very good question."

"I know", Nick told and then there was a silence again. A very awkward silence.

"This conversation isn't going anywhere, isn't it?" the hazel eyed man sighed and Nick nodded, rubbing his wrist. It wasn't like they hadn't anything to talk about. It was juts, that both of them had came home from work early this morning and immediately their boyfriend's had dragged them to shop.

"You are still sitting here?"

Nick turned around along with Blaine and they both saw Jeff and Kurt, looking at them with amused looks.

"Where do you think we were going to go?" Nick asked and rubbed his temples. Jeff opened his mouth to say something but shrugged it off, fixing his features with a small smile and sitting next to Nick. He placed a small kiss on Nick's cheek. The brunet cracked a smile, a little tired one and took the blonde's hand in his.

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "So, what did you find?" he asked. Kurt sat next to him and gave the shopping back to Blaine. "There you go, Mr. Anderson. This time it's not white dress shirt, because we are going to drown your white shirts", the blue-eyed man told fighting urge to roll his eyes.

Blaine looked inside the bag. There was a shiny black shirt. Then he looked at Kurt with devilish smile. "Is it right size?"

"Idiot", Kurt mumbled.

* * *

"What time is it?" Jeff asked. Nick looked over his phone and groaned. "It is only half past three… I want to sleep", he told and pouted. The blond smiled at him sympathetically. Then he looked at Kurt and Blaine. "Do you have anything to do right now?"

Kurt shrugged. "No… I don't think so", he looked at Blaine, who seemed to pass out soon, because he was so sleepy. The brunet laughed a little. "Expect someone is going to sleep soon. You okay there, Blaine?"

Blaine smiled tiredly. "I am fine, maybe a coffee could bright me up a little", he told and looked at Nick. "It would also make good for you too, Duval."

Nick's eyes widened at the mention of coffee. "I love you guys, please. Get me some coffee", he whined and leaned on Jeff's shoulder. The blond patted his brown hair and looked around. "We can stop by that coffee shop, okay?"

They all nodded to his suggest and walked, Jeff almost dragging his boyfriend towards the said shop.

"I would marry coffee if that would be legal", Blaine mumbled and smiled dreamily, only earning a hit on his head from Kurt. The hazel eyed man rubbed the spot and looked sadly at the coffee, saying playfully: "We were never meant to be together."

"Goofball", Kurt muttered.

"Yeah, but I am your goofball", Blaine told and wiggled his eyebrows, leaning to kiss Kurt humming.

Jeff shook his head and looked at Nick, who stared at his coffee. The blond man frowned. "You are supposed to drink it, not making a staring competition with it", he told and the brunet turned his eyes at him. "Oh right…"

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked with sudden worry. The brunet nodded: "Of course I am love, don't worry. I am just tired, so much happened last night at work."

Jeff bit his lower lip. "Sorry", he mumbled. "You didn't have to come with us, though."

Nick waved his hand. "Oh but I wanted. You are mine and I will do anything that will make you happy, okay?" he told and kissed the blonde's palm. Jeff mumbled small _okay_. "But I will refund this to you."

Nick's eyes widened and very slowly a huge smile appeared on his face. "Oh really?" he asked, almost purring and leaned forward. Jeff hummed and rolled his eyes. "Sleeping, Nicholas. Sleeping."

Nick leaned back. "You keep telling that to yourself, because I bet this night will-"

"Shut your mouth and drink you coffee", Jeff interrupted, hiding his red face. Nick made a yes sir, gesture with his hands and took his coffee cup. His eyes wandered to the door, when a man walked phone in his hands, probably sending messages, to the counter.

"Two coffees, please. Other black one", the man ordered politely.

"Okay, would you want to have something else, dear?" the cashier, a nice lady asked with a smile. The man responded to smile and shook his head. "No thank you, this will do fine", he told and gestured the coffees. The woman laughed softly: "Long night?"

"Yeah, my flight land to New York at night… I haven't slept at all", the man told and took the money off the wallet. He gave the money to the lady who put it to cash, taking out change. The man waved his hand. "Oh keep it."

"Thank you, dear", the lady told and put the money back. Then he gave the coffees and covered them. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you so much. You too."

Jeff tilted his head to other side as the man started to walk back to the door, eyes again on his phone. The blond moved on his seat, because he couldn't make any sense or couldn't even see this guy's face. Don't judge him, Jeff had always been curious. And sometimes, it hasn't been a good thing…

The man sighed to his phone and rose his gaze to the door and walked out.

"Jeffyyyyy", Nick called and tried to get his boyfriend's attention. "Why are you shifting on your chair so much? What are you even doing?"

Jeff looked at Nick. "Did you saw that guy's face?" the blond asked. The brunet rose his eyebrows. "No? Who cares?" he asked amused and wrap his arms around Jeff's waist to pull him closer. "Are you trying to say, that you were looking someone other when I am right here?"

The blond shook his head. "No…"

"Exactly, now drink your own coffee so we can go", the brunet told and kissed Jeff's cheek.

* * *

"This was amazing day", Kurt told cheerfully as he and Jeff walked down the streets, Nick and Blaine walking right behind them, chatting. The blond nodded. "It was… It felt like we were at high school again", he told seriously and thoughtfully. Kurt hummed in agreement and turned to look at Blaine and Nick to ask them something.

Jeff looked around curiously, finding it really funny that this part of the city he had ever been before. It was always that same place. With Mona, Jeff couldn't even travel so far. But now the girl was playing with her friend at her home, so Kurt and Blaine had asked them to come out.

Jeff looked his other side and for his surprise, he saw the familiar man from the coffees shop sitting on the bench, nearby the bank. And for Jeff's lucky they were just about pass this man, so he could see his face. Curious as he was…

Though, Jeff tried to look at him very unnoticeably, because it would be really awkward other way. The blond carefully, from the corner of his eye looked at the man, taking in his clothes, the coffee cup and the same phone. Also his styled black hair, olive skin and…

The man looked up and his gaze met Jeff's. At this point the Jeff had to stop walking and just stare at this man as well as this man stared at him. This man's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Nick stopped walking, when this sentence left someone's lips. He turned around, noticing that Jeff had stopped walking and now probably talking with some stranger. Well not maybe the stranger, because it sounded like this man knew Jeff.

Jeff opened his mouth and frowned. Though he didn't say anything.

The man then slapped a hand in front of his mouth, realizing how wrong that just sounded. "Uh… I'm sorry… that just…"

"Thad?" Kurt said in surprise and looked at their old friend, who looked at him right now. The said man smiled a little and waved his hand. "Hi", he told lamely. It was really weird how he didn't look very excited to see his friends again. "Long time."

Kurt nodded and laughed. "It really has. Oh my God!" he told and pulled, still the small boy in a huge hug. "Do you have any idea how much I have missed you? We all have!" he told and pulled back. Thad looked at him in dumbstruck.

"After you left New York to Chicago, we all were so confused. Why did you left?" the pale man asked, crossing his arms loosely. Thad looked all of them. They all had waiting expression on their faces.

"Umm… I got a place at university there", Thad told and shrugged. "It was the only university and pretty good as well, where I could study journalism and… that's why", he added.

Blaine let out a small snort. "But New York has those too", he told and Thad turned to look at him right now. "Yeah, but I wanted to go there", the other man told crossing his arms.

"That is not the only reason though, right?" the hazel eyed man asked, cocking his eyebrow. "Or was it?"

_No_. "Of course it was", Thad snorted and smiled. "Though I really missed New York and you guys…" he told and looked now at Jeff. "I see that you are here too, Jeff. Did you just moved here or?"

Jeff cracked a innocent smile. "Yeah, of course", he lied and flashed a small look to Nick, who smiled reassuring. "And I can see that Nick told you finally", Thad said grinning widely and Nick almost chocked to the intake. "Good for you."

"What are you doing here? I mean, don't you have tests and all?" Kurt asked. Thad opened his mouth and blushed a little. "Y-yeah… t-tests… Actually I have a reading holiday, before graduating from there you see", he told.

"So you decided to come to New York just hang out?"

"Kind of…" Thad told, biting his lip and trying to ignore the way how his voice cracked at the end. Kurt blinked surprised. "But isn't that boring? I mean alone in this big city?"

"Buying two coffees…" Jeff mumbled and frowned a little. Thad turned to look at him with wide eyes. Jeff narrowed his eyes, like he always did when he thought about something really hard. Then everything juts comically hit him hard. The said puzzle was complete.

Jeff's realization was sawn on Thad's features too. The man paled quickly and his whole body froze. Though Thad hadn't any idea what the blond man was thinking, but he had really good idea that it wasn't the best thing what he would be hearing.

"You've got to be kidding me", Jeff said with wide eyes.

"Thad, baby. I think I got all the money to our wedding, but we should count them at hotel after we got there-"

There was exactly all of their gazes on this new guy right now, who had walked inside of the bank.

"Smythe?"

"Meerkat?"

"Sebastian?"

And all of those came exactly at the same time. Sebastian looked up from the money all of the five men who were gaping at him. His reaction was somewhere between smug and horrified. The whole situation was awkward and somehow really amusing.

Kurt looked at his old enemy shocked and then he looked at Thad. "Wedding?"

Thad looked at Sebastian with open mouth and then turned, very slowly, to look at Kurt. He cracked a sheepish smile. "You are invaded too…?" he said, but Kurt just looked at him, maybe a little bit angry.

* * *

"So…" Blaine started. They were once again sitting in a small café. With a really awkward silence. Jeff looked at Sebastian angrily, while Nick was looking in front of himself in disbelief. Sebastian was cheerfully drinking his own drink, an arm around his fiancés shoulder, while Thad himself was finding the table very interesting under Kurt's hard gaze.

The hazel eyed man laughed a little. "Well isn't this nice? We all gathered around the table, talking… Why don't we change our memberships?"

"You could have definitely done better, Thad", Kurt told seriously and loudly.

"Guess… that is a no", Blaine mumbled and took his own drink.

Thad shifted uncomfortably and now Sebastian looked some what annoyed. "Look, _Hummel", _the taller boy spat out. "You, Thad and Jeff were really good friends when you were at Dalton. That is what I heard from Thad… So I can't believe that you are saying that. Your friend is going married and yes, his future husband is me. But so what? Thad is happy, at least I hope so-"

"-I am", Thad quipped in with a small voice, causing Sebastian smile.

"-we are happy. I am a changed man", the brunet told and looked now at Jeff, who had brushed the angry look away, now looking at them with neutral look. "I told at Jeff, when I was ordering our flowers, that I have changed and he knows it… The last thing what I hope is, that you will support us. Seriously."

Then Sebastian turned to look at Blaine and Kurt again. "I can't tell you how freaking sorry I am, about those things what I said or did. It was a mistake, you have to believe me", he told and laughed amused. "I still can't believe me that I am still nagging about this with you guys."

Kurt was taken a back from Sebastian's words. He leaned back on his seat, looking some what ashamed what he had said. Thad had always been his friend and he really should be the one who supports him. As well as Jeff, but the blond hadn't said anything like that to him. Just sitting there quiet.

Jeff looked at Kurt, catching his eyes and nodded.

Kurt blinked and looked at Thad, who was still staring at the table. Then Kurt cleared his throat. "Can I help you to find a tux?" he asked, smiling. Blaine took his boyfriend's hand in his and smiled proudly along with Jeff.

Thad looked up sharply. "Are you serious?" he asked with a small voice. Kurt laughed softly and crossed his arms. "Of course. You must look good on your wedding day, right?" he said and then looked serious. "And I happen to be a great with fashion."

A wide smile spread on Thad's lips and he jumped up from his seat, literally throwing himself to hug Kurt. "Thank you, thank you!" he almost cried. Kurt hugged his friend back just as tightly.

When Thad pulled away he threw himself at Jeff, who almost fell from the chair, and chanted _thank you_'s at him too. Jeff blinked. "About what?" he asked but hugged back.

"For being back, alive, for the flowers… I don't care just thank you", Thad giggled.

Kurt rolled his eyes at them and then turned to look at Sebastian. "Congratulations, _Sebastian_", he told and smiled. The brunet turned to look at the pale man and smiled too. This time it was not a smug smirk or evil grinning. It was a honest smile.

"Thanks you, _Kurt_."

* * *

A loud knocking.

"Okay, I am coming…" Wes groaned and slipped from under David's arm. He sat on the edge of the bed and heard the loud knocking again. The Asian man sighed frustrated and picked up the various shirt, which happened to be David's, from the floor and wore it on. He was too tired and annoyed to even care how big it was.

He walked out of their bed room, actually wandered, and went to the hall. The knocking was now getting really annoying. "I am coming for the fuck sake!" Wes almost yelled, he felt like crying from tiredness.

He pulled the door open and fixed his sleepy features with angry and pissed off look. But it was quickly washed away and replaced with confused expression, when he saw who there was standing.

"Umm… C-can I help you?" Wes asked, confused. There was a tall man, in suit and he had a light brown hair.

* * *

**A/N: You expected that? Yes. I did too... and I am soryy for the cliffhangers, but my summer holiday started so I have more time to write this story so I can leave cliffhangers, because with them you don't have to wait so long :) because of my holiday...**

**Don't get me wrong... I like Huntbastian, somehow... But I haven't ever red anything about them or like that... I don't hate it, but i am just not comfortable to write anything about them yet ;/**

**OH! And there will be coming huge drama soon... just for warning ;) That's why Hurt/Comfort...**

**Reviews~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello... *peeks from behind the corner* so... this is late... like really late and I feel really bad :(**

**It is maybe because, well... since my summer holiday started and has been now a little over week..? no two weeks! So much had happened, good and bad things... First of all the good things... I got to that High School where I wanted and start my drama, music, literature and art studies on Fall :) so clap clap from that. I also have won couple of running competitions and yeah :)**

**the bad things though... I have been under the blankets few days, because I collapsed when I was mowing our grass and there was pretty warm outside. And I was stupid enough that I didn't drink much water before I went to mow the grass... so I blacked out... Also my sister made me pretty clear what happens when people don't eat... and yes, I had had problems with eating and I am admitting it. It's stupid. Seriously... I didn't even know how stupid I was, before my sister told me the story about some girl who didn't eat... so... I was pretty sad or actually crying few days... because the warning came right time. **

**But anyway :) Enough of angsty angsty... my internet has been also dead, yes, but my phone's internet worked but I can't write this fic on that... so I had to wait...**

**But then again, I have been also really into '****_The Mortal Instruments' _series and I red those four book probably in four days :D sure there is the fifth book but not in finnish yet, so I had to wait :( But I know what happens there and I am still really really sad about the fact that all my fandoms what I like hates me :( Klaine cliffhanger, Angels fell, Destiel never happened and Malec broke up! What the hell, dude?! D:**

**okay... let's just get into this story xD**

* * *

_**Flower Petals**_

_**Chapter 11 - Unexpected and Unwanted**_

* * *

_**Happened so far:**_

"_Mona__'__s real father__…__ I don__'__t know where he is. My mom didn't want her, not speaking of my dad__…__ So I took her, I couldn't__let them put her to adoption!__"_

"_I left Ohio because my parents threw me out…"_

"_I-I am so messed up, Nick__…__ I-I__…__ I don__'__t know what I do__!"_

…

"_Umm__…__ C-can I help you?__"_

* * *

Nick was staring down at their little girl, who was laying on her bed, in concern.

When he and Jeff had brought Mona back home from her friend's house, it figured out that the little girl had caught a fever and cold from her friend. It also figured out that Mona's friend had been sick a whole last week, which caused Mona caught this.

Jeff sighed worriedly and brushed the hair away from the girl's slightly sweaty forehead. He traveled his hand to Mona's cheek and rubbed her cheekbone gently. The girl gave a small cough and whined: "Daddy…" which made Jeff's heart broke in a small pieces.

"Oh honey", the blond muttered and kissed Mona's forehead. He turned to look at Nick, who had now walked to stand beside Mona's bed and bit his lower lip.

"What should we do, Nicky?" the blond man asked with a whiny tone. After all, Nick was a doctor, so he had to know what to do.

The brunet sighed and kneeled down beside Jeff, taking his hand and Mona's little one. He smiled reassuringly. "It will be fine", he told with a hushed tone, because Mona's eyes had started to close. "A lots of sleep and warm drink, she would be okay in three days."

Jeff nodded, only very slowly and his eyes never leaving Mona's pale face.

* * *

They walked out of the girl's room and Jeff shut the door quietly. He had managed to get Mona fell asleep, after he had calmed the girl down from crying and singing couple of tunes for her.

Nick took in Jeff's stiff features and his worried frown. Also the fact, that even they were now sitting in living room, Jeff was staring at Mona's door.

The brunet reached to give a small squeeze on Jeff's hand. The blond turned around and blinked few times. Nick smiled a little: "She is going to be fine, Jeffrey… I am a doctor, I know."

Jeff managed a small chuckle, which was more the nervous one than the relieved one. "I-I know you are r-right, Nick… It's just", he started quietly and shook his head. "Mona has never been so sick… She is only 4-years-old, soon 5-years-old… but… I don't know what to do if-"

"Do not even finish that sentence, Jeff", the brunet interrupted firmly and gave a pointing look. The blond shut his mouth and hung his head, to look down his knees.

Nick tilted his head and moved a little bit closer. He placed his fingers under the blonde's chin and lifted his gaze to meet his own. The brunet pressed a kiss to other man's lips.

The brunet knew how important Mona was to Jeff… Well of course, the girl was really important to Nick too. They both loved their lovely little princess. But Jeff… Mona was actually his sister's and, yeah. The blond man came adult too soon, after getting Mona to himself.

Jeff stared at Nick and gave a tired smile. He leaned forward and leaned his forehead on Nick's shoulder. "I must take a couple of days off from work", he mumbled. The brunet shook his head and Jeff could feel that.

"I have some paperwork to do at home… I can be with her so you can go to Flower Shop", he told and rubbed Jeff's back, peppering his neck with small and gentle kisses.

"Besides", the brunet started again. "I don't think Sally can deal with Sebastian and Thad's flowers alone."

Jeff chuckled a little and shook his head, same time as rising it up. "Do you really think you manage to deal with hand full of sick Mona?" he asked. Nick rolled his eyes. "Of course I can", he scoffed playfully and moved his hand on Jeff's cheek. "If I can deal an angry and pissed off old lady at hospital, I can definitely deal with Mona."

* * *

"Jeff. Go already", Nick chuckled. He had to literally push Jeff out of their apartment. The blond kept staring over his shoulder to Mona's closed room door. "But-but-!"

"No _but_s, Mister Sterling", the brunet told and blocked his boyfriend's view to inside. The blond pouted and if this wasn't a serious situation, Nick could have died from the adorableness. "You must go to work, Jeff. You are late already."

The blond narrowed his eyes slightly but gave up immediately. He sighed deeply. "Fine", he told and started to walk away.

Nick tilted his head and blinked few times. "Jeff!"

The blond turned around and cocked his eyebrows. "Didn't you just say I was late from work?" Jeff yelled back. The brunet gave him a pointing look and pointed his own mouth. "Forgot something?"

The blond rolled his eyes, but smiled and walked back towards his boyfriend, smashing their lips together softly. "I'm off", he whispered against Nick's lips and winked, waving his hand and walked away.

* * *

As Nick had closed the door behind himself, he shook his head and rubbed back of his neck. Then he heard light coughing from Mona's room and smiled sadly.

The brunet made his way to kitchen to boil the water. After the water was ready, Nick put the juice on it and mixed them together. Then he, carefully to not drop the hot mug, walked to the girl's door and opened it.

He was met by the hazy brown eyes, which were staring at him sleepily from the bed. Nick smiled sadly. "Hi, princess", he told and walked next to Mona's bed. "Hi, papa…"

Nick placed the hot juice on night stand and sat on the edge of Mona's bed.

Nick then turned to look at the girl and placed back of his hand on Mona's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Mona gave a small yawn and coughed again. She sniffed few times and blinked. "I don't know… I feel gross", the girl told and scrunched her nose up. Nick had to let out a small chuckle from Mona's statement. She really sounded like Jeff sometimes.

"Where's daddy?" Mona asked.

"He had to go to work", Nick told and rubbed Mona's hair. "But I think he will come back earlier than usually", he added. The brunet reached to the night stand and took the hot juice from there. "You want some to drink?"

Mona nodded and sat up just a little, to drink the offered drink.

"Watch out", Nick warned. "It's still a little bit hot."

Mona drank his juice nicely and after that, Nick had urged her go back to sleep, since the girl had still fever.

When Nick was sure that Mona had fell asleep, he stalked out of the room and closed the door. Then he walked to living room and spread all the papers to small table in front of him and turned his laptop on.

First, the brunet checked his e-mail. There was nothing interesting, but a messages from old Dalton friends, a couple of pictures form his mother and dad, from work and… _from Wes_?

Nick cocked his eyebrow curiously and opened the message. Before the message was open he could only think why on earth didn't the Asian man send him a text message. Then he remembered that Wes' phone was broken, so that kind of made sense…

The message opened and Nick scrolled down to red it. He frowned and let out a small laugh from the ridiculously simple statement which had written there:

_Montgomery, Wesley_

_Today 03:09 a.m._

_Don't you dare to let Jeff out of the apartment today!_

"What the hell…?" Nick mumbled.

* * *

Sally eyed at the arrangement, suspiciously. Something was not right. They were totally different. She hated to fail something so simple as this was.

The woman sighed frustrated and took the flowers from the other vase and turned to check the original one again. "Lilies… here?" he mumbled to herself and put the lilies back to other vase. "These next…"

After a couple failed attempts, Sally finally managed to get the arrangements look alike. The woman cheered a little and clapped his hands together. She carefully picked them up and moved them away, taking out another empty vase. The woman was sure that he could do another arrangement before Jeff was here.

That was when he heard the front door open. A customer?

Sally turned around smiling and walked to the counter. She fixed her usual smile on her lips, which she used to customers. "Hello and welcome! How can I help you?" she asked cheerfully.

The man, meaning the customer ran his hand through his light brown hair. He was pretty aged, well not really… Maybe a little over forty.

Sally tilted her head, when the man hadn't said anything. The man stared at the flowers and walked slowly to the counter. Sally's smile fell a little and she cleared her throat. "So how can I help you, Mister?" she repeated her question.

The man looked down at the woman and Sally noticed now how freaking tall the man was. And a little bit scary too… there wasn't kind expression in this man's eyes at all.

"Umm…"

"Where is my son?" the man asked, and it really sounded like he spat out of the last word.

Sally frowned. She had any idea what the man was talking about. About his son, who that could… wait… _Oh shit_.

Sally urged herself to not punch this man. He was Jeff's dad. The infamous Bill Sterling was seriously standing right in front of her, other side of the counter. The woman gritted her teeth. How could this man even dare to show his face in here.

How ever, Sally smiled sarcastically, which obviously went unnoticed by the man. "I am sorry, you mean Jeffrey right?" she said and continued: "He isn't here yet, his shift starts in fifteen minutes… But I can go and call him." _To not fucking come here_! she added silently.

The man scoffed. "Do that, because I don't have the whole day to wait", he told harshly and walked to look at the roses. Sally frowned and when the man turned his back, the woman stuck her tongue out and disappeared to the backroom.

* * *

Nick's head shot up, when he head phone ringing. It was Jeff's phone… Obviously the blond had forgotten his phone home. The brunet sighed and stood up, leaving once again his papers lay there alone.

He found Jeff's phone from the hall on top of the small table. The caller was Sally, so Nick decided to just answer.

"Hello?"

"_Nick?! What on- Never mind. Where's Jeffrey?" _Sally asked and Nick could hear the panic in the woman's voice.

"He left for a work about ten minutes ago… should be there soon", the brunest answered. For his surprise Sally let out a frustrated and panicked cry. "_No! He can't come here! He just can't!"_

Nick frowned, now seriously worried. "What are you talking about? Why?" he had to ask. Sally wasn't making any sense right now.

"_Because his father is here!"_

Nick almost dropped the phone. His face went as pale as their bed's sheets and he froze on his spot. "Shit…" he mumbled. Then the situation really hit him and in panic, Nick ran his hand rough his hair. "Oh my God…" the brunet groaned and sat back to the couch, heavily. "This is bad, this is really bad, Sally."

He heard the woman sigh on the other side. "_I know it is!" _Sally told and Nick could hear the eye roll.

"I can't leave the apartment… Mona is sick and I just can't leave her alone", the brunet whined helplessly.

On the other side, Sally was shifting her weight uncomfortably. The woman looked inside the store, only seeing her friend's dad looking at the flowers with unreadable expression.

Sally moved her attention back to phone. "Look, I'll try to talk him back when he arrives, okay?"

* * *

Jeff hummed as he arrived behind the flower store and the door, which was meant only to the staff. The blond opened the door, not waiting any minute and took his jacket off and ready to serve the customers.

He tried to wipe Mona out off his head, since the little girl was sick, but of course Nick was there with her and Jeff trusted Nick. Well, of course he trusted Nick.

"_Jeffrey_!" was heard Sally's whisper-yell and the blond turned around, with slightly wide eyes. "What?" he asked confused and a little bit afraid what was coming next.

Sally looked quickly back inside the store and then walked fully inside the backroom. The woman walked straight in front of the blond man and took the jacket. "You put this on right now and get your ass out of here", the woman told.

Jeff blinked confused and a little bit hurt. "Wha-? Why would I do that? This is my job, I get money from this Sally, I need that, you know", Jeff said and took the jacket back and threw it on chair. Then he walked pass his friend, towards the store side.

Sally felt like she was getting a heart attack. "No, no, no", he chanted and ran next to his friend and stopped Jeff from his arm.

Jeff turned around, frowning. "What is wrong with you, Sally?" the blond asked, not even bothering to keep his voice down, because Sally was seriously starting to annoy him right now. Jeff already had the sick child at home, so he didn't need this right now.

The worst thing was, that when Jeff didn't kept his voice down, his yelling was heard to the store side. Bill whipped his head around and looked towards the backroom, frowning deeply. The man started to walk towards the area which was only to the staff and peeked inside.

Jeff stared as Sally's eyes widened in fear and a slight gasp escaped from her lips. The blond was just about to ask her, what the hell was wrong with her today, seriously, until he heard painfully and really awfully familiar voice calling his name.

"Jeffrey."

Yes, Jeff could definitely recognize that tone everywhere. Because that was the tone, which caused his self-confidence away and caused all those nightmares.

Slowly and very carefully, Jeff turned around, being scared of the worst what he could see. And to be honest, this more terrified he hadn't been since he came out to his friends and family. And suddenly, Jeff was also really aware why Sally had been so weird. She tried to warn him.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Bill Sterling was tall and muscular man, with light brown hair. Jeff definitely didn't get his hair color from his dad but from his mother. Bill was also really popular at Ohio. He was really honored businessman and… well, _rich_. Like, seriously.

Jeff's mother, Jolene or as friends call her, Jo is definitely contrast to her husband. Well, also she wasn't very delighted when Jeff came out for them at dinner this one lovely evening, but still she did take it better than Jeff's dad. The man yelled at his son and called him with hateful names, until he threw Jeff out.

Bill's gaze on her son was, Jeff recognized, somewhere between pure anger and disbelief.

Jeff didn't know how long he had held his breath, but was too afraid to do anything. Because he was sure, deep inside that soon the hell was broken apart between them.

Bill let out amused and some what proud scoff. "I am here to meet you", he told and Jeff noticed that even that sentence made his father look like he wasn't speaking the truth. The blond man rolled his eyes and collected his courage to speak. "Did mom send you here?" he asked with tiny sarcastic smile. Jeff felt Sally's hand on his back and was grateful she was here.

Bill glanced at his son and sneered at him. "Jolene is here too actually", he told and Jeff rose his eyebrows in surprise. "But she was too busy to come and see you. She had better things to do", the man told and added: "This was actually my own idea."

"How did you even know where I am?" Jeff asked, confused. The man laughed. "Oh, Jeffrey… You know that friend of yours… Wesley", he said and the blonde's eyes widened. "He told me. With a little threading of course"

"Okay, how did you know Wes was living here?"

"Oh please, Jeffrey… I am not stupid", Mr. Duval said. "There is big posters of him at Time Square. Do you think I am blind?"

Jeff frowned and let out a scoff. "To what? Mock me and my job?" he asked and spread his other hand a little. "Be my guest… I can take your slurs like a wall. Your words don't even hurt me anymore."

Jeff stared his father a couple of seconds, before he walked pass him to the store side. Bill threw his head back and took a deep breath. "I also came to see if you are already recovered from that."

The blond stopped his walking and turned around slowly and with narrowing eyes looked at his dad. "From what, exactly?" he asked slightly suspicious. The man cocked his eyebrow. "Don't be stupid, Jeffrey."

Jeff let out a hollow laugh. "I can't believe you", he said with fake happiness and leaned to the counter, still facing his dad. "Did you seriously fly here all those miles to threat my friend and check if my _gayness _is over?" the blond man said, noticing Sally's eyes which widened.

"Don't _you_ be stupid, dad", Jeff said and shook his head, still slightly confused where this courage came from to talk back to his dad. "This is who I am and I won't change."

Bill gritted his teeth and took few steps towards his son. "You are not belonging in here, Jeffrey", he started. "We can still do something about this. Go to doctors or psychiatrist… You still would make good businessman."

Jeff was seriously so close to snap something, but tried so hard to keep his voice down. "Okay, first of all… Being gay is not a sickness… Is it a thing which child has born with, so deal with it", he started, using the bitch tone which he had learned from Kurt at high school. "And second of all, I don't want to be a freaking businessman. I want to dance, how many times I have said that already?!"

Bill snorted and stared at his son with cold gaze. "You are seriously… Then why don't you dance then?" the man asked and took couple steps forward. "Why are you spending your time in this nasty and smelling flower shop?"

Jeff stared at Bill with wide eyes. "How dare you", he started in disbelief. "Your daughter died so I took her job in here. I am making favor for my sister, since she let me live with her… Because you threw me out, remember?"

"Still, I also heard that you are living with that Nicholas Duval", the man started and smiled disgusted. "I always knew that he was the one who made you _like that."_

Jeff pointed at his dad with threatening finger. "You are not messing Nick in this", he growled darkly. Mr. Duval's smile only widened. "I knew that you wouldn't get enough money to live if you job here… Because you have that little accident living with you."

Okay, that was the line for Jeff.

The blond slammed his fist on counter, straightened up and pointed that door. "Out of my store", he told slowly and quietly. Bill tilted his head and put hands inside his suit jacket's pockets. "Say again?"

"Get out of here", Jeff said and started to grow impatient. He wanted to get his dad out of here before he seriously would start to yell or cry.

"You can't say that to customers, Jeffrey."

"I can", Jeff said and let out a dark laugh. "If you are coming here to mock my family, my child and my boyfriend, you can get the hell out of here and never show your face to me again", the blond took small step forward. "So I say again… Get the hell of my store!"

"That is not how you are talking to your father, Jeffrey Seth Sterling!" Bill yelled, now suddenly really angry too. The blond rose his hands on his head and threw his head back to laugh. "So now you are my dad?! Huh?" Jeff started. "Aren't you disgusted of your fucking fag son?!"

Jeff caught Sally's hard gaze of that word and almost felt too bad using it. But the expression on his dad's face was something priceless, that he just couldn't feel complete idiot because of it. Sure he would regret it later…

Jeff walked slowly towards his dad. "If you came here, only to blame me of the choices I made, nagging about my job, talking shit about my boyfriend and Mona, my family", the blond said and shrugged, biting his lower lip to keep himself from crying. "You are not welcome here."

* * *

Nick's head shot up as soon as the front door flew open. He heard the keys flying on table. The brunet turned around and saw Jeff dashing towards their bedroom, definitely tears in his eyes and falling on his cheeks and slamming the door shut.

Nick stood up and walked to the door. He stopped himself from knocking, when he heard his boyfriend crying on the other side of the door. The brunet felt himself awfully helpless. His heart broke form the sound of Jeff crying.

Quietly, Nick opened the door and looked inside. The sight made his chest tighten. Jeff was curled on bed, under the blanket and shaking, from his tears. Slowly, the brunet walked next to the bed and dropped down on his knees.

"Jeff, I-" he started, but cut off when Jeff peeked under the blanket and watched him with red and puffy eyes.

"Nicky", the blond whined and threw himself on Nick's neck. The brunet was taken aback slightly, but wrapped his arms around Jeff's back and let him cry on his shoulder. Nick comforted his boyfriend by shushing him and whispering comforting things in his ear. "It's okay, Jeff… It's going to be okay, I swear."

"My dad hates me… h-he…" the blond swallowed audible and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "He c-came to the flower shop a-and… railed about my relationships and M-Mona…" Jeff rose his head to look in Nick's eyes. "He said such awful things about her… It felt like a punch on my face… I-I… He said I am the waste of everything, t-that I was disgusting and I am not worth of- "

"Jeff, please", Nick pleaded and took a grip of Jeff's hands and rose them in front of his mouth and kissed the knuckles. "You are not waste of everything, do not ever think about that. Neither is Mona", he started and placed one more kiss on Jeff's knuckles, before rising his hand on the blonde's cheek.

"You are not disgusting, you are gorgeous Jeff", Nick told seriously. "And look at you, you have increased Mona so well, she is so beautiful and well mannered little girl. She is going to be a little heart breaker when she grows up", the brunet chuckled and Jeff managed a small smile too.

Jeff wiped his tears away and took a deep breath. "I need break, Nick…" he told laughing tiredly. The brunet's eyes widened. Was Jeff serious?!

"A b-break! From me?!" Nick almost yelled, but managed to keep his voice down since Mona was sleeping.

Jeff blinked confused and let out a shocked laugh. "What are you-? No", he told and took his boyfriend's face between his hands. "No, no, no, of course not from you. I would never take a break from you, Nicky", he told seriously.

Nick was so sure that his heart skipped couple of beats. He let out a relieved breath. "Don't ever, ever, start another sentence like that again", the brunet said and took a grip of Jeff's hands which were still each side of his face. The blond gave and an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

Nick shook his head and smiled. "It's okay… so what you mean by break then?"

Jeff took a deep breath and bit his lower lip. "Call Sebastian", he said and Nick's face couldn't be more confused. "W-why would I do that?" he asked confused, but took his phone out of his pocket.

Jeff shook his head and stood up. "I need to forget every damn thing what my dad said to me today", he said and stopped by the doorframe. "All the mean things, name calling, blaming, railing about Mona…"

Jeff turned to look at Nick, who had also stood up and looked at him confused and slightly worried.

"I need to blow some steams out."

* * *

**A/N: Okay... when there is reading "I need to blow some steams out..." do not think it pervert way xD (like someone did...) It doesn't mean bj...**

**but until next time and I promise faster updates :)))**

**Reviews~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: *peeks* Hi... **

**Okay, I know this chapter is what? Too late? Pfft~ right :D Okay it is... But I have been pretty much off of the ideas and I had hard times to write this, but now I seriously must do something to this fanfiction! I must finish this before Christmas :D**

**But to be honest, I am trying to write like two fanfictions I mean this and You Found Me story at the same spot. I am having hard time with both of those :D But I am trying I am trying :D**

**Also, I have, I HAVE, Beta reader to this story, but I haven't heard anything about this person like two weeks(?) and I just had to update this, because I am afraid that I will lose interest from these, or I am losing my readers or this is being one of those shit load fanfictions which are going to be updated like once in month :D I don't want that! I want to update this when I must :) and I decided to upload this on Fridays, Saturdays or Sundays... Seriously I need to finish this :)**

**So this chapter has not been beta red, but I hope this person will read it soon because there ARE mistakes in this chapter. Pretty much I think, but I hope you are able to read it well enough to understand the point :D **

**But, about those mistakes, errors and grammars. I don't want to be annoying bitch or anything, because that is going really out of my personality, because I am really nice Finnish girl, who wants to be friends with everyone~ BUT! I have my anger line too... Because I know there is grammar errors, I know that well enough, so please, PLEASE stop nagging about those... If you are really that kind of selfish person who just can't read a freaking fanfiction which is not even real and totally from fandoms and plah plah plah, without a small or not small errors... You can just stop reading.**

**And I think you can stop that reading without giving a review and point out something about some small error... :D Seriously, that is just stupid.**

**But no, I am not that kind of bitch, that was just one bitchy remark for you haters so... :) Now I am my lovely myself again~~**

**Have fun with reading~**

* * *

_**Flower Petals**_

_**Chapter 12 - Blow the Steams Out**_

* * *

"So let me get this straight", Sebastian started, not taking his eyes off the road, hands still on the wheel.

Nick and Jeff were both sitting on backseat, while Thad was sitting on front next to Sebastian.

"You", Sebastian said motioning at Jeff. "Asked me to come with you to gay bar or actually bar, because you wanted to do something, and I quote 'exploding'?" the brunet said and frowned when Jeff nodded, crossing his arms. Sebastian huffed and stopped on traffic lights.

"Yeah, I understand the fact that you are here, because of course", Thad started, rolling his eyes at his fiancé, who wiggled eyebrows at him. "But why on earth should I come with you… I don't even like bars", he told, crossing his arms against his chest.

"No, you don't", Sebastian told and placed his hand on the man's thigh. "But you like to do this because of me. Actually, to be honest, I don't even like to go at bars anymore", the brunet continued.

Nick rose his eyebrows at this. "You don't?" he asked and Sebastian shook his head. "Oh my God, who are you?" Nick muttered dramatically and wrap his arm around Jeff's shoulders, who smiled. Thad only glanced over his shoulder at Nick and shook his head, pursing his lips definitely to hide his own smile.

"I met Thad", Sebastian said simply and shrugged as it was making the great sense. Thad looked at him, with a faint blush and innocent smile. "You actually met me and… well, you didn't like me very much", Thad reminded.

The brunet shook his head. "Nope, it was all acting", Sebastian said, a huge grin making its way on his lips. Thad gaped at him. "You are an ass."

"Maybe, but I am your ass", Sebastian told. Jeff had to held his own laughter, because that sentence doesn't make any sense. But he decided to just keep his mouth shut, not wanting to broke the almost married couple's conversation.

* * *

Eventually, they found a great bar, with a great amount of people. Sebastian opened the door to Thad and Nick did the same for Jeff. They started to walk forward the entrance together.

Nick glanced at Sebastian as the taller man took his ID out of his wallet. He whistled. "Not a fake ID this time, Smythe?" Nick teased, grinning. Sebastian looked at him with bored expression and scoffed. "No, what are you? Sixteen?" he mumbled and showed his ID at the bouncer. Nick looked at Jeff, who giggled and high fifed him. This could be fun.

They showed also their own IDs and walked inside the bar. The bar wasn't gay bar, it was just regular bar to women and men. But to be honest, maybe it was a good thing after all.

"So what you want to drink?" Nick asked as they at on their table. They checked the drink list, which was pretty amazing. No, seriously. So much to choose. Sebastian chuckled and looked at the menu. Thad glanced at him amused and asked what was so funny?

Sebastian showed the list and sniggered. "This drink would definitely be for Kurt", he told and laughed at his own joke. There was picture of margarita drink, which was pink, with cherries and small umbrella on it.

Thad sighed and patted his fiancé's cheek. "Deep inside you are still that arrogant high school boy, aren't you?" he told and rolled his eyes as Sebastian smiled innocently. "Love you", the brunet told and kissed Thad's cheek, throwing his arm around Thad's chair.

"Umm… I don't know", Jeff muttered the answer to Nick's question. He glanced at his boyfriend. "What about you?"

Nick only smiled. "I don't drink today", he told and the blonde's eyes widened. "What? Why- oh my God! I dragged you here and totally-"

"No, Jeff", Nick said and let out a small laugh. "I came here because of you… and I think it's good thing that I am a driver. You can have fun", the brunet smiled. "And because of this, it is maybe only fair that I decide what you drink."

Jeff opened his mouth to complain, but didn't say anything. He smiled thankfully and looked at the list again.

* * *

Couple of drinks or more later, there was only Nick and Sebastian sitting on their table. Jeff had took, well… couple of drinks _too_ much and wanted to go dancing. And Sebastian thought it was only fair that Thad went with him, because… He knew that Jeff was pretty tipsy when he was drunk. He just knew it.

"You aren't going to drink anymore?" Nick asked, rising his eyebrows at Sebastian. The brunet shook his head. "No, I think it's a good thing that there is _two_ sober guys with them", he told. Nick didn't like the tone he used.

Sebastian saw Nick's gaze on him and explained. "Nicholas… This is not Ohio anymore", he started. The man let out a snort at his statement and smiled sarcastically. "Wow, thank you for telling me. I couldn't see the difference."

The lawyer looked at him a little bit annoyed. "You know that is not what I mean… technically", he said and rubbed his temple. "The thing what I am trying to say, is… That when we both are sober as our boyfriend's, no wait", he stopped. "As my fiancé and your boyfriend are trying to get a huge hangover for tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

"The people, men especially, are much more open minded in New York than in Ohio. They aren't afraid to come out of closet in here", Sebastian explained. "They can be in closet at their free time and at work, but when they got at bar and saw pretty, innocent, baby faces- to name your Jeffrey here", he said and shrugged. "He is pretty usual and really good example of the victim."

Nick bit his lower lip and glanced at the dance floor. He saw Jeff dancing with Thad, they were both laughing and everything seemed just fine… Definitely fine.

* * *

"I don't have any idea, why I haven't done this before?" Jeff giggled and leaned at Thad's shoulder. It was really clear that Thad was more sober than Jeff was, but it was kind of the plan… Jeff wanted to blow steam out.

Thad patted his friend's back and laughed. "Maybe it is a good thing", he said. "You aren't very good with alcohol."

Jeff leaned back and looked at Thad's face, poking his nose. "Speaking of yourself", he said and gave a clumsy grin. "Just wait at your bachelor party", Jeff told and giggled. Thad couldn't help but roll his eyes at his friend.

AS Jeff kept dancing, Thad turned to look at Sebastian and Nick. Sebastian seemed to talk with Nick about something serious, because Nick's eyes widened just slightly and he turned to look at Jeff and Thad. The man frowned a little, noticing their concern.

"Hey, Jeff", Thad started and Jeff looked at him, smiling. "Honey, maybe you should stop drinking."

Jeff's face fell comically and he whined. "B-but why?" he asked. "I-I came here to forget my dad's words… I still can hear them…"

Thad smiled sadly and rubbed Jeff's arms. "I know, Jeffy… But, we can continue this home if you want… no seriously, that was a joke", Thad corrected quickly. He sighed and shook his head. "Let's get some water in you, okay?"

Jeff pouted but nodded. "Okay… But I need bathroom first", he told and Thad nodded. "Of course."

They started to walk towards the bathrooms through the dancing people. Thad kept his eyes on Jeff all the time, just to make sure he was still there and holding his other hand. There was no way, Jeff could make it to bathrooms alone.

Just when they was about to open the men's room door, someone yanked them back. Well, actually this _someone_ yanked Jeff back, but because Thad was holding his hand he was dragged with them.

Thad looked at Jeff and noticed the large man behind the not-so-sober-at-all Jeff, holding the blonde's shoulders. "Lookie, lookie… found a pretty little thing wandering here. This is my lucky day after all", the man slurred. Thad frowned at the man, cursing Jeff's obliviousness and glared at the man.

"Excuse me, but he isn't for single markets right now", the shorter man sneered at the muscular one, who let out a low chuckle. "Oh don't worry. I think there will be someone for you too", the man smirked. "Actually-" he stopped and nodded behind Thad.

That was when Thad felt a hand on his shoulder and he whipped around to look at the person. He was pretty much same looking, really muscular and to be honest, _disgusting_ looking creature of human what Thad had ever seen.

"Why don't, _Austin_ and I, take you two to some interesting journey?"

* * *

"Oh my God", Nick breathed terrified. Sebastian looked at his friend, slightly amused. "What?"

The brunet man looked around, trying to find his boyfriend. But he didn't find him and felt a panic rising. "Where are they? Where is Jeff? Oh my God, Sebastian! Where are they?!"

Sebastian looked at his friend and rolled his eyes. "Calm your ass, Duval", he told and shook his head. "They are probably at restrooms… don't worry."

Nick looked at Sebastian, slightly annoyed. "Excuse me? But I haven't seen them past twenty minutes and I am not really convinced about the fact that they are at restrooms that long", the brunet told, but Sebastian still looked like anything wasn't wrong at all.

Nick sighed and frowned. "You know what?" he started and rose up. "I'm going to look at them and we will take them home", he told and walked away, leaving Sebastian alone.

The lawyer rubbed his temples and shrugged. "Okay then", he muttered and rose up as well, walking after Nick and cursing under his breath. This was getting ridiculous. Nick was acting like a God damn mother hen and it was annoying. This is what Sebastian thought, only to cover his real worry of the drunken duo.

* * *

The men walked Thad and Jeff outside of the bar to the parking lot. This whole situation seemed cliché to Thad, but he frowned and turned to look at the men slightly warily.

"So basically, you are just two guys who are in closet at afternoon and at night", Thad started and shrugged. "You like to take advance of drunken men", he told and shook his head disapprovingly. "Don't you think that is kind of lame?"

The other man, Austin was his name, grunted annoyed. "You talk much, actually, you talk way too much for my taste", he told and lowered his head, so his face was just few inches of Thad's own. The smaller man turned his face away with disgusting reek of alcohol.

"But", Austin continued and smirked. "I like Spanish men. I have thing for them."

Thad grinned sarcastically. "Then I must tell for your disappointment, but I am Hispanic so not fully Spanish", he told and Austin chuckled. "Always the better", the man told and Thad shivered a little. He turned to look at Jeff, who was looking around confused.

The blond tried to pull away from the other man's hands and whimpered. "No", he told and looked around again. "I want Nick, where is he?" the blond asked. For a moment Thad was seriously able to see him as a little kid looking helplessly around for his mother.

The man behind Jeff chuckled and tightened his grip on the blonde's shoulder. "Oh don't worry", he told. "I bet I can offer better time for you than this 'Nick'… You just have to follow me and we will-"

"Hey, don't you dare", Thad growled and took a step forward, but a hand pulled him flush against the chest. He was turned around and came face to face with Austin's face. "Now, now", the man started. "Why don't we let those two take their time _so _we can… _take our own_?"

Thad's eyes widened slightly. _Holy shit, these guys are serious. This is bad… really bad…_

"No", Jeff told, more demanding than earlier and through his drunken state. Even there was alcohol in his system, he could sense that this was just wrong and he had to do something or… he could simply regret it later. A lot.

Jeff tried once again to pull himself off the man's grip and also, he even tried to kick there where it felt the most. The man took his hands off of the blonde's shoulders and wrapped them around his wrists. He chuckled: "Well, aren't you feisty."

The blond narrowed his eyes and pulled his hands free, backing away. The man took steps forward. "I like when the men are that feisty", he told and shrugged. Jeff swallowed and stumbled a little, when he was backing away. He looked around and tried to find Nick or… someone.

He cursed his dad and his words. He cursed his life. He cursed his whole family. He cursed his luck.

He had freaking child home. This couldn't happen to him right now. Suddenly, Jeff felt himself stupid to even think about coming some kind of bar. He could have just been an adult and slept his dad's words away and in the morning, it would be away.

The man was pretty much in the air what he was breathing and it felt just too uncomfortable. "So", the man started and licked his lips. "Why don't you follow me nicely and we can have the _real_ fun?"

Jeff's breath hitched. _Holy shit! This is it! I am going to die… Mona is leaving alone with Nick. He will let her because she reminds of me! Oh my God, no, no, no…_

The blonde's chanting broke off with a yelp, when he was pulled from the arm backwards. The man's eyes flickered behind Jeff and his face fell comically, but then it was replaced with pissed off look again.

Jeff turned around and almost sobbed in relief. Nick and Sebastian had came to help him and Thad. Thank God, maybe this situation wasn't so bad anymore… just maybe.

Nick narrowed his eyes and them flashed anger. He pushed Jeff behind himself and took steps towards the man.

The man chuckled amused. "Is this the _Nick_, who you talked about?" he asked and looked the brunet man up and down. "Well this is lame… Aren't you a little bit too short?" he grinned and added: "And weak?"

Nick growled angrily. "You come near my boyfriend again and I will rip you in half", he told lowly and pointed his finger threading at the man. He couldn't deny the fact that yes, he was a lot shorter and less muscular than this man, but weak he wasn't. No way.

The man snorted again and looked at Austin, who walked beside him. The other man had blood dripping from his lower lip. Sebastian had punched him there and was now looking at him murderously: "And what comes from you. You stay away from my fiancé."

Austin sneered at Sebastian. "It's not my fault that your boy- nope, fiancé has that hot piece of ass. I would definitely tap that one."

Sebastian growled and moved forward, only came stopping by Nick. The taller man looked at his friend. "What the hell, Duval! Let me rip this fucking asshole apart! Or at least punch him in the face."

Nick sighed. He couldn't deny that the idea was indeed tempting, but…

"We can't, Sebastian", he told and the other man frowned, opening his mouth to say something but Nick stopped him: "You are lawyer, Sebastian. You just can't go and punch or kill people… And you are going married soon. You want Thad marry the person who has been in jail from murder?"

Sebastian looked at Thad, who was standing there with Jeff, both with pale faces and sighed. "You are right… No I don't", he told and closed his eyes. He turned back to the two men. "You are lucky this time", Sebastian sneered at them with Nick.

Then they both turned around and decided to just disappear from the situation. They didn't want any harm or troubles, than they already had.

Nick heard the other man snort. "You guys are really lame… Not even one punch", he yelled after them. The brunet stopped and bit his lip. "Even I tried to give your freaking boyfriend the most incredible time ever so he would forget you. He will after all. I would give him a great time, hm? The greater than you would ever give him."

Nick closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, taking deep breath. He will not turn around and punch the man. He will definitely not do that.

"I would make him cry and beg for it", the man continued. "How would it feel to you? He, crying and begging for my name. Taking what I give to him, while you… You just don't do anything… It would be-"

At this point Nick had ran to the man and fisted his hand on the collar of his shirt. The brunet drew his other hand behind himself and gave a good punch right to this man's face. The man groaned in pain and collapsed on the ground on his back.

"You stay away from him! If I see you ever again, I will kill you", Nick told with low tone. "This time you get only one punch, so you should be grateful. I will not be as nice next time."

With that, Nick walked back to the trio, took Jeff's hand in his and started to led them all to Sebastian's car.

"Give me the keys, Sebastian", he told and offered his hand. The taller boy laughed. "Yeah, right Duval… I will not let you drive my car-"

"Damn it, Smythe!" Nick exclaimed annoyed. "You have took a couple of shots and I don't give a shit about your fucking car. I want to get these two out of here, okay?"

Sebastian stared at the brunet for a while, before shrugged and gave the keys to him. "Whatever", he mumbled and opened the door to Thad, who had been quiet all this time and crawled after him to car.

* * *

At the morning, Jeff was surprised he didn't have a hangover. He was also surprised that he was able to walk Mona at daycare. Nick had demanded to be at home with Jeff today, but the blond wanted to be alone. He loved nick, yes, but he could be sometimes so frustrating and over caring.

"_Jeff, I will just stay here, okay?" Nick whined and Jeff shot him a look. "Nick, you have to go to work", he told and rubbed his temples. "I manage to be alone for couple of hours. I am an adult remember?"_

"_Yeah, but-"_

"_Nick! Just- please…" Jeff said tiredly and the brunet stared at him. After a while Nick nodded and leaned to kiss the blonde's cheek, whispering _I love you _and walked out of the door._

Jeff ran his hand through his blond hair as he sat on the sofa. He traveled his palms across his face and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

When Jeff had just settled down, with his book and hot chocolate on the table, when the door bell rang. The blond closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Jeff rose up, put the book away and walked to the door answering on it.

He pulled the door open and blinked surprised. "W-Wes?" he said and then smiled. "Wes, hi! How are you? What are you doing here?"

The Asian man shrugged. "You know, just walking around here and-"

Jeff cocked his eyebrow. "Okay, that was not true… I came here to see if you were okay", Wes told and rubbed his other arm. "You know… your dad…"

The blond smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah I am…" then he remembered: "What about you? Are you okay? I heard he came to threat you."

Wes chuckled and nodded. "Yeah… That was a great finish to day", he told grinning. "But I am fine. Totally, not bruises or anything."

There was a silence between them until Wes spoke again: "Actually, there is a reason why I am here. The real reason."

Jeff tilted his head slightly confused and laughed a little. "Umm, what it is then?" he asked. Somehow he didn't like that Wes sounded serious. He didn't like his serious tone at Dalton, so he certainly didn't like it now either.

"You want to come inside?" Jeff asked, when Wes didn't say anything. The Asian man laughed and shook his head. "No, I am going soon", he told and sighed. "But… There is someone who wants to talk with you Jeff", Wes said and looked directly at the blonde's eyes. "She is going to tell you exactly same what she told me… Just listen her out, Jeff. Please, you will not regret anything."

Jeff was really confused. That was then, until Wes stepped aside and a woman came to sight. The blond opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. Actually he didn't know what to say.

"Hi, Jeffrey", the woman smiled sadly. Jeff close his mouth and swallowed. "Mom…"

Wes smiled sadly at two of them. "I will just go…" he told and Jeff's mom turned to look at him. "Thank you, Wesley", she told. The Asian man nodded and waved to Jeff his goodbyes.

Jolene Sterling looked at her son up and down. "You look handsome, Jeffrey", she told. The blond man only stared at her like he was seeing a ghost. Jolene sighed and looked away: "We need to talk, Jeffrey."

* * *

**A/N: *cause everybody huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt~**

**okay... no, just no... I had angsty feelings :) To be honest, Jeff's and his mother's conversation should have been in this chapter :) But I wanted cliffhanger... because I am having bad day :D but yeah, just wait for next chapter. There will be Heart To Heart Conversation :)**

**REVIEWS!**

_Plans for the future:_

_This is not necessarily to read but, this just have some my fanfiction plans. I will start to write The Mortal Instruments story about Malec :) But before that, there will be one Warblers Horror story... It will not have beta, but I will do it really, really well so I don't think there will be many grammar mistakes either :) At least I hope so :)_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: UGGGGH! I hate filler chapters, but here I am making and writing them by myself :S still... what the hell is wrong with me D:**

**Well anyway~ Long time, huh? Don't kill me, but last week was pretty hard to us gleeks and yeah... I didn't feel like writing anything and I felt like, if I wrote something I am kind of rude or something? So I decided to keep it down last week.**

**But here we are again, with new chapter and heart to heart conversation between son and mother! I hope you enjoy it and I promise the next chapter is going to be longer :)**

* * *

_**Flower Petals**_

_**Chapter 13 - Heart to Heart**_

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Hi, Jeffrey__"__, the woman smiled sadly. Jeff close his mouth and swallowed. __"__Mom__…"_

"_We need to talk, Jeffrey.__"_

* * *

"So", Jeff started. From his voice it was heard very clearly that he tried hard to not snap to his mother. He made a silent promise to himself, that he would be like an Angel today and be good. Really good…

The blond man placed Jolene's coffee cup on the table and the woman smiled gratefully. Jeff then walked to sit down opposite side of the coffee table, crossing his legs and leaning on his elbows. "Wes said… that we needed to talk, right?" the blond said.

Jolene put the cup back on the table. "Yes, indeed", she started and took another sip again. Jeff fought urge to roll his eyes. "Can we get to the point?" he asked and added in his mind: _So I can kick you out of my apartment_?

Jolene sighed and crossed her arms. "I wanted to-"

"Talk with me how disgrace I am to you and dad?" Jeff interrupted and smiled sarcastically. "I am sorry, mother. But you are a little bit late, since your lovely husband did it already", he shrugged. "So I am afraid that you are wasting your time."

"I left him", Jolene told with a small smile. Jeff snapped his mouth shut and looked at his mother. He blinked: "What?"

"We haven't been together for three months, Jeffrey", his mother told him. Jeff tried so badly to progress these words. He wanted to say something, but he was. Shocked? Happy? Angry? Sad? …what was the right expression right now?

"You…" the blond started and almost dropped the coffee cup on the floor. "What-? Why-? What happened?"

Jolene snorted and looked past his son. "Oh, I don't know where to even start", she told slightly amused. Then the woman sighed. "When you told us… when you came out to us-"

"Oh this is going to be a wonderful story", Jeff laughed dryly and leaned to his seat, crossing his arms and smiling sarcastically to his mother. "But do tell. Go on", the blond told and gestured his mother to continue: "Remind me of my mistakes."

"Jeffrey", Jolene started and did she seriously sound tired. "When you told the news to us at dinner, I was disappointed", she told and the blond snorted. "Oh I didn't notice. Do you think it wasn't clear enough when you threw me out?"

"Can you just listen to me? This once", the woman exclaimed, looking now at Jeff with angry expression. Jeff didn't flinch, only made gesture with his hand. Jolene rubbed her temples and crossed her arms on table.

"I was disappointed, because you mention how afraid you were to tell us", the woman told. "We are your parents, Jeff. You shouldn't be afraid of us."

Jeff shrugged: "What does it matter? You threw me out, so apparently I did pretty good job when I was afraid of you."

Jolene ignored her son and continued. "When your sister came two days later pick up your stuff… She made me think and… well, Jenny was angry-"

* * *

"_You guys really did it this time", Jenny said amused as she packed her brother's clothes in back bag. Since Jeff wasn't allowed to come in this house anymore, Jenny had offered to pick his stuff and carry them to her own apartment._

_Two days ago, Jenny got some horrible news, when her brother called to her sobbing and panicking. Jeff told how their parents threw him out of the house since he was gay and apparently disappointment to them._

_Jolene looked at her daughter from Jeff's room's doorframe and rubbed her temples. "It was your father, Jenny", she told. The girl turned around, slowly since she was pregnant the doctor had warned her to make quick movements. "So you are saying, you don't have any part of this, mom…"_

_The woman didn't say anything. Jenny snorted and frowned. "Mom! Jeffrey is fucking seventeen years old! How is he supposed to survive without parents?!" she exclaimed, not getting any reaction. "Do you know, how heartbreaking it was to hear own brother to call me, crying and panicking, and telling, how his own parents doesn't love him?! Jeff needed your support!"_

_Jolene nodded towards Jeff's old wardrobe. "Pack his clothes and leave", she told and disappeared, ignoring her daughter's yell: "Coward!"_

* * *

"And now…" Jolene said, her voice breaking. "Jenny, she is gone… I didn't get to apologize her, even it wouldn't have changed anything", the woman told and hid her face in her hands. "I didn't take Mona, because… She reminded me of my own mistakes, Jeffrey."

Jeff stared his mom mutely, hand in front of his mouth, hiding the way how he was chewing his lower lip. The blond blinked his eyes and forced the coming tears away.

Jolene looked at her son. "I can't lose you too, Jeffrey", she told brokenly. "I just can't… If it means to lose my husband, I am begging you to forgive me", Jolene rose up from her seat and walked over Jeff's seat and kneeled beside it.

Jeff froze as his mother pulled him into tight embrace. "Please, Jeffrey… What can I do that you will forgive me?"

The blond just stared in front of himself. His mind didn't progress the information. It was all fuzzy and blank, but his face… well, that part of him showed emotions.

_Okay, great. Now he was crying._

Jeff took a deep and shaky breath and, even surprise to himself, he returned the hug just as tightly as his mother did. "Don't leave", the blond muttered. "Stay here, meet Mona, love her and take care of her as granddaughter", Jeff said and tightened the hug more. "Support my and Nick's relationship, support me, love me and be proud of me", he laughed a little: "That would be a great start."

* * *

Nick sighed and turned the door knob, opening his and Jeff's apartment door after the short, which felt long, day at work. "Hey, love", he called, not bothering to take his shoes off. The brunet frowned when there was no answer.

Nick walked to living room and almost dropped his phone. There was Jeff, sitting on sofa with a smile, but also with puffy eyes. He had been crying…

The brunet turned to look at the second person then and gasped: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jeff gasped. "Nick!" he exclaimed horrified, his boyfriend's rude language against his mother. Jolene, however didn't look offended. Nick walked quickly beside Jeff and put both hands his cheeks and studied him all over. "You are okay? She made you cry, Jeffrey! Do I have to kick her out, because I can totally-"

"Oh my God, Nick! For the love of everything, shut your mouth", the blond told amused and took grip of Nick's wrists. "I am fine, seriously", Jeff told and smiled. The brunet looked at him slightly suspiciously, but returned the smile. He leaned in and placed a short kiss on Jeff's lips.

Nick, then, turned to look at Jolene and narrowed his eyes. "What do I own this pleasure, Mrs. Sterling?" he asked. The woman smiled at him warmly and shook her head. "Over-protective for my son, I appreciate it, Nick", she told. The brunet only cocked his eyebrow.

Jeff leaned his head on Nick's shoulder and smiled. "It's okay now, Nick", he told smiling tiredly. "We are okay", he told. Nick looked down at Jeff and blinked. The blond looked some what, relaxed? Relived? Nick couldn't help but sigh dreamily to that smile. This time, it was the smile from back their teenage days.

Nick turned to look at Jeff's mom and shrugged. "You want to stay at dinner?" he offered. The woman blinked surprised.

"I'd loved to", she told and looked at her son, who jumped up from the couch heading to kitchen, Nick right after him.

Jolene was happy for her son. She was proud of him. Just hearing the blonde's bright laugh form the kitchen, Nick's laugh following after made her heart grew bigger. Jeff was happy and it was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: dun dun :) Yeah, so Jolene is now great mother not asshole anymore. And Bill, can fuck himself all alone... Sometimes I ask myself why am I making oc's which I hate? Why? weird huh?**

**but, leave a reviews please and it will keep me going :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hiyaaaaaaaaaa~ Sorry that this chapter is this late :( But My school started pretty much a week ago and it is now my first year at high school so I am freshman :))) Love it~**

**So I am not sure how often I will upload this, but I am trying to be faster with the updates. But i seriously must study too :)**

**Just a side note... Teen Wolf Season 3A is finished :( What I am now going to do?! Am I just waiting Glee to start and then 6 months to next Teen Wolf season? and Supernatural :D oh my god... This is going to be painful!**

**Luckily The mortal Instruments - City of Bone is coming to movie theaters in Finland 30th of this month! I am so going to watch it! Because THE MALEC FEELS!**

**back to the story:**

**This chapter is a little bit angsty at the end and I am sorry if I didn't wrote good angst there... Because I am really bad at that. But I truly hope you like this chapter and ignore all the grammar errors :D I will correct them sooner or later :)**

**But now I am letting you read this and stop my rambling :)**

* * *

_**Flower Petals**_

_**Chapter 14 - Out of no where**_

* * *

"Daddy!" Mona cried and popped her head behind the line of black tuxes. Jeff blinked at her and chuckled. He kneeled down and helped Mona out. "What is it, my little princess?"

Mona giggled and jumped from behind the tuxes. She turned to stare at them and gaped. "Are you going to buy a tux? Why?" she asked, with adorable confusion.

Jeff shook his head. "Not for me, honey", he told and pointed towards the dressing room. "It is for Thad. We are trying to find a great tux for him, you know why?" the blond asked and brushed the little girl's hair away from his eyes.

Mona blinked. "Is Thaddy a prince? Is that it?" the girl asked in awe. The blond had to blink and think for a while what to answer. Of course, Mona took this as a sign of positive answer. "He is, isn't he?! That is so cool!"

Jeff grinned and shook his head. "Okay, okay", he told and scooped the girl up in his arms. "He got busted. But you must promise not to tell anyone", Jeff said and Mona nodded, seriously. The blond man had hard time to held his laughter.

"Is someone, like evil witch trying to hunt him? Is he in danger? Is that tall brunet guy with cool and amazing suits his knight?" Mona rambled the questions after questions. Jeff swallowed his giggles and nodded. "Yes. Yes he is."

Then the door of the dressing room flew open. Kurt walked out with a proud smile and looked at Jeff and Mona. "Are you two ready to see Thad?" the brunet asked. Jeff smiled and Mona nodded excitedly.

"Kurt", Thad said tiredly and walked out of the dressing room, fixing his tie. "It is just a tux. Not a shiny piece of art", the man told. He was wearing a very simple black tux, with white dress shirt and white tie. But even the suit was simple, it looked really good on him.

Kurt hummed and nodded. "Yep, Sebastian is one lucky guy who gets a fine piece of-"

"Kurt!" Jeff and Thad exclaimed, shutting the brunet up. "There is small child in my arms", the blond reminded, cocking his eyebrow. Kurt blinked: "Touché."

Mona wiggled out of Jeff's arms and ran in front of Thad. He looked up at the Hispanic man in awe. "You look so handsome in that suit, Thaddy", she told and smiled beautifully and actually blushing.

"Is she blushing?" Kurt asked from Jeff, who laughed softly and nodded. "Mona thinks Thad is a prince and Sebastian is his knight. Also she has a crush on Thad, especially now when she thinks Thad is a prince", the blond man told.

Kurt chuckled. "That is so adorable."

Thad looked down at Mona and kneeled in front of her. "Why thank you, Mona", he said and brushed his hair. "It is all thanks to your daddy and Kurt here", he told. The girl nodded and then motioned Thad to come closer.

The Hispanic man blinked confused. He tilted his head and leaned a little bit closer, so the girl could whisper in his ear. "Don't worry, Thaddy", she told. "Your secret is safe with me."

Thad blinked again, looking at the girl. Mona winked and walked back to Jeff. The Hispanic man stood up and scratched his temple. "What was that?"

* * *

"So the next thing is-" David stopped his sentence when he noticed that Nick wasn't listening. The darker man sighed. "Nick… Nick", he called and snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face. "Nicholas!"

The brunet snapped out of his thoughts and blinked. "What? What is it?" he asked and rubbed his eyes tiredly. David looked at him frowning. "Are you okay? You look a little bit pale?"

Nick blinked again and sniffed. Then he let out a laugh. "I am fine, David", he told and stood up quickly, swooning a little. David reached forward but the brunet rose his hand. "I am fine… I stood up just too quickly", Nick told and looked at the papers. "So what was the thing you were saying?"

David looked at his working mate worriedly, but tried to push the feeling away. "So, we are bringing 32-years old man to surgeon", the man told and Nick nodded. He frowned. "What was his reason to that again?"

David blinked and leaned forward. "Dude", he started. "You are not okay."

Nick narrowed his eyes and gave a bored look to his friend. "David", he said. "I can prove it to you that I am completely and utterly-"

"Don't even start with that, Nicholas", David said. "You don't remember our conversation what we had about 15 minutes ago. You keep blanking and almost falling asleep on your desk-"

"That's not-"

"-and you barely stay uprights!" David finished. The brunet snapped his mouth shut and eyed at his friend. The brunet swallowed and flinched, because that hurt. "Okay, fine… This is just because I haven't slept because-"

"Do not go there", David muttered and the brunet rolled his eyes. "-because of Mona's fever, David…" Nick sighed and rubbed his eyes again. "Okay fine… We bring that guy to surgeon and then I go home, okay? If it really is that important to you."

* * *

"Oh my God!" Thad exclaimed and stood up so quickly, so the table almost flipped over. Kurt protected his coffee and Jeff kept a tight grip on Mona, who startled and almost fell off the blonde's lap.

Thad smiled widely and squealed. "You are so amazing, Bas! I love you!" he told and smiled, totally ignoring Kurt and Jeff's confused looks. The Hispanic man smiled dreamily and sat back down. "Yeah… Okay, see you soon… It is going to be _amazing_."

Thad finished his call and casually took his own coffee cup and started to drink, like he wasn't just seconds ago exclaiming in excitement. Kurt rose his eyebrows: "What was that?"

Thad swallowed and flashed an innocent smile. "What was what?" he asked and shrugged: "I don't have any idea what you are talking about?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "Do not give me that smile and that tone, Thaddeus", he started and pointed at him with a finger. "You made not very manly sound just to seconds ago. So there has to be at least one reason why you did it."

Jeff nodded in agreement, but didn't really pay any attention at them and watched as Mona draw something on her note book, with a loving smile.

Thad grinned. "Oh that", he said and nodded. "Well, my amazing fiancé get us a wedding place", the Hispanic man told and winked at Kurt. The brunet's face lighten up. "Really? Where it is then?"

Thad's grin widened. "At _Plaza Hotel_."

Kurt almost spurted his coffee out of his mouth and Jeff almost dropped Mona, but luckily not. The blond blinked at his friend, who had this annoying grin still on his face. "Excuse me? Your wedding is at Plaza Hotel?"

Thad nodded and leaned on his elbow, sighing dreamily. "The best day of my life", he told and mixed his coffee with spoon.

Kurt managed to wake from his shock and let out a breathy laugh. "Whoa", he muttered. "Sebastian is really putting every other husbands to shame", the brunet said and the blond hummed in agreement.

Thad rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask him to rent that place to us… Because It think the honeymoon to Rome is already enough", he thought aloud.

Jeff cursed himself to not take a picture of Kurt's expression. The brunet looked at Thad with blank face. "We", he told and pointed the space between him and Thad. "Are not talking anymore."

Thad rose his hands up in surrender. "Blame Sebastian! He is spoiling me too much", he told winking, but didn't look sorry for that at all.

Kurt shook his head. He turned to look at Mona and her drawing. The brunet tilted his head and smiled. "You are really good at drawing", he told. The girl rose her head up and beamed at him. She rose the drawing up, so Thad could see it too.

The Hispanic man awed. "Is that you in ballet dress?" he asked and Mona nodded, adorably shyly. Thad hummed: "It really look real one."

Jeff grinned. "My little girl is natural artist", he cooed and kissed the girl's forehead, who giggled in response.

The blond looked at his watch and whistled. "Why don't you", he poked Mona's cheek gently. "and I go back to home and start cooking dinner. Nick is getting out of the work in two hours", the blond told and stood up, bringing Mona with him and placed her down.

Kurt nodded and waved his hand. "Say hi to Nick from me", he told smiling. Then he looked at Mona again and ruffled her hair. "And we are seeing each other soon too, princess."

Mona smiled widely and nodded with enthusiasm. She turned to look at Thad and waved. "Bye bye, Thaddy", she told and dashed after Jeff, who smiled amusedly at the little girl. He offered his hand to Mona.

"Oh I forgot!" Mona cried and turned to look back at Thad and Kurt. "Kurt! Protecting Thad from the evil witch is now your job since I am gone", she told, frowning seriously.

Kurt chuckled and nodded. "Don't worry, Mona. He is in safe hands", he told and ignored Thad's blinking.

Mona nodded proudly and took the blond man's hand. Jeff grinned at his friends and waved, before he disappeared out of the shop.

Kurt turned to look at Thad, who looked at him with cocked eyebrow. "There is something you don't tell me…"

* * *

"Take your shoes off, Mona!" Jeff called after the little girl, who had already dashed to kitchen. The girl walked back and took her shoes off pretty much as quickly as he had disappeared couple of minutes ago.

Jeff shook his head in amusement and walked after her. He found the girl jumping on the chair where she had climbed. "What are we making? What are we making?" she asked in excitement.

Jeff hummed thoughtfully and walked to the fridge. "Why don't we make pasta with hot vegetable sauce?" he asked and looked at Mona, who scrunched her nose up. The blond gave her a pointed look: "Believe me honey. It is delicious and healthy."

Mona sighed and smiled, nodding. "Okay then", she said and jumped off the chair. "What can I do?"

Jeff took one of the higher chairs and placed in in front of the stove. "You want to mix the pasta? Carefully", he asked and the girl nodded, clapping. The man took the pasta out of the cabinet and handed it to Mona. "Remember carefully and with low heat, so it won't burn. And you won't hurt yourself."

"Daddy, I am not papa", Mona pointed out and Jeff had to laugh at that. Because they both knew, actually all of them knew that Nick wasn't the best cook.

While Mona was mixing the pasta, with focused gaze, Jeff started to cut the vegetable to the sauce and took some spices as pepper and just a little salt out of the cabinet. Usually the blond didn't use salt at his food, but to this sauce it fit just so well.

Actually this was the recipe which Jeff's sister had taught to him. She had told that she would want to cook this to her child someday.

Jeff looked at Mona, with small smile and caught the girl's gaze. The girl tilted his head confused. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?" she asked suddenly worried.

The blond shook his head and leaned to kiss Mona's temple. "I love you", he told. Mona beamed and leaned to give small and quick peck on Jeff's nose. "Love you too, daddy."

* * *

Nick sniffed and rubbed his eyes as he walked out his office. They had, with david, brought the man to surgeon and the brunet was now packing his papers back to his bag while walking. He had to admit that maybe David has been right. He didn't feel so good. His head hurt just a little and Nick was sure the headache was starting soon.

The brunet hadn't any idea where he got this, not so well feeling. Mona's fever wasn't so bad, so surely he couldn't caught it from her.

"You are still here?" was heard a voice, David's voice behind him. Nick turned around and sighed, blinking. "I am just walking to my car…" he mumbled, eyes barely open.

The other man tilted his head worriedly. "You shouldn't really drive, dude", he told shaking his head. "Definitely not… You are swaying and almost sleeping while you are standing."

The brunet rose his eyebrows. "You are wrong", he told and straightened his jacket, acting like everything was just fine. "I am totally fine and you are just over-reacting", he told and turned around, maybe a little bit too quickly.

David took a grip from his shoulder and growled annoyed, but same time gently. "I am taking you home", he told. "There is no way you are going to drive home with that condition."

Nick was about to argue, but he knew, that when David has this tone there was no reason to say anything back. Also, deep inside Nick knew that his friend was right about this.

The brunet started to walk after David to staff's parking lot, which was under the hospital and listened as the man rambled him instructions how he should nurse himself back to great condition. Like Nick didn't know those. He was a doctor too.

"When you are getting home, you are telling Jeff exactly what hurts and what do _you_ think is wrong with you", David said. "You are asking him to boil some hot water to you, while you are changing to your pajamas and crawling under the warm blankets. Mona can't come near you, so she won't get that too-"

Nick noticed that he was only half listening. He couldn't really focus anything what David was saying to him, because suddenly his head started to throb pretty badly. Was it even possible to get the headache this soon?

The brunet squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, while running his hand through his hair. Well that was just perfect. He was sweating too? And he was sure it wasn't because of the summer…

"-remember this. No _any kind of _contact with Jeffrey, if you don't want him to being sick too. Because then you must take care of him… Also you must check how high your fever is, because you are really pale and I could feel how hot you were even through your clothes when I touched your shoulder-"

The brunet coughed few times and nodded, even he didn't hear what David said. Well, he did hear but couldn't still focus on it. Nick narrowed his eyes and blinked, because his vision started to shook a little. That was weird… This has never happened to him.

He stopped on his tracks and took a deep breath, after he coughed harshly and rose his hand on his chest.

"-actually! Why don't I go inside to your apartment with you and tell Jeff, so you can go rest right away?" David thought aloud. He nodded: "Actually that is better idea, don't you think Nick?"

David got response only the silence. He frowned. "Nick?" he repeated and turned around, hand on his car's door.

"Nick!"

* * *

"You truly are an idiot, aren't you?"

That was the first sentence what the brunet heard when he woke up. Nick blinked confused and looked around the hospital room. How nice… He was being a patient at his own working place.

The brunet turned his head to his side and found Jeff sitting there, with puffy eyes. Nick blinked. He was really confused. "What happened?"

The blond rubbed his temple. "David called me that you collapsed at parking lot from the high fever", he told and then looked at Nick with a frown. Actually, Jeff's expression to him had never been as furious or hurt as it was now.

"Do you know what it felt like", Jeff started with shaky voice. "To being called at home, while you were about hour late from dinner, that you had collapsed from high fever?" he asked and looked at the brunet's laying form. "I have to call somebody to take care of Mona, who was also freaking out and that caused me to freak out even more because…"

"Jeff", Nick started and gave a smile. "It is just a fever…"

The blond sighed and shook his head and bit his lower lip. "What if it wasn't? What then, Nick?" he asked and looked around the room. He fell silent and narrowed his eyes. "I really hate hospitals, Nick… I-I can't stand them…"

The brunet gave a worried look to Jeff. He carefully rose to sitting position and reached to take Jeff's hand in his and gave a light squeeze. The blond looked at their hands and then at Nick.

"What if I lose you too, Nick?" Jeff asked and his shoulders slumped. "What do you think I would too then? I can't, I just can't lose you too… Even this is just a small fever or you collapsed only from tiredness, I am freaking out! Because last time when something like this happened I-"

"_Jeff_!" Nick interrupted his boyfriend's rambling and the blond took a deep breath and swallowed his coming words. The brunet gave a shocked smile to him: "It's okay. I am fine… I am getting home today, because it is just fever they won't keep me here a day. I am going to take care of myself and heal myself, okay?"

The blond nodded and stood up and particularly threw himself on Nick's neck. "Just", he started and smelled the familiar scent of his boyfriend. He blinked dazedly and shook his head. He didn't want to think about anything traumatic, which was caused of the hospitals. "Don't worry me again? Ok?"

Nick nodded and hugged Jeff a little bit closer. "Sorry", he mumbled and kissed the blonde's cheek. "I won't…"

* * *

**A/N: So there we had that kind of drama thingy... I hope I didn't ruin your reading experiences...**

**Review please~**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: so late again... well I am woman I am always late :( But lets just blame the school and Queer as Folk xD No lets not blame that series... such a wonderful series with Hal Sparks and Gale Harold *q* but pack to the story :)**

**So I had to upload it today, because of the reasons. I would have been upload this on Friday but I am going to visit my big sister to other down. We are going to shopping and eating and watch The mortal Instruments: City of Bones - movie! Finally :D I just can't wait that :O**

**But it is a good thing I wrote this now ;P**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Flower Petals**_

_**Chapter 15 - The new chance**_

* * *

"_Daddy! Papa!_"

And that was when the air was knocked out from Nick. The brunet wheezed and opened his eyes, meeting the little girl's excited gaze. Nick smiled tiredly and ruffled the girl's hair. "Mornin'", he mumbled.

Mona giggled and jumped up and down on Nick's stomach. "Breakfast, breakfast, breakfast", the girl said excitedly. Nick coughed and then tried to calm the girl down.

"Okay, okay", he chuckled and Mona jumped off of the brunet's stomach. "Why don't you go back to your room and wear something, which is not your pajama?" Nick suggested. Mona nodded and leaned to kiss the brunet's cheek.

Before the girl exited the room she looked at the bed, frowning and tilting her head. "What's wrong with daddy?" she asked. Nick turned to look at his boyfriend and smiled. "Daddy is still pretty tired. I'll wake him up, okay?"

Mona nodded and left the room.

Once the girl's feet steps were gone, Jeff rose to sat up by using his hands, head still looking the mattress. Nick bit his lip to held his laughter as Jeff turned his gaze on him. The blond rose his finger up. "I will kill you… no, I will bury you alive, that is way better", he groaned and collapsed on Nick's lap.

The brunet stroked Jeff's hair and hummed. "It was your idea anyway", he told, earning a hit on his other side.

"Come on, up!" the brunet told and patted Jeff's shoulder, rising him up so he would slip off under the blankets. "Mona wants breakfast."

Jeff rubbed his bare shoulder and rolled to his side and threw his legs across the edge of the bed. He blinked and looked around dumbfounded. "Where is my shirt?" Jeff mumbled while running his hand through his hair and standing up, stretching.

"Umm, honey?" Nick chirped, trying clearly to held his own laughter. Jeff blinked and turned to look at him with confused look. "What?"

The brunet looked at the blond man, with tilted head. He grinned and shook his head. "You are adorable", he told and winked, walking to their drawer. Jeff blinked and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He decided to just shrug it off and walk to the bathroom.

"Papa", Mona called and walked back to Nick and Jeff's room, with hairbrush in her hand. He offered the brush to the brunet and smiled, blinking innocently. "Can you do this to me?" she asked.

"Sure", Nick said nodding and pointed the unmade bed. "Jump on."

Mona giggled and jumped on the bed, waving her legs from the edge. Nick tilted the girl's head and her gaze to meet his own. The brunet took some of the pins from Mona's little hand and put them between his lips and started to brush the girl's hair.

Nick took in Mona's outfit and smiled. "Why are you being so cute today? Well, you are always cute but cuter?" he asked.

Mona blushed a little. "We are doing pair works today", she told quietly and licked her lips. "The teacher said that we can choose our pairs by ourselves", the girl continued and looked down on her lap.

Nick hummed, because he really didn't ant to drop the pins. He took the pins and started to put them in Mona's hair. "So, who are you paired with?"

Mona looked up and smiled widely. "Josh!"

Nick almost dropped the hairbrush as he heard the name of the little boy. He really had been hoping, that he would never heard anything about him.

Nick was just about to open his mouth and say something like really fatherly to the excited little girl, but there was a certain yell interrupting him.

"_Holy shit, Nick! What have you done to my neck?!_"

The brunet's gaze flew towards the bathroom, with slight blush and a small grin.

"Daddy swore!" Mona gasped and then jumped off the bed, hugging Nick. "Thanks, papa", she said and dashed out of the room.

* * *

"Did you know that Mona is particularly dating someone?" Nick asked as he and Jeff stepped out of the car. They parked nearby the cafeteria which was just nearby the Central Park.

Jeff shoot the amused look to Nick as he grabbed the brunet's hand in his, swaying them between their sides. "Nick", he started. "You do realize how old Mona is, right?"

The only response what Jeff got was a small and pathetic whine. "Yes, but that's not the point", he told, frowning and pouting. He skipped in front of the blond man and grabbed his shoulders, shaking Jeff back and forward like they used to do at high school, if someone didn't understand what other meant.

"The point is that Josh happened… again!" Nick told, his eyes wide. Jeff blinked and didn't even bother to hide his laughter. "Oh my God, Nick!" he exclaimed and shrugged his boyfriend's hands off of his shoulders. "You are being too protective!"

"Am I?" Nick grunted and crossed his arms, walking towards the entrance of the café again. The brunet opened the door for Jeff and walked in after the blond, who was now walking backwards carefully.

"Yes, Nicholas. You are", Jeff said sighing. He leaned against the counter and looked at the coffees. "You are worrying too much, like seriously", he told and smiled at the woman, who arrived to serve them.

"What can I get you boys?" she asked.

"I'll take vanilla latte and he is taking the original latte", Jeff ordered and the woman nodded. "Okay then sweetheart. Just a moment."

Nick walked behind his boyfriend and wrapped hands around his middle. "How can you not worry as much as I do? You have been particularly her father longer than I am?" the brunet asked, confused and slightly worried.

Jeff giggled. "Do you know what kind of flirting that young children are doing?" the blond asked, turning in the other man's arms and poked his nose. "It is innocent and cute, crazy and stupid crush thing… Though they do make a good pair."

"Jeffrey!" Nick exclaimed quietly and the blond smirked.

"Here is your lattes", the woman said as she returned. The blond turned around and smiled at her, brightly and charmingly. "Thank you", he said and paid. Jeff winked at the woman and pointed the money: "You keep the change."

Jeff gave Nick's drink to him as they walked to the table. "So what today?" the blond asked as they had sat down on the chairs. Nick thought a moment and shrugged: "Nothing special I guess… I mean you don't have to plan the weddings, since Thad and Sebastian flies back to Chicago today."

"Oh yeah", Jeff said, blinking sudden realization. He bit his lower lip thoughtfully. "But I do have to check the store quickly. Then I am coming home and we are going to do something fun… and you don't imagine anything like that."

Nick wiggled his eyebrows and rose the latte cup on his lips. His eyes flickered to the café's entrance. Quickly swallowing the drink down, he rose his hand up. "Hey, Wes!"

Jeff turned around and now also saw their old friend, who appeared to their side smiling. "Hey you guys", he greeted and sat down. He quickly put his phone back to the jeans' pocket and cleared his throat. "Morning coffee, I see?"

"Apparently", Jeff told nodding and the Asian man groaned, particularly laying his head on the table. "I would like to have some coffee too", he mumbled, pouting and frowning.

"Why don't you go and get some?" Nick asked confused and gestured towards the counter. Wes sighed and shook his head. "I can't. Too busy", he told and rubbed his temples. "I just returned from the radio station and now I must go to theater… Sometimes this sucks."

Jeff chuckled and leaned on his elbows. "If you are not going to drink coffee, what are you doing here?"

Wes smirked. "I am hiding", he told proudly and straitened his back. He nodded towards the windows as he saw the confused faces of his two friends. "You see that woman over there?" he asked.

Jeff and Nick turned around and actually saw this woman. She had short brown hair and very casual but same time the clothes, which looked like she was working at office. The woman was turning around and almost dropping all the papers as she ran his hands through her hair.

The brunet turned to look at his friend with amused look as Wes snorted, when the woman dropped one pile of papers. "And this woman is?" Nick had to ask, even deep inside he knew the answer.

Wes sniffed. "My agent", he told and shrugged. Jeff turned to look at him too, but with terrified expression. "You are being really mean to her!"

Wes scoffed. "She is annoying as hell… and always bothering me!" the man told and actually looked pretty frustrated and angry for a moment. "She is the reason why I am never at home with the man who I love and I am afraid how long David and I can stand this anymore…"

Nick looked at Jeff with worried gaze. The blond reached to touch Wes' hand, but the man pulled it away and shook his head. Wes gave a small smile. "It's okay, really", the man told and chuckled.

Wes looked at Jeff: "Actually, to be honest. I wanted to talk with you about something."

The blond blinked and nodded. "Okay", he started with unsure tone. "What is it?"

"Are you still interest in dancing?" Wes asked tilting his head. A smile spread across the Asian man's lips as he noticed the excitement in Jeff's eyes. The blond nodded. "Are you kidding me?! That will never go away from me… I love dancing now and I always will."

Wes chuckled along with Nick, who reached to rub Jeff's shoulder. "That's good thing I found you then", Wes said and dug something out of his pocket. He took out the paper and gave it to his friend.

Jeff looked at it curiously but took it and opened it. It was a signing up to the dance Academy, which location was somewhere nearby NYADA, Jeff knew it. The blonde's eyes had probably never been as wide as they were now. He looked up at Wes' face, how grinned at him. "You got the hint?"

* * *

"Yes. Yes absolutely", Jeff said to the phone and smiled at Nick, who rubbed his knees. The blonde's eyes flickered around the room as he listened the person other side of the phone.

When he and Nick got home, Jeff immediately dialed the Dance Academy's manager's number on his phone and called to him.

"That is great! Yes, I will be there", the blond told and nodded with enthusiasm. "Okay, thank you so much. Bye", Jeff ended the call and put the phone down. Nick blinked to him with waiting expression. "Well?" he said as he tried to figure out his boyfriend's expression.

Jeff turned to look at him with slow motion and particularly jumped on him. "Oh my God, Nick!" he giggled and breathed in and out deeply. The brunet hugged his boyfriend closer to him and smiled on his shoulder. "I took that it went well."

The blond nodded and pulled away a little so he could see Nick's eyes. "Actually, I am going to interview next Tuesday and they will decide it then", he told but smiled brightly.

Nick sighed and rubbed his thumb over the blonde's cheekbone. "I am so proud of you, love", he told and placed a light kiss on Jeff's lips. The blond hummed and leaned in for another kiss.

"We are celebrating this", Nick told as they pulled away. Jeff tilted his head confused. "Like how?"

Nick traveled his hands along with the blonde's sides and hummed. "Why don't we go out today? Romantic dinner, with Mona of course. Like all the families does?" the brunet prompted, kissing the man's shoulder.

Jeff grinned and stroked the brunet's hair. "That it wonderful idea", he told and nuzzled the hair. "Then we can go back to our apartment, put Mona to sleep and do something what doesn't include this annoying inventions as fabric", Nick grinned and Jeff pulled away, cocking his eyebrow. "Well aren't you flirty today", he giggled and leaned to kiss the brunet again.

Nick laughed deeply in the kiss. He traveled his hands all the way up to Jeff's back and then back to his hips, grinning. "Only for you. Because I love you so much."

"I love you too", the blond told and turned to look at the clock. His smile turned mischievous as he watched at the brunet again. "You know", he started, causing nick to tilt his head curiously. "We have about two hours time before we must get Mona", Jeff said and rose his eyebrows meaningfully.

Nick got the hint and smirked. "Oh yeah?" he asked, pulling the blond closer. Jeff hummed and kissed Nick's temple. "Why don't we start now and finish it at evening?"

The brunet groaned. "We can't start anything what you know we can't stop quickly…" he mumbled.

The blond threw his other leg over Nick's legs so he was straddling him now. "Then I suggest you to have some self control", he told, actually purred and nibbled the brunet's earlobe.

"You little tease", Nick growled deeply, causing the blond giggle. The brunet pushed the other away a little and flipped them around so Jeff was trapped under his body.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe I actually cut this chapter off with that kind of scene :D Oh my God I am horrible person! But I must say that i was _THIS_ close to write whole scene... then my brain cut off...**

**I feel a little bit sorry that this was so short :( But I promise next will be more longer... **

**next time we have interview~**

**reviews~**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: hello again :) so... i had to upload this with my phone because there is definitely something really wrong with my computer. It hates me _ How freaking surprising...**

**But I just had to say that I don't know how I am able to upload this story or the new story called Blank, because I have test week at school and I must read to the tests.**

**But to the story :3 enjoy**

* * *

_**Flower Petals**_

_**Chapter 16 - Interview**_

* * *

"What if I screw up?" Jeff said as he stopped his walking and turned to look at Wes slowly.

The Asian man cocked his eyebrow. "You are thinking this now, when you have actually five minutes when your interview will start?" Wes asked, just slightly amused.

Jeff's shoulders slumped and he looked around helplessly. "But I am so nervous", he whined and then widened his eyes: "I haven't danced for a long time, Wes…. Why on Earth I am here?!"

Wes tilted his head. "You said you have been dancing when you have free time!" he told and crossed his arms. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to get this audition to you?"

Jeff sighed and nodded in agreement. Wes had seen pretty much trouble to get this audition for him. Well, actually Jeff heard about this just few days ago and it was Wes' surprise for him, but still.

"But", the blond started again. "If I screw up and don't say that I won't because everything is possible now", Jeff said with narrowed eyes as Wes opened his mouth again. The Asian man rose his hands up in surrender.

"But _if _I screw up, all your troubles what you have seen because of this is going into waste", Jeff told. "And I don't want to disappoint anyone…"

Wes looked at his friend with sympathetic look and shook his head. "You are not going to disappoint us, Jeff. You will never disappoint us", he told and patted the blonde's shoulder. "You are going to do your best, like you always do. And I am sure that they are going to like you."

"You are just-"

"Nope, Jeff", Wes interrupted. "They are not going to like you only because of your dancing skills, but because of your personality… Because you are pretty hard to forgot. You are memorable."

Jeff blinked and gave a smile to his friend. Then he blinked again, his smile disappearing. "Was that an insult or compliment?"

The Asian boy grinned. "Go and figure, because you have two minutes left."

* * *

"What would you like to do today, princess?" Nick asked as he scooped Mona on his lap. Since Jeff had left with Wes to the dance studio for his audition, Nick was left alone with Mona.

The little girl scrunched her nose up thoughtfully and whole movement was adorable. "Can we go out?" she asked and blinked up to Nick. The brunet smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure… why not", he said but added: "Where do you think we could go?"

Mona smiled, brightly. At least Nick thought it was bright, but behind that smile, there was something what the man didn't recognize.

"Just one place, where daddy is taking me every once in a while", the girl told and added: "He says that it is really important place to him. So that's why I am keeping it one of my important places as well."

Nick blinked and looked pretty confused. He then just nodded. "Okay… Go and change clothes, so we can go", he told and the girl nodded.

Nick watched as Mona walked away and disappeared in her room. Almost immediately there was a light knock on the front door. The brunet frowned and wondered who would be the one, who is knocking to their door. He didn't remember that he asked someone here today, or did he?

Shrugging, Nick walked to the hall and opened the front door. He was taken aback in surprise. "Blaine? What are you doing here?" the brunet asked, smiling surprised.

The said hazel eyed man scoffed playfully. "Well, hello to you too Nick", he told and then grinned. "I was bored because I was all alone at home… Kurt is somewhere with Rachel, who needed some advices for her Broadway auditioning", Blaine told and then blinked: "Well, who am I kidding. Rachel wanted to ask Kurt something about Wes, who is going to be one who is judging and deciding if Rachel makes there."

Nick tilted his head. "that is actually pretty clever", he told thoughtfully. Then he shook his head. "I an Mona were just leaving actually", he told and Blaine nodded slowly. "Oh."

"But you can come with us… if you want?" Nick said quickly and the hazel eyed man smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Nick stepped aside, so Blaine could come in the apartment waiting. "So, Jeff is auditioning right now?"

The brunet nodded. "Yeah", he said and chuckled. "He was pretty nervous when he and Wes left to the studio."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "Well, he is pretty close his dream right now", he told and shrugged. "Why wouldn't he be so nervous?"

Nick opened his mouth to answer something, but couldn't get anything out, because Mona walked to the hall. The girl blinked up to Blaine and smiled. "Are you coming to the secret place too?" she asked, her eyes shining.

Blaine smiled and kneeled down to her. "I would like to see the secret place, if that is okay to you", he said and Mona nodded. "With this many persons, will make me and _it _really happy!" the girl giggled and opened the apartments door, stopping there and turned to look at two men.

Nick frowned, but shook it quickly away and smiled to the girl. "Lead the way, princess."

* * *

"So, Jeffrey", the woman, one of the interviewers said and smiled to the blond. She looked somewhere between thirty and forty years old, but she was one of these women, who knew how to become elder beautifully.

"I, Mr. Becker and Mr. Faris are all thinking the same thing", she said and looked down to her papers. Jeff's eyes flickered between the trio as they kept the tension and silence in the room. It was frustrating.

Jeff was breathing heavily, not just because of the dancing he did just about two minutes ago, but also because of the tension. He was really afraid that he had failed the audition.

Mr. Becker rose his head and spread his arms. "That you are natural dancer, Jeffrey", he told and the other two nodded. "You got it in your blood, I say", the man continued.

Jeff gaped at them and let out a breathy and shocked laugh. "Thank you", he muttered, sounding dazzled.

Mr. Faris laughed and shook his head. "You can relax now, Jeffrey", he told and the blonde's shoulders slumped visibly. Mr. Faris offered and motioned him to sit down in front of their desk.

As Jeff had sat down, the woman, Mrs. Sadler started to speak: "That was one of the best dances what we have seen for a long time, which makes us to think just one thing… Why are you auditioning now and not earlier?"

Jeff blinked and smiled sadly, looking a little bit downwards. "There was…" he started and shifted a little bit. "Let's just say, that my dreams had to wait a little bit more. It, maybe it wasn't my time yet…"

* * *

"_And one, two, three. One, two, three", the teacher repeated and eyed her students, who were doing just one dancing move over and over again. _

"_Mr. Harrison, open your arms more, you look like dying over there", the teacher called and the boy flinched just a bit, but fixed the position._

"_Mr. Sterling, fix your leg", the woman said and walked now in front of the blond boy. "You can get it higher. Higher… higher!" her high-pitched voice called and Jeff fixed his leg higher. The teacher nodded impressed and smiled. "Better", she muttered and walked middle of the class._

"_Now, listen up everyone", she called. "Tomorrow, we have a big day! So I don't want any disappointing situations, is that clear?!"_

"_Yes, madam!" _

"_Good", she said and opened her mouth again: "Because if I see one of you failing, there will be not any good-"_

"_Excuse me", the voice interrupted the woman and a light knock was heard behind her. The woman turned around, with narrowed eyes but her eyes softened as she saw her assistant standing there, with worried gaze. _

"_Holli", the teacher called and walked to ask what was the thing that the assistant wanted to say._

_They spoke with low tones and the students' eyes flickered to each other, blinking and confused. Jeff looked at his friend, Clarissa who shrugged. The blond turned to look back at their teacher, who just turned around._

"_Jeffrey", she called, for the boy's surprise and motioned him to come closer. Jeff blinked but grabbed his water bottle and walked in front of their teacher and Holli. He could feel every students' gaze on his back, but ignored them and tried to listen what the teacher was saying._

"…_baby… to hospital…" those were only words what Clarissa heard, before her friend basically dropped the water bottle and ran out of the class room, with panicked expression, the teacher and her assistant running after him._

* * *

"Jeffrey?" Mrs. Sadler said a little bit worried. Jeff shook himself away from the memories and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry", he said and shook his head. "Like I said, I think I wasn't ready then."

* * *

Nick and Blaine followed Mona, who was walking in front of them, humming some Disney songs and waving her arms. Blaine leaned a little bit closer to Nick and lowered his voice. "Do you have any idea where we are going?"

The brunet chuckled and shook his head. "To be honest", he started and shrugged. "I don't have any idea", he told and grinned at his friend's face, which fell.

"But you let her leading the way", the hazel eyed man said a little bit surprised. Nick looked at him, with cocked eyebrow. "How suppose I know where we are going? I don't know this secret place either", he told.

Blaine hummed understanding and then looked at the little girl. Mona looked around, like trying to remember the real way to the place where she was taking them. A secret place, Blaine couldn't help but wonder what this place was and he was pretty excited to see it.

On the other hand, Nick looked down to his shoes, trying to shrug the uneasy feeling away. Because he didn't even know why he had that feeling. But that's why he didn't like it.

"Nick", Blaine said and his tone sound unusually low and slow. The brunet looked at his friend and noticed that he had stopped and Mona had too. Nick frowned confused. "What is it?" he asked confused.

"We are here", Mona exclaimed brightly. Nick looked in front of him and froze slightly. There was beautiful shrub fence, with pink flowers. There was eternal green trees, which covered the place beautifully, so just a little bit light could come through the leaves. But same time as the place was beautiful it was also eerie. Because…

"Why are we stopping in front of the cemetery, Nick?" Blaine asked slowly as Mona walked through the gate, to the cemetery. The brunet shook his head slowly, until it all clicked. "Oh no…"

* * *

"So why did you start dancing anyway?" Mr. Faris asked. "We would like to hear the reason to it", he said and they all nodded.

The blond man laughed softly. "Are you sure? It is pretty long and boring story", he said, rubbing his left arm. Mr. Becker laughed a little and shook his head. "There is no such a thing as boring story, if it gets someone dance that well, Jeffrey", he told and smiled: "Go on."

Jeff nodded and swallowed. "Okay… well…"

* * *

"_You would make such a wonderful dancer, Jeffrey", aunt-Sheila said and looked at her husband. "Don't you think so too, Jonathan?" she said, poking the man's shoulder. The man hummed, but didn't take his eyes from the TV, which has a football game on._

_Sheila rolled her eyes and turned to look at Jeff, who giggled. The 9-years-old boy shook his head. "Even I am making a wonderful dancer, my dad wouldn't ever pay my dancing classes", he told a little bit sadly._

_The boy's aunt sighed. "My brother has always been the one, who didn't understand other's dreams", she told and tilted her head, looking at Jeff. "But I can pay them to you."_

_Jeff's eyes widened. "No, absolutely no!" he said quickly, jumping on the sofa next to her. Sheila was taken aback a little. "Why no? I thought you love dancing."_

"_I do, I do", the blond told. He sighed and looked to the floor. "But my dad, he doesn't want me to dance… He wouldn't like that", he muttered. Sheila looked at the small blond with sad expression. It was horrifying how Jeff was all under his dad's control. He couldn't express his own talents, because her brother wanted to make Jeff a god-damn business man._

* * *

"_That was pretty much the most amazing thing I have seen for a long time", the voice said. Jeff turned around and looked at the brunet boy with similar blazer on as he did. Well, actually Jeff's blazer was hanging on the chair, so he wouldn't get it dirty._

_The blond flustered a little from the praise and gave a small and shy smile. "Thanks, I guess", he told and walked to his water bottle. He rose it up and drank a little, turning to look at the mirror. He noticed at the same brunet boy hasn't still left and was standing there with same awed expression._

"_Are you a dancer?" the brunet asked, taking steps forward. Jeff blinked but shook his head, smiling sadly. "No", he told. The brunet's face fell. "Why not?"_

"_Should I be then?" Jeff couldn't help but ask, with cocked eyebrow and a hint of irritation in his voice. _

_The brunet scoffed. "Well duh!" he told, crossing his arms. "You are natural dancer! And don't try to deny it, because I bet this whole room is bowing in front of your talent", he told and winked, grinning._

_Jeff closed his eyes and couldn't help but laugh. "I take that as a compliment", he told. _

"_Oh believe me", the brunet said and was now standing a little bit closer. "It was more than a compliment… Take it as an advice from a friend."_

_Jeff turned around and tilted his head amused. "A friend?" he said and the brunet nodded. He offered a hand shake. "Nick Duval, a freshman and in football team."_

_The blond smiled and took the offered hand and shook it. "Jeff Sterling, a freshman, not a dancer but likes it anyway."_

* * *

"So after that… I and Nick auditioned for our school's choir and got the place there", Jeff told and shrugged: "They were looking a person who would design the choreographies for their choir and Nick was the one who suggested me. And I got the place and we won our first competition."

The interviewers listened and when they were sure that the blond was done, Mr. Becker opened his mouth: "See, like I said… There is no boring story for the one who is that talented."

* * *

There was so many questions going on in Nick's mind. But the top of them all was: Why on earth they were at cemetery?

He and Blaine followed Mona, who had smile on her face, like he wasn't even bothered by the fact that they were actually at cemetery. It was like she didn't even know what the place was. The secret place, she had said.

"_With this many persons, will make me and _it _really happy!" _

Those were the words what Mona had said and suddenly Nick got pretty terrifying feeling that he knew what the girl meant by _it._ Nick really hoped he was wrong. He really did.

But as expected, once again, Nick's lower thoughts were right. Because there he was standing, with Blaine and Mona in front of him, looking down at the eerily beautiful grave.

_Jenny Serena Sterling_

_08.09.19XX - 12.04.20XX_

"_With love we are remembering you."_

Nick watched as Mona kneeled on the grave, stroking the grave stone with a smile. "Hi, Jenny", she started. Nick made a chocked sound, which didn't come unnoticed by Blaine, who turned to look at the brunet in shock.

The girl continued: "It's me, Mona again. Daddy didn't make it, because he is auditioning somewhere. He likes dancing, you know? So I think daddy is chasing his dream."

Nick closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. This can't be happening right now.

"But I took my papa with me", Mona said and pointed at Nick. "His name is Nick and he is in love with my daddy. They are really happy together and I like to see my daddy smiling more", the girl told. She turned to look at Nick and motioned him to come down. "Come on, papa. Say hello."

Nick swallowed and forced a smile on his lips. He kneeled down and waved a little. "Hi, Jenny", he said, ignoring the way how his voice wavered.

Blaine looked at Mona. "Mona", he said and the girl gasped. "And this is Blaine, he is one of the good friends of my daddy and papa's", she told excitedly.

The hazel eyed man kneeled down too, but to Mona's left side so the girl was between two men.

"Mona", Blaine said again. "How you know this woman?"

Mona smiled. "She is my daddy's sister", she told brightly. Nick closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Mona looked at the grave again and started to spoke: "My daddy told me that she was really beautiful and looked a lot like me. Then he showed some pictures and I understood that she really was beautiful… Daddy told, that when he was a little, Jenny told her own dreams to him. She had told, that she wanted a girl child, who she would name as Mona."

Nick looked at the grave, with wide eyes. He was shocked to hear this and to be honest, he didn't even want to hear this. Not because he didn't care, because he did. But because he couldn't listen. He couldn't take this information.

"But then daddy told, that when I was born, Jenny slept away", Mona said, still smiling a little. "Daddy said that he named me Mona, because of Jenny. He promised to execute his sister's dream instead of his own. Jenny was really important to him…"

Blaine looked as Nick stood up and followed him too. "You are crying", the hazel eyed boy pointed out. The brunet gave a dry laugh and shook his head, biting his lower lip.

"She doesn't know, Blaine", Nick said with low tone. "Mona doesn't realize that she is talking about, her actual mother… Which is making me really awful person. Because she is calling me her papa in front of her biological mom…"

Blaine looked at his friend helplessly. Then he walked towards him and wrapped an arms around his shoulders. Not saying anything though.

* * *

"That's my boy!" Wes laughed as Jeff particularly jumped on his neck. The Asian man twirl him around, ignoring the weird stares they got from the people who passed them by.

Jeff pulled back and took a deep breath. "Look at my hands", he told and Wes gave him a confused look, but looked at his friend's hands. "They are still shaking", the blond pointed out and ran his hand through his hair.

Wes grinned and patted his shoulder. "But you did it", he pointed out. "Now come on! We must tell the good news to your prince charming!"

* * *

Jeff opened their apartment's door and literally kicked his shoes off. "Nicky! I did it!" he giggled and walked to the living room. "I actually did it! They all… lo..ved…" Jeff stopped his sentence with a frown. "Nick?"

The brunet was sitting on the couch, his face buried into his hands. Jeff's frown deepened, but with worry this time. He put his keys on the table and Nick's head shot up from the sound.

"Blaine took Mona out for the ice cream… I wanted to be home when you come home so… I stayed", Nick told.

Jeff blinked, nodded and then smiled. "Didn't you hear what I said?" he asked and the brunet stood up. Nick walked in front of his boyfriend and Jeff was taken aback, because the brunet enveloped him into tight hug.

"Nick, hey… what's wrong?" Jeff asked. This was pretty much not the congratulations what he had waited for. Nick pulled back and took the blonde's face between his hands.

"I love you so much", he told and Jeff blinked, giving a shocked laugh. "Umm… and I love you too… Nick, you are really scaring me right now. Can you please tell me what's going on?"

Nick shook his head and

gave a watery smile. "I just think that you are the most amazing man in the world who is ready to push his own dreams aside just to execute other's", the brunet whispered and kissed the tip of Jeff's nose.

"Umm", Jeff said again. He wasn't really following right now. "You know me, right? I am good hearted person", the blond said chuckling. Nick smiled and nodded. "You really are… But it will become expensive to you. Maybe someday."

Jeff grinned. "Don't worry", he told and wiggled out of Nick's arms. "Because now I don't have to keep holding in other people's dreams. I got mine own."

The brunet's eyes widened. "Wait a minute", he started and Jeff grinned smugly. "Did you-"

"You bet I did", the blond told.

"Oh my God!" Nick exclaimed and hugged his boyfriend again, twirling him around like Wes had done earlier.

The year has turned out to be pretty good actually.

* * *

**A/N: the bad news is that this story is soon finished :( but not yet because... Well... There is somethings what still must happen after all ;)**

**Reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello! is it me or is this chapter coming out a little bit quicker than others have? :D**

**Well, i don't know what to say but; Have a fun time reading this chapter ;)**

* * *

_**Flower Petals**_

_**Chapter 17 part 1 - Performance Anxiety**_

* * *

"Umm, we got a problem", David said as he walked to the room, where everyone else were already waiting. They were at the baking store, choosing the cake to wedding.

Jeff turned around from his friend's voice. It was actually the tone that David used, which caused the blond turn around. It was full of anxiety.

"What is it?" Kurt hurried to ask, not taking his eyes off of the wedding plan. He had worked pretty hard on this, but somehow he still had to check that everything was perfect. Even Blaine and Jeff tried to tell him that it will be fine, but… well…

David rubbed back of his neck and shifted uncomfortably. "Actually a big trouble."

Jeff sighed: "Can you go to the point already? We must do some-"

"We got _a runaway bride_…"

* * *

_**2 weeks earlier**_

* * *

It was fall. Whole New York City looked amazing with all brown-yellow-orange colored leaves on the ground. The weather was not too cold or too warm, it was pretty much a neutral.

It was sure that rest of the year would be amazing and full of surprises. Sebastian and Thad's big day was coming and not only them were excited but their friends too. Not talking about Thad's mother. She was crazy and it was such a surprise that Thad hadn't snapped yet. But it was pretty close, Sebastian had told.

Now, because Jeff was kind of working in two place, at the flower shop and studying at dance academy, the only negative side was that he didn't find any time with Mona. It made him sad, but he tried to take Mona with him to the flower shop and spend some time with her there.

Jeff didn't even think about asking Nick to look after her. It was enough already that the brunet took her to the day care and then got her home. And also, because Nick's work was pretty hard too. It was busy time at hospital right now and there was a lot of work in Nick's hands.

Because both of the were busy with their work, they wanted to make it up to Mona. Because they felt bad, that's that.

They agreed to surprise Mona on her birthday. They went with her to the fun park and Nick bought her, maybe a little bit too much, Jeff thought, ice cream. At the evening all three of them were watching all Disney movies they had and fell asleep on the couch.

At the morning, Mona had told that it was the best birthday ever.

Jeff's phone rang just when he got out of the dance center. He huffed in annoyance and placed his training bag on the ground, so he could dig his phone out of the jacket's pocket.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw that the caller was Sally. Yes, Jeff loved his best friend really much but, seriously, who wouldn't be pissed off if same person calls you at least fifty times in three days.

"What is it _now_, Sally?" Jeff asked and scooped his training back up again and over his shoulder. He walked across the road and stopped by the cross-roads, since the red light was on.

Jeff groaned. "There is nothing wrong with those… Yes, I know", the blond told, maybe a little bit too sharply, because it caused the old lady look at him with her friend with disapproving look.

"Sally, why don't you call him?" Jeff asked and moved his weight on his other foot. "I don't care if he is my friend, Sally. You are the one who is making those god-damn flowers. He is basically your customer."

The light turned green and Jeff started to walk across the road. "I have a five year old child at home, Sally! You can't know how freaking- _Excuse me_?!" the blond had enough and pinched bridge of his nose, to keep himself calm. Because he was at public place.

"I am sorry, Sally. I know you are stressed but, I can't take this right now… Call to Thad, but don't stress him too okay? Yeah, bye", Jeff said and ended the call, with a sigh.

Everyone weren't just excited.

They all were also stressed…

* * *

Nick moved a little bit further away from Kurt and Blaine's apartment's living room. The aura in there was just… horrifying.

Sebastian was standing next to Kurt, who was trying to focus on the wedding plan, which was on the table. But like it said, he was _trying _to focus on it. Why? Because Thad's mother was nagging about something to Thad, who was now laying on the sofa, hitting his face on the pillow. _Literally_.

"How can you still think about changing the sitting order?" Thad's mother, Lydia nagged rubbing her temples. "You have about two weeks left and the time is going really tight!" she continued.

Thad rose up, with closed eyes and draw a deep breath. That was the sign, that he was trying to keep himself from exploding.

"The flowers aren't ready. I haven't seen those", Lydia told and counted the fingers. "Your suit is at Chicago, because you left it there, thinking that you could get it later. Your rings are still at the store, you haven't ordered the cake or the music side-"

And the list kept going and going.

Sebastian looked at his fiancé with sympathetic look. Then he flashed one angry glare at Lydia, who still kept listing the things what they hadn't done. Why couldn't she understand? Thad was still a student and he needed to study, and they have two weeks, _two weeks _time to plan it. That is enough time!

And besides, they had all their friends helping them. Jeff and Sally with flowers, Wes and Blaine promised the music, Kurt does the decorations, Nick is helping with the quest list as much as he could. What is the problem here?

"-and have you even thought about the day of the honeymoon? That is like the most important-"

"Mom!" Thad snapped and stood up. The aura exploded, Nick thought and sucked in a deep breath.

Lydia fell silent and looked at her son with wide but serious eyes. Thad took a deep breath again. "Can you just, calm _fucking _down already?" the man continued and wasn't done: "I am all stressed out already and the last thing what I need is your comments how my wedding will suck if I don't do everything just like you want. And you don't have no right to comment about the flowers, because I know they will be amazing as well as my and Sebastian's whole wedding day, because we have our amazing friends helping us! All I need is you to come my wedding and enjoy, not to do anything else!"

There was a silence in the room, expect the Hispanic man's heavy breathing. Thad sat down slowly, but stood up again. "I need some air", he mumbled and walked out of the living room.

Lydia rolled her eyes at her son's dramatic exiting, but felt just a little embarrassed what happened. "I will go and look at him."

"No", Sebastian told. "I will go", he told and Kurt nodded. Lydia was just about to say something but managed to keep herself shut.

Then the door opened and everyone turned to look at the hell. It was pretty much unexpected that Mona dashed to the room, looking around.

"Daddy! Papa!" she called and Jeff came to the sight, pecking a light kiss on Nick's cheek who smiled back, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Mona turned to look at them and frowned. "This room smells like a fiasco."

* * *

It was the bachelor party. Sebastian and Thad wanted to keep it together, which cause everyone blink their eyes probably over four minutes. They all came to the point, that Sebastian was over protective and Thad wanted to keep his eye on Sebastian, so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

They stopped at the bar, not the same bar where they were last time. Because of the reasons.

Everything had went pretty well this far. Sebastian and Thad had danced at the middle of the dance floor by the way which was pretty improper for someone's eyes. But well, their friends didn't mind. It was their night after all.

"That was fun", Sebastian told and sat next to Thad, who hummed in agreement. "No, I am serious. That was pretty fun for a long time", the brunet told, this time a little thoughtfully. Maybe because of the alcohol.

Jeff smiled at them and leaned his head against Nick's shoulder. The brunet kissed his hair and looked at the clock. It was half one at night already. He turned to look at the pair again, only finding them making out.

"Wow, just no", Kurt said and shook his head. "Someone better sit next to them at car", he told, cocking his eyebrow meaningfully. Jeff sniggered.

Thad pulled away, licking his lips and looking down at his phone. "Wow, should we go?" he asked and looked at Sebastian again, who pouted. "I don't want to go sleep yet", he mumbled.

The Hispanic man cocked his eyebrow giving a wicked smile. "Who said something about sleeping?" he told, standing up and stretching.

Kurt closed his eyes. "Just no, once again", he told and Jeff nodded, rising his other hand. "Too much information and mental images", the blond muttered and stood up as well, pulling Nick with him. "We are going home too. Mona is probably sleeping already and I think Clarissa wants to go home too", he told and the brunet nodded in agreement.

Nick turned to look at Thad and Sebastian again. "See you guys soon again", he told and then grinned. "Almost a week more and your life is pretty much over."

Jeff hit his boyfriend's shoulder, but chuckled at the joke along with Sebastian. However, Thad didn't look amused. Like at all, just a little bit shocked.

"Yeah… a week", Thad mumbled and flashed a smile. "See you guys and thank you for the party", he told. Jeff and Nick nodded and started to walk away.

* * *

**Present day**

* * *

"We have what?" Jeff exclaimed his eyes widening.

David made a frustrated sound. "Actually a runaway groom… Thad freaked out."

The blond looked at Kurt, who looked at David with unreadable expression. Then out of nowhere the brunet let out a laugh. "Actually, I expect that Sebastian would be the one who runs away", he told.

Jeff blinked. "How you can take this so well?" he asked with a whisper. It was pretty much like he couldn't say anything with louder voice.

"Because I don't think these old ladies in here would appreciate my freak out right now", Kurt told slowly, closing his eyes. "So I will just freak out in my head."

The blond cocked his head to the side, thinking. That actually made sense… or then Jeff had been too many days with Kurt and planning the wedding, so he was coming slowly insane and everything stupid is sounding clever.

"Are we just going to sit here and do nothing about this?" David asked, breaking the silence. Kurt shook his head. "We must find him, because this is ridiculous…"

"What about Sebastian?" Jeff asked carefully. He couldn't even image the brunet's face, if he hears about this. He would break, literally, even he was Sebastian… the guy had a heart too.

Kurt let out a low laugh and walked quickly to the exit, shaking his head. "With all the love of God", he started and typed Blaine's number on the phone. "Do not tell him anything about this…"

Fair enough, Jeff thought and took his own phone as well. The blond turned to look at David. "You call Wes and ask him to help us", he told and the other man nodded. After that, Jeff himself typed Nick's number and rose the phone in front of his ear.

There were only three rings, before Nick answered. He was surprised that Jeff called, since the blond had told that he was busy with the cake ordering the next three hours.

"Nick", he started and Nick heard the worry in his voice. Jeff stepped out of the store, David after him.

"We got a tiny problem here… well actually, it is pretty much a huge problem…"

* * *

**A/N: that was chapter 17 part 1 :) Part 2 is coming... soon? maybe I don't know :P**

**Let's see~ but leave a review since it will make me upload more quicker... I promise! :DDD**


End file.
